Dimensional ability
by faithhdj
Summary: A normal girl ends up in the Dimension of Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children. What would you do if you could meet all of your favorite characters? To this girls amazement, they aren't fictional anymore. Would you join them? She can go back and forth between worlds, but soon she has to decide. I do not own Miss Peregrines Home For Peculiar Children. Have you read the books?
1. Chapter 1- The Dimension

The Dimension.

A fan fiction of the "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children" book series. Realistic fiction/ Fantasy/ Science fiction/ Romance.

This story explains everything in the 2nd chapter if you have not read all 3 of the Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Books. When the story ends, I'll say 'the end'. There is more than just one chapter. Please write lots and lots of reviews.

-I don't own Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children-

*My problem isn't that,

My favorite characters aren't real,

It's that I'm not fictional,

I don't want them to be real,

What I desperately wish,

Is that I could be fictional with them,

It's not that I want them here with me,

In this mundane and ordinary world,

It's that I want to join them,

In their extraordinary one.*

-Unknown

*It was just a normal day at the new home of Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children. That is, until Horace awoke from one of his "dreams". Dreaming of the upcoming future was his specialty, of course. Horace knew the difference between his dreams, and his real dreams of the future. He also could dream of someone he was going to meets past. And this dream he just had, was definitely of the future. When Horace awoke, he gasped and stared off into space for a while. He must tell everyone during breakfast. In Miss Peregrine's new loop, (they were afraid of new hollows, or wights. And new visitors, seeing weird kids. This new loop was in Florida, near Jacob's house. And all the kids were around a year or 2 older.) Horace brushed off the surprising dream and got dressed in his new tuxedo and new top hat.*

-The real world-

While that happened, a normal girl named Minx Addams woke up to yet the first day of her summer vacation.

Not knowing her normal life would change forever eventually, she would begin to have an extraordinary life, that no normal could ever ask for. She would accidentally make the impossible, possible. And it all started that day.

Minx Addams woke up excited to start her day. She was a pale, average sized skinny slim girl going into 9th grade. With cute straight short black hair curled up at the bottom. And a tiny button nose. She had one blue eye and one green eye.

She quickly got out of her cute skull bunny pajamas, put on her black t-shirt with short poofy sleeves, and her plaid black and white skirt. She put on her black lace bra and underwear. Then slipped on her black flats each with a small bow on them. Quickly, she combed her hair then ran downstairs to the dining room table for breakfast.

Her older blond preppy sister (Tiffany Elizabeth Addams, green eyes) was already at the table texting on her phone. Her dad was drinking coffee and reading the paper. She guessed her step mom was making breakfast still. A couple of minutes later her twin brother (Jinx Addams) arrived at the table, he looked almost exactly like her, but his hair in a mohawk and both of his eyes blue. Soon her step mom came in with 4 plates of food. Each with 2 mini sausages, a pancake, and some bacon. Then she left to the kitchen again, soon she came back with a couple glasses of orange juice. To Minx's surprise, everyone ate in quiet. She was a little sad, no "Good morning birthday twins!" to her.

After breakfast, Minx retreated to her room, but when she was in the middle of the the hallway Tiffany bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going dork" Tiffany said.

Minx replied as "I am not, a dork! Don't call me names."

But then Jinx passed by and just before he went into his room he laughed, then said "but, of course you are, 'dork'" then he laughed harder and closed his door.

In his room Minx could swear, that under his breath, that Jinx said he wanted his birthday to himself, and that he hated having a twin. But of course it wasn't Minx's fault. Trying to ignore what happened, she walked away from her sister and to the kitchen. Her sister rolled her eyes and went into her room to listen to her music. And Minx just hated it, when her sister put her music up too loud. She could almost hear every word of the song in the distance. So annoying.

Her father was going to work and as he passed Minx said, "Bye d-" but her partial sentence just hung there in the air. Something as nice as what she wanted to say was so simple that almost anybody could guess what she was to say. Her father made no eye contact with her. Unacknowledged, her appreciation for her dad and her sentence frozen in time, paused as her father slammed the door behind him.

With a dirty look on her face, Minx grumbled "WHY can't anybody just be nice to me today!" Apparently, everyone forgot it was her birthday, or they just didn't care.

Her step mom approached her from around the corner that lead to the kitchen. Her step mom hated her for some unknown reason. Her step mom started out as a nice person, then over time she slowly got worse. Until Minx was just plain scared of her, when her step mom had to say something 60 percent of the time. Minx's face softened as her step mom approached her. Staring at her stepmom in awe, she stopped as soon as she was just 2 feet away from Minx's face and said, "Don't yell in the house. The world doesn't revolve around you, and if you're gonna show an attitude, no one's gonna be nice to you. You treat people, the way you want to be treated. So sit back, and relax. Got that?" Her step mom, which she called by her first name, was Blair. She never called her 'mom', Blair was too mean for that. Blair talked too much. Obviously, she thought.

So Minx decided to say, "You're not treating me the way I want to be treated."

Blair scrunched up her face, arched one of her eyebrows up and left her jaw hanging open for a second. It was a very, very long second. Until Blair broke the silence, with a rude tone. "You go take a shower, and read until you're in a better mood." Then a smile flickered upon Blair's face but for only a few seconds in time.

As Minx slowly shuffled her feet towards the stairs then suddenly stopped, with a prevailing look splayed upon her pretty face, she looked down. Then said, "You're not in a good mood… Hypocrite. I'm sor-"

once again she was interrupted. But this time by the loud, booming voice of Blair, "WHAT?! Don't you dare, talk back to me again!" Then started laughing.

Whimpering, Minx darted upstairs. Minx went to her room and fell to her pillow. Afraid someone would hear her cry, or say a word, she was quieter than a mouse. She decided not to cry. So she just lay there, recollecting herself for a few moments.

When she felt better, she turned on her fan, grabbed her black towel with rainbow skulls on it, then opened her door, stepped out of her room and slowly closed the door behind her. Entered the bathroom down the hall and closed the door, she turned on the shower, undressed, folded her clothes, and stepped in. She used her Japanese cherry blossom shampoo, and the conditioner that came with it she bought herself just a week ago. No one dared to use her shampoo, conditioner, or body wash. They had their own. She applied her vanilla body wash. Shaved. Then when she was done, she turned off the shower, stepped out and dried her hair with the hair dryer Tiffany hid underneath the sink. When it was dry, she fixed her hair. Then suddenly the bottom end of her hair bounced up, but only by 2 inches. Unfazed, she began to dry her body with the towel and put her clothes back on, that were neatly folded on top of the closed toilet seat.

Then she walked out of the bathroom and proceeded down the hall to her room. She watched anime, the walking dead, then started reading. Minx was reading an ancient book she got from the public library. Trying to see if she could bring her mom back, from the dead. Minx had a candle lit, upon her bedroom nightstand, next to the fan. But the fan was pointing in the opposite direction of the candle. She was in her room all day.

She was quite pleased with her parents being gone on who knows what. They would be gone for the weekend, it was currently Friday night, 5:00 pm.

The 2 house cats were in Minx's room fighting. Suddenly, Tiffany's music got so loud, it was sounded like it was on full blast. And that's when, quite literally, all the magic happened.

One of the cats knocked over the candle, set the fan on fire, the other cat tipped over her glass of holy water, thus getting partly of the fan wet. Not noticing, Minx opened her bedroom window. The moon was blue, some kind of eclipse, blue light shining from the fan to her wall.

Her inside wall in her closet was full of tiny pictures tapped up from the books of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children that she found on Google. Every single picture you could find from all three graphic novels. And on her nightstand, lay all three books of Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar children, stacked right under all three graphic novels. Layed on top was a bag of Ransom Riggs hair, and the movie. She was a big fan. Her bedside table was next to her closet. Then all 6 books, the pictures on the inside wall of her inside closet, Ransom Riggs hair, and the movie set on fire.

A cat knocked over the other glass of holy water, the music got louder, the blue full moon shined over it even brighter. The fire grew.

The cats scattered away. And a little bit of the dirt from the bottom of one of the cat's foot got on the fan. Minx Addams, with her eyes closed, chanted the words from her book, "Thus devils thee, take these offerings, set with burning fire. Bring what I want to life!" The objects all flew in the same direction. Because all elements and objects were in place for the reaction. Everything happened at the right time. Then as she looked up, the fire formed into a purple portal. The fire disappeared. The portal swirled. Nothing was burnt, just wet. She didn't know what to do.

"W-W-What just happened? A portal out of nowhere…? THE CATS! Clumsy buttheads… what did you two do?"

She slowly approached it. She threw one of her pencils that we're on her bedside nightstand that was next to the closet at it, Which was next to the portal. It fell right into the portal. Nothing. She kicked it. Her foot fell right through, almost as if there was a huge hole in her closet.

The portal had a pretty bright purple glow. It was the only thing lighting up her whole room. The books, the movie, the pictures on the wall, the authors hair… all gone. She stuck her whole hand in it, then pulled it back halfway. It was like water, but you can't see all the way through it, it swirls on it's own, and it doesn't stick to you. Alright, comparing a portal to the unknown wasn't like water.

She stepped closer to it, then a pale arm, pulled her in...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .

Thats how how a normal girl met such wonderfully inspiring peculiars. But this is not just some other story, no. It's one about a normal person being plunged into an after story from a book. I understand not all normal people are the same. And not all people are normal, so if you pay attention and give me a chance, I can will write you new fan fictions about any other girl without having peculiar souls, call themselves peculiar.

The story is magically never ending if you include her whole life. So let me take you further into the unknown. Because any soul male or female could see life in some other perfectly mysterious world through such peculiar eyes. You might confuse such a concept with Jacob Portman, but this one displays someone like you or me experiencing life in a way that you can't explain. This girl didn't have a peculiar soul! She doesn't need one. How? You'd have to find out, jump down that far down deep ditch blindly. You will be falling forever, and the voices of the words will find you in the best way possible. Don't be scared, because it's gonna rock your heart like your favorite song. No reason to be afraid, your mind is in the hands of my writing now.

And the story doesn't end there. Hell no. If you choose not to read my beautiful display, good luck finding a fan fiction like this. Because I won't just put you in the shoes of one person, I am going to put you into the heart aching core of this story. Shoes or skin won't even begin to describe it. I'm not a writer, I'm a reader that's somehow someway taught herself to write fan fictions.

I hope you love my next chapters in this interestingly delectable story of mine.

*Authors note: THERE IS A NEXT CHAPTER. You can write reviews if you like, I don't bite.*


	2. Chapter 2- The meeting

A pale arm pulled her through the portal. She stumbled through, baffled and scared. Terrified even. When she was fully through, she was somewhere that looked around dawn.

She looked at her surroundings, but for only a millisecond. She was in a large backyard. Roughly 4 times the size of her parents backyard. Quickly her eyes smacked towards the person holding her hand that pulled her through. It was a boy… she was even more puzzled when she realized he looked exactly like Enoch O'Connor, a character in the books of Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. But he was 2 years older, he looked 15 now. One year older than her, but she knew he was probably around 117 years of age. She blushed, that was her number 1 FAVORITE character. He quickly let go of her hand. Then took a step back.

"Are you okay miss?" Said a floating outfit. She knew him as Millard, her 3rd favorite character.

"Uhmm…" she trailed off in a heartbeat.

Then felt an itchy feeling all over her body. She held up her hands to her face, her eyes widened bigger than the earth. Eyebrows arched up, and eye pupils minimized. She stared at her hands, then slowly each of her arms, her legs, then her whole body, it took her 5 seconds to realize that from head to toe, her whole body was cloaked in tiny purple electrifying matter. She could feel it running through her veins. In utter shock, her energy depleted.

Horace, her 2nd favorite character, was now 13, glared at Enoch and said, "what the hell, Enoch? Look at what you've done to the poor girl. I told you about my dream. She was to walk in by herself."

Enoch's head snapped in Horace's direction. "What difference would it have made? And she threw a pencil at me."

"Because I wanted to know if it was safe," Minx said. All three boys looked at her. Minx slowly turned around all the way until her back was to them. The portal disappeared, slowly, the beautiful color fading. She looked at her hands again, this time the electricity gradually disappearing along with the portal. When the portal was gone, at the same second, her cloak was gone with it.

She turned back around, her energy regaining. "Where am I…?"

"I am Horace, and we have much to talk abou-"

"That won't be necessary."

"And why is that?"

"Where I come from, all of you… Are just mere characters from a b-book. I-I think I-I accidentally created a portal while trying to bring my mother back from the dead. I was chanting something, when I looked up and saw my 2 cats mess. All 6 of my books of you guys explaining your story, my pictures, my movie, the author's lock of hair, all covered in holy water and burning, in the blue shine of the moon's eclipse… It burned up to the inside of my closet. Then stopped… Suddenly, there it was, my p-portal… I read all of the books. So I know all of your names. Sorry Enoch O'Connor, for throwing a pencil and you. Just, impossible. Impossible…"

"Oh. Well, I had a dream you would be here."

(POV Change to 1st person)

"I'm Minx Addams." After I said that, confusion and shock clouded my brain. And eventually my vision. I stopped. It seemed that in my brain, that the whole world stopped. I couldn't find the replay button.

Enoch approached me. And waved a hand in front of my face. Not a single flinch. "Minx?" I didn't even react, I did absolutely nothing. I couldn't hear him. I fell into unconsciousness. I blacked out. And soon was falling face forward. But Enoch caught me before I could even feel the ground.

"Oh my bird!" Shouted Horace.

"We should take her to Miss Peregrine..." Replied Millard.

"Well duh! You seriously think we could hide a girl? Let alone just leave her on the ground until she fetches a new portal? Of course we're taking her to headmistress Miss Peregrine. Now help me move her inside." Said Enoch.

The three boys heaved her body. Enoch holding her two legs, Horace at the head, and Millard holding her back. The boys were quiet.

I woke up later of being moved to a huge mansion. It was so weird being carried by 3 guys, lucky me. And their my age... I mentally slapped my self in the face. Time for business. I opened my eyes to see Enoch looking at me.

"She's awake." He said while I stared.

"I'm fine. Just the shock is all, I can walk." I shuffled out of their grip. I was set down gently.

"Are you sure?" Said Millard.

"Is your family gonna worry about you while you're gone?" Said Horace.

My face translated to sadness. And I said, "my family hates me. I'm just certain. They tried to give me away once. I even have a twin. And he forgot it was my/ his birthday. And my parents are gone for the weekend." What I just said, I hope explained enough. My family doesn't give a heck about me. They'd never worry.

Horace just nodded. Enoch's face softened. "Sorry to hear that mate. But the good news is none of us hate you." My heart ached. He was so nice, and cute.

Millards outfit emitted, "We are taking you to our headmistress, Miss Peregrine. She is the boss around here."

I looked around, we were now at the house's doorstep. The boys led me into the house and upstairs to the headmistress's office. Then suddenly the door opened from the inside, and standing there was Miss Peregrine. "I've been expecting you, come in". Then she walked further inside in the room, and behind her office desk. We followed, and Millard closed the door behind us.

Miss Peregrine sat in her chair. "Sit down sit down, please." All four of us took a seat and moved it to in front of her office desk where she was sitting.

"I saw the whole thing go down from the window. Quite a sight, and nice boys you are indeed. Could any of you explain what happened, and why?"

I told her about what just happened in my bedroom just 10 minutes ago, and how I had gotten here.

"And she said that where she comes from, we are all just characters from a book." Said Millard.

Miss Peregrine's attention was at the sitting outfit, which she knew as Millard. "You better not be pulling my leg."

"Why would I lie to you Headmistress?" Said Millard in a worried tone.

"How is she gonna get back? What about her family?"

"That's exactly why we're here. The situation couldn't be avoided at all costs. It is destiny." replied Horace.

Miss Peregrine's head was in my direction now. "Honey,"

"Minx" said Enoch.

"Minx, what was the last thing you did before you made that portal?"

"I chanted something" I said a little embarrassed.

"Could you demonstrate?"

"Sure thing". I chirped happily as I got up from my chair.

I walked up to a small corner and said, "Thus devils thee, take these offerings, set with burning fire. Bring what I want to life!"

Nothing happened. I snapped my finger at it then a flicker of electricity flew from my hand. No portal was to be seen. My face grew so hot that it felt like it was boiling. So I backed up, curious of my new power, I concentrated my energy to my very hand. I felt the energy in my hand and conducted it.

I snapped my fingers twice more, but this time a "BA-BAM" lightning bolt erupted and I quickly said, "Bring what I want to life!"

Scared, I closed my eyes, and covered them with my hands. I moved one of my fingers to peek a look. The purple portal was there, no scorch or burn marks on the wall at all. I moved my hands away. All of my embarrassment faded. I turned around, to see everyone astonished.

"She's quite peculiar, but I see no reason now for her to not spend time with us, fellow peculiars now that she knows how to use her powers. It seems this is her bodily reaction to walking through the portal the first time has done this to her. Very astounding. But she has to use her power more often if she wants to charge her power, to preserve it". Said Miss Peregrine.

This was my portal now, no one that walked through could gain my powers. My imprint was all over it. No longer could people make the same portal, I would occupy it until I die. Nobody could gain my powers. Anybody could walk through, but the portal would only be open for a limited amount of time if I didn't close it.

"So she's kinda staying with us, except not 24/7 now that she can just create a portal? Jacob's been wanting to do that. I can't wait to see his face, it's gonna be priceless!" said Enoch.

Then a huge evil grin appeared on his face as he turned to face me. I wondered why it seemed he was so nice to me. I giggled at what Enoch said, it was true. I saw a little pride in Enoch's face appear after I giggled. I almost blushed, he was now staring at me, as if waiting for an answer, but I couldn't in front of Miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine wasn't noticing, She just thought we were getting along, which we were.

"Don't be rude to friends Mr. O'Connor. Especially to Jacob." Said Miss Peregrine,

Enochs grin faded. It took all of my might to not giggle again. Horace, arched an eyebrow. I could see it in his face, it was saying, 'what the?' as he looked at Enoch.

I snapped my fingers twice more again, pointing my fingers towards the portal. And this time it disappeared.

"You boys and everyone else must treat her as our own. Understand?" Miss Peregrine, not waiting for an an answer, continued. "Minx, do you know what a loop is, a ymberne, and what peculiar is? How much do you know?"

I knew this was an easy question. I turned around all the way towards her, and said, "I know as much to know that, wights are evolved creatures that used to be hollows, that used to be peculiars. Hollows eat peculiars. And Jacob is the only one that can see them, and peculiar is actually sindragasti. Enoch can raise the dead for brief moments in time, and can make homunculi. The basement might be his. Emma bloom can make fire appear magically from her hands. Miss Peregrine can turn into a bird and can manipulate time through a loop. A loop just repeats a day. Clair has a mouth at the back of her head. Hugh can control bees and they live inside him. Fiona might be dead. Olive is as light as air. Horace can dream of the future. Millard slowly turned invisible when he was 8. Bronwyn is super strong. All in the books. 3 to be exact."

"She knows a lot. It's kind of creepy." Said Millard.

"I don't think she's creepy." Enoch said to Millard.

"That is because you _are_ creepy".

"Stop fighting children. It's surprising, yes. Minx, would you like to consider yourself a peculiar? Do you want to _stay_ here?" Miss Peregrine said looking dumbfounded.

"Me? Stay? This is all happening so fast. I may have to think over my options first. I want to see if my parents are to accept me first. But I would love to visit you guys as much as I can. After all, I do have summer vacation now. It just started today. My parents don't care if I'm gone at all though."

"Yes, you should indeed think through your options. But I don't know if your parents would understand." Miss Peregrine said.

I replied to her with a, "I know…" then looked down.

Miss Peregrine continued."What's your last name?"

"Addams."

"Well, I'm going to start dinner now, it Will be ready in an hour. You can come if you like."

"Oh, I'd love to. Thank you."

"Its fine. Now, you can go meet the peculiars and look around now, or go back. Boys, would you like to show Miss Addams around?"

*Authors note: Please write reviews!*


	3. Chapter 3- Part 2 of the meeting

"Boys, would you like to show Miss Addams around?" Miss Peregrine looked at Horace, Enoch, and Millard.

All 3 of them stared back at the Headmistress.

Enoch was first to speak, "sure." Then shrugged his shoulders.

Millard said, "whatever makes you happy, makes us happy." And put his hand on his chest.

Horace was last to speak. He had a stone face. "What they said."

"Then get going." Miss Peregrine got up from her chair and walked across the room to open the door for us.

I was first out the door, then I standed outside the headmistress's office, waiting for my escorts. Trailing behind me was the 3 of them. Miss Peregrine crossed the hall and walked downstairs.

Millards outfit turned to me, and said "Where would you like to start? All there is upstairs is the bedrooms." Then he walked over to another side of the hallway and held an arm sleeve up. "This is the girls hallway."

We followed him around a corner. "This is the boys hallway. The girls hallway has a separate bathroom than the boys hallway. There are 3 bedrooms in the girls hallway, 4 bedrooms in the boys hallway. Miss Peregrine has a bedroom connected to her office."

Horace turned to me and said, "the rest is downstairs."

So we all followed him downstairs. He pointed to a door and said it was the library. We followed him to a doorway. "This is the living room."

Finally Enoch said "straight on is the dining room. Right of that is the kitchen. Everyone is outside."

I smiled and said "thank you all very much. Your so kind."

Horace spoke to me before I could take a single step forward. "Would you like me to introduce you to the others?"

I looked straight at him and continued to be the most polite I could be. I thought the more polite I was, the less awkward it would seem to me. "Oh, yes. That would make things quite easier."

"Come on." He motioned me with his hand for me to follow him.

He started walking, so I ran up next to him to catch up.

Enoch went to his basement to fetch his clay soldiers, and Millard went to the library.

Horace opened the door for me to go outside. Once he too was outside, he walked up next to me again. I followed him until we were in the middle of the backyard and he stopped. There seemed to be a small pink table with a child's tea-set on top.

Horace looked at the children sitting at it and they stopped doing what they were doing. "This is Minx Addams, she is new and doesn't know if she is going to stay yet. So she will be visiting us for a while. She is here because she accidentally made a portal that lead her here."

Horace looked at me for a second, then said, "This is Bronwyn, Claire, and Olive."

I smiled and said "hello."

"hullo Minx. I'm Bronwyn. I hope you have a great time here."

Olive had an eager look on her face. "Oo a new peculiar! I'm so excited! Are you excited Claire? I'm Olive by the way."

Claire looked back at Olive. "I am indeed! And she's so pretty!"

Claire and Olive had a conversation as if I wasn't there. "She is!"

Weather all the Peculiar Children like it or not, they haven't aged, so their brains won't age. They'll all act similar to how old they look like.

Jacob and Emma came up to us walking side by side. Emma said "what's all of the commotion? Who's this, is she new?"

Bronwyn looked at Emma, then Jacob. "This is Minx Addams, she's new. She will only be visiting for a while."

Emma's eyes filled with wonder. "What's her peculiarity?"

Olive stopped her conversation with Claire. "She can make portals. That's how she got here."

"Lucky." Said Jacob. Then he folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. He seemed to be pouting for some reason.

Emma nudged him with her elbow. She whispered loud enough for us all to hear. "Be nice, she doesn't know any better". Then they walked away.

"Let's go find Hugh" said Horace.

So with that Horace and I were off again. Eventually we came upon a corner of the yard where Hugh was sitting under a tree.

I held out my arm for him to shake. "Hi. I'm new, Minx Addams. I will be visiting."

Hugh looked up from the ground. "Hey." Then he shook my hand.

"Is there anything else you will be needing? I'm glad to help."

I replied to Horace, "No thanks. But thank you for your help, I can be a shy person."

"My pleasure". Then he walked away in the direction that led inside.

I was still in front of Hugh. I looked around for something to do, and saw Enoch sitting on the ground. He was all alone looking down at his clay living creations. I ran up to him and stopped when I was 10 feet away, then I started walking.

"Hi Enoch. Whatcha doing."

"Teaching my men to fight. They just seem to bump into each other though." He said while still looking down at his clay creatures.

"By men do you mean the small walking clay?"

He sighed. "Yes, that's what I meant".

"You don't appear to look very happy. Is something wrong?" I crouched down beside him.

"I usually don't get very much company. I'm not a person you would like."

I gazed a his face. "Why not? And I'm giving you company now."

He looked up at me, and claimed, "because I take life from one thing, and put it in another when I feel like it. Is that not unsound to you?"

I giggled again, I couldn't help it. "It sounds pretty cool to me. Like your a mini God watching over your creatures."

He stared at me, in amazement. Then blinked. "What was so funny?"

"You. You think so negatively, when sometimes the bright side would change your mind completely".

"You seem to think differently of me than everyone else, I get lonely at times. Do you want to see my basement? I don't show people because of the creepiness that comes with it."

"That would be delightful."

He picked up all of his clay men and shoved them in his two pockets. He and I both got up and walked towards the house. When we got to the door, he opened it as he entered the house, holding his hand on the door for a second so I could grab it before it closed in my face.

Following him from a safe distance behind, he turned his head around while walking and said, "this way". Then made a turn around a corner.

Before us, was a door. He turned the knob. Enoch told me, "make sure you close the door behind you."

Then he went down the stairs inside the room. I closed the door behind me. Quickly I followed him down the deep, dark, stairs. When we got to the bottom he flicked on the light switch. The whole room had a different atmosphere than what I thought of it before. I could see everything in the room now. Enochs head turned to face me as I walked away from the stairs and to a shelf.

I poked one of the jars that had a considerable sized fresh heart in it. "How sciencey." He started staring at me again. His face showing that he was confused to my reply. And then to my amazement he started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA ha… oh, I suppose it is sciencey. I've never thought of it that way. It is not creepy, or weird to you in any way that I put hearts in jars?" Enoch laughed because he thought I was gonna be scared of him seeing such a thing in a jar. I caught him off guard again.

I told him, "Science is one of my favorite subjects, and I loved to dissect the frogs in science class at school. Your so nice when you're not thinking negatively. But when you do think negative, it tends to be a little funny sometimes."

I turned my body to face him, and his face wasn't gloomy, or non social at all.

He looked back at me. "Its nice to hear that someone thinks that way about me."

My face grew hot. And I'm sure Enoch noticed. I debated to change the subject. "You know that when Jacob found out I could make portals, he pouted like a little baby?"

His face began to make a big smile. "Really? He plays hero too much, but to see him with such a reaction is different."

I mimicked Jacob for a moment. "He was like this…" I crossed my arms and pushed my lip out. "Lucky." I said in a whining tone. "And Emma had to practically drag him away."

Soon we were both on the ground rolling and making even better jokes to keep laughing our hearts out. The laughing slowly died out, and I lay on the floor beside him. Both of us gazed up at the ceiling, breathing hard. We talked about ourselves, and we were quite similar. We talked about our favorite colors, our favorite seasons, favorite holidays, and the music we like to listen to. (He said there are 2 computers in the library, and he finds his music on that. Or since their in a loop, Millard got to steal an iphone for him last Christmas. He mostly listens to music on YouTube for either devices.) We also talked about our point of views on death.

His head turned away from the ceiling so he was looking at me. "I'm sorry I laughed at you."

By then, I've been looking at him, I didn't really look at the ceiling at all. I studied his face during our conversation. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry I giggled at you."

His face turned pink. But it was so faint, I barely even noticed. "I like it when you giggle."

But then there was a knock on the basement door. BANG BANG. Our cute little moment was ruined.

My heart started to beat really fast. I wouldn't be suprised if I secretly ran a marathon. At lightning speed Enoch got up and sweetly held his hand out for me to take. I took it and he helped me up. Brushing off my skirt with my free hand, Enoch forgot to let go of my other hand. Then I fixed my hair. I don't know a lot about boys, but if they keep staring at you, and won't let go of your hand, doesn't that mean they like you? That small moment lasted forever.

It was only 8 seconds after the person banged on the door, and it swung open.

*Authors note: I finally put the romance in there! It has to go slowly, and smoothly. Slowly it will incline. Who do you think opened the door, and why? Review before you read the next chapter, I wanna know what the readers are thinking.*


	4. Chapter 4- Dinner and Sleepovers

It was only 8 seconds after the person banged on the door, and it swung open. New light lit up the downstairs, so it was even brighter than before. Standing in the doorway up the stairs was… Jacob? Yes, they were certain. It was Jacob.

Jacob looked down the stairs, once he saw the owner of the basement he started to say what he needed. "Eno-" He opened his mouth only to stop himself In his own words. "Why is the new girl down there with you?" Then he whispered so quietly that Enoch and I could almost not hear him at all. "Why are you holding hands?" He was so puzzled.

Enoch got a real hot temper, I could see nothing but rage as I turned to look at his face. But he refused to let go of my hand, like if he let go I would be gone forever. Enoch was now staring up at Jacob.

In my mind, I was secretly thinking, 'Oo a boy showdown is about to begin. Brace yourself Minx, because you are in for a ride. Buckle up! Warning, you have been dragged to the middle of the situation, and you are currently stuck.' It was like being on a roller coaster and the ride slowly stops, only for long enough time for your curiosity to take over. As you peek over the edge, and you're always like, 'what have I gotten myself into? Have I done wrong…?' Ugh, my sins.

Anyway, back to reality. Enoch said, "We're friends, and we were talking. Why can't you mind your own business? And I didn't say 'Come in' did I? No. Now what is it that you want?" Enoch made Jacob look completely wrong, when all he did was open the door and wonder. But I was on Enoch's side for this one.

Jacob, not feeling so much pride as before, was no longer confused. "Miss Peregrine told me to tell you that dinner's ready. I decided to tell you before I told everyone else outside. But Horace and Millard are waiting."

Enoch's expression didn't change. "Couldn't you have just told us that before? We will be up in a minute." My head kept moving swiftly from speaker to speaker.

"Okay." And with that, he closed the door.

Enoch grumbled. "Why did he have to bang on the door?" He said, still looking up at it. Obviously hiding his embarrassment. He took his clay men out of his pockets and put them in a large open cardboard box beside us.

I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "It's not that bad. Don't get too worked up over it. But I'm gonna put it to you nice and clear, Jacobs a butt head."

"Your right." Then still holding hands, he turned off the light and we ran up the stairs. We walked outside the basement and I closed the door behind us. We went hand in hand until we saw Bronwyn too going in the same direction we were going, the dining room. As fast as he could, he let go of me before Bronwyn could notice a single thing. She walked past us as if we were brick walls. Relieved, he walked with me to the dining room, side by side.

When we got through the large doorway, I saw that Miss Peregrine was at the head of the table. Sitting down at the big table was, a floating hat (Millard), Bronwyn, and Horace.

Miss Peregrine looked at me and said, "Everyone has a seat they have to sit in everyday. I added a new seat to the table, so you may sit wherever you like Miss Addams. But choose wisely." I started to really like being called Miss Addams.

Enoch ignored her and sat in his seat. I sat next to Bronwyn, because I was more comfortable with girls sometimes. I wanted to take a mini break from Enoch. But I was directly across from him.

Slowly, over time everybody was at the table in the next 3 minutes. Emma and Jacob came in first, then Olive and Claire. Last but not least Hugh came in alone, seeming happier than before. I guessed I woke him up from his nap, but I don't know. He had sunglasses on, who could tell? Hugh was next to Enoch, then Millard, Horace, and Olive. Across from Olive was Emma, then Jacob, Claire, Bronwyn, Me. Bronwyn got up from her chair to help Olive be belted down. Sometimes those heavy shoes just didn't look like enough to keep her on the ground. Poor Olive.

Miss Peregrine got up from her chair to say something. "Children, I would like to welcome a new visitor that will be joining us today. Everyone welcome Minx Addams, I'm sure you've all met her. Minx Addams, would you like to tell us a little about yourself before we begin with dinner?" All eyes smacked to me. I had everybody's full attention now. Miss Peregrine sat back down. I got a little embarrassed. I don't know if I should be here. Do I really belong here? Wait, I do. Because everything happens for a reason. At least I think so…

"Umm… Yes. I am 14 years old. I love science and reading. I can be really quiet sometimes. I'm independent. I love the whole mystical topic. One of the things I love to listen to is the Coraline 1 hour soundtrack on YouTube. My favorite movie is Krampus." I didn't talk about my birthday being today. Meeting all of these characters and having powers of my own sounded like the best gift I couldn't ask for. Soon, I realized my mistake pointing out my favorite movie.

No one minded by what I said, but Jacob. He looked completely Horrified. "Krampus?! That's a horror movie."

"We do not make fun of others likes Mr. Portman." Miss Peregrine sounding a little annoyed.

"But it's about an evil Santa, named Krampus. A kid gets dragged up a chimney on a chain by a ginger bread cookie. Another kid gets eaten by a jack in the box. And the whole family's house was invaded by huge, bulky, evil, Elves. All of the family dies, at the end they wake up inside a snow globe."

Enoch turned to Jacob looking pleased with himself. "Sounds like an interesting movie to me."

Jacob looked offended.

"Enough. Now you may eat." Miss Peregrine was talking as if their fighting was normal.

In all the drama, I didn't Even notice the big plates in the middle of the table. Each seat had a napkin, a plate, silverware, and a glass of water. On the big plates on the table, there was chicken, mashed potatoes, vegetables, pasta, and juice/ tea packets. Everybody used their manners and made turns.

I grabbed a tea packet to put in my water, and a little bit of everything. Me and Bronwyn talked a lot while we were eating.

"So Minx, how are you liking it here?"

"It's great, almost like a dream."

"A dream? I like the way you think."

"Well it's not everyday where you see cute little pieces of clay bumping into each other and walking around."

"It is here."

We both giggled to ourselves. Enoch stole a look at me while I wasn't looking.

"I like your shoes Minx, especially how each are topped with a little bow."

"Really? Thanks. I like your dress, I don't have a lot of casual dresses."

"Awe, it's nothing. I'm not exactly the preppiest girl with the pink and frilly dresses with make-up." Said Bronwyn.

"Neither am I. I hate to stand out, usually when it comes to clothes. It gets embarrassing sometimes."

"Right!"

"I have to go back home tonight Bronwyn. But i'll see you tomorrow morning." I forced a weak smile, sad my dream was coming to an end.

"Why don't you have a sleepover with me tonight, I have a bedroom to myself. I wouldn't mind."

"Sure. I'd love to Bronwyn."

And our conversation went on like that, soon we were quick friends. Bronwyn asked Miss Peregrine if I could stay overnight in her room, and Miss Peregrine didn't have an issue with it. All she said was, "Make sure your in bed by midnight. and if you're not, be quiet."

When I was almost done with my dinner, I took a big sip of my tea. Then I dabbed my face with a napkin, then placed it on my plate. Me and Bronwyn finished around the same time. We walked over to the kitchen together and put our dishes in the sink. I threw away my napkin. There was a trash can underneath the sink.

Then she said, "Come on, i'll show you my room."

So I followed her up the stairs and into her room. I went into the room behind her, closing the door behind me. Her room had a clock, pictures of muscular women on the walls, and a big window. Her walls painted a nice peach.

She seemed to have an extra bed for me. It had covers, and a pillow. Almost as if it was waiting for me. Both the beds were an equal inviting comfy. But boring brown and white. The bed she sat in, was closest to the door. The window was between the two beds. When we got into her room, I read the clock beside the door. It was now 6:30, so me and her just talked and talked.

I lost all track of time. And when I tried to look up at the clock, it was too dark to read.

"I gotta get dressed into my pajamas. I will be back in a minute Bronwyn, I promise."

"Me too, see you in approximately 5 to 10 minutes."

"Alright." I got up and walked over to a blank wall. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my energy. I pictured in my mind the inside closet of my room. I slowly lifted my right arm up, I pointed my hand to the wall. Then snapped my fingers twice. "BA-BAM". A lightning bolt that sounded like the beginning of a thunderstorm came out of my hand. It hit the wall and swirled until it formed my purple portal. It was about the size of me, like a circular doorway.

Bronwyn stared back at me through the dark bedroom. "Cool trick you got there." Then she moved to turn on her lamp.

I turned my head back to the portal. "Thanks." I wasn't afraid this time, so I just jumped in.

A half second later, I was in my room again. Standing in my closet. I left the portal open, walked out of my closet, and closed my closet door.

The 2 cats were still in my room. They looked at me as if I was a walking tree covered in fairies, and painted tye-dye. So I opened my bedroom door for them to get out. First, they suspiciously walked around me, as if I would hurt them. They both ran out the door like cheetahs. I could hear them running down the hall and downstairs. But then they bumped into each other, and one of them fell all the way downstairs. Clumsy cats. I closed my door.

I went over to my dresser and got out the same pajamas I wore the night before. It just came out of the wash last night. I changed my bra and underwear, and slipped on the pajamas.

It was almost like toe pajamas, but instead it was cut above my knees. So it was shorts. It was 7 inches above my knees. It was my cute skull bunny one. I zipped the zipper that went up along my back. It was mostly black, and a little bit of pink and white. It was black all over, with a pink circle belly. It had a hood that had bunny ears. The bunny ears were black, the insides pink. Under the bunny ears was half a white skull face. I pulled the hood over my head. The bunny outfit had a big black tail. It also covered my arms and hands. So I had 2 big black cute bunny paws with white palms.

I looked into my bedroom mirror and fix my pretty hair. My digital alarm clock read 8:00 I slipped on my nightmare before Christmas slippers. Then I went out of my room to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I always scrub every inch of my mouth. Once my mouth was all clean I unzipped my bunny pajamas and used the toilet. I washed my hands. Once I rezipped the outfit, I went back to my room and closed the door.

Something nudged my foot. I looked down. "Why is Enochs clay man here? Cute thing must have followed me. I will return you, little guy. Let's go." I set him standing on my paw. I simply opened my closet door and walked back through the portal. It had been 6 minutes.

When I returned to Bronwyn's room the purple portal disappeared right after I was out.

"There you are Minx. Cute pajamas." She was wearing a simple blue nightgown.

"Thanks. Hey look." I walked over to Bronwyn and showed her the clay man sitting on my paw. "He must have slipped under your door and followed me."

Bronwyn looked confused. "Huh, weird…"

"I was going to return it to Enoch, which bedroom is his?" I said while still looking at the clay man.

"3rd bedroom door around the corner in the boys hallway." She said with a smirk.

"What?"

Her smirk faded as she turned away. "Nothing."

I shrugged it off. "Ok." I left her room and closed the door partial way, just in case I forgot which room hers was. The light from her room showed into the hallway, like a trickle of glow. I walked down the hallway, not too fast. Just a walk. I put my hand along the wall, so I knew where I was going. Then I was in the boys hallway. One of the rooms were open. I squinted in the dark. There was a small window in the corner of the room, not much light was shown. But the moon's dim ray bounced off the room's ground. It was tiled. 'Just the bathroom.' I thought to myself. The small clay man was wiggling in my paw, it almost fell off. I had a mini heart attack. I was terrified of breaking it, so I put my paw on the ground. It climbed off my hand. All the sudden the tiny cay creature thought it knew where it was going. So I followed it. Funny to say, it was running. But it's legs were so tiny compared to my legs. I ended up walking behind it. It stopped at a door, then started to get down to climb under the door. I quickly took my slipper off, and pushed it with my foot. My paws were big, it would be a little hard to pick it up easily. It was frantic, I tried to get it to stop, it was like a hot potato in my paws. Soon it gave up. So I finally was able to knock on Enochs door in front of me. I stopped though, and gathered my courage for 10 seconds. All I wanted to do, was give Enoch his homemade creature, and it was almost like an adventure. I slipped my slipper back on my right foot. Then I knocked on the door. It was a soft knock, but just loud enough for him to hear.

"Come in." I heard Enoch say from inside the room.

I turned the knob then pushed the door open. Then I closed the door behind me. I didn't know if me and him were gonna talk a while, and I didn't want others to hear us. He was sitting up at the edge of his bed. The room was lit up by his 2016 lamp, when he saw me he put down his phone.

I walked up to Enoch, and held up my paw in front of him. "I saw this little guy following me. I wanted to return it to you."

He took the clay man from my paw. "Thanks. These things are so stupid, I hope it didn't bother you." Then his eyes glanced up and down my outfit. My stomach got hot, my neck sweaty.

I urged myself to answer him. "No, not at all. But it was a little surprising. Goodnight Enoch. See you tomorrow?" I said with a smile. Just a little flirty.

"But isn't it a little early to be going to bed? It's only around 8:00."

"It is a little…" I said trailing off. "But I'm having a sleepover with Bronwyn you see…" I had a small sense he was trying to keep me there. I was getting desperate, I didn't know what to do.

Then we heard heavy footsteps walking in the hallway.

Enoch was still staring up at my face. "Shhh it's Miss Peregrine. She can't find out you're in the boys hallway at night." Then he walked across the room to put his clay man in another open box.

Once the walking stopped I walked across the room to leave, but then Enoch held my arm to stop me. "Wait until you hear the door creak open and close."

I obeyed him. And we stood in an awkward silence. He wouldn't let go of my arm. Then we heard it, ' _Creeeeek_.' A couple seconds later, ' _Slam_.'

He let go of my arm. "Goodnight Minx, I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." And then I walked out his door and into the dark halls. He closed the door behind me.

I slowly walked in the hall and around the corner. I saw the small trickle of light, I quickened my pace. I entered the room and Bronwyn was standing in front of the doorway. She moved out of my way. I went into the room.

She closed the door and turned to me. "That took longer than I expected. What happened?"

"I gave him his clay man. He didn't want me to be caught by Miss Peregrine in the boys hallway, so I waited until she was in her office." I know I just made that sound simple, Bronwyn won't suspect a thing… heeheehee.

Enoch checked me out too! My heart won't stop fluttering. It's like a beautiful butterfly you can't catch. I can't catch this one, so I can't calm down! Don't fangirl Minx! Do not fangirl! But he was so cute… And-and his face when he saw my outfit…

Bronwyn saw me while I was in a daze. She poked my side. "Did he like your pajamas?" My face flushed red. I didn't know how to answer her. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to." she walked over to her bed.

My red face failing to stay red any longer, I walked over to my bed. Me and Bronwyn talked _all_ night. At 12:30am I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Neither of us knew who fell asleep first. I don't even know if I pulled the bed covers over me before I fell asleep. What just happened, was my most favorite day in my life so far. I made a new friend, enemy, crush, and even an acquaintance! I thought those were just things that happened on the first day of school! Not the best day ever! I had sweet dreams I didn't mind not remembering.

* AUTHORS NOTE:* Should there be another sleepover with all of the peculiar girls AND Minx? Should they play "truth or dare" while their sleepover takes place in the library? (Obviously they'd have their sleeping bags) Write a review on what you think should happen in the next chapter. PLEASE WRITE REVEIWS. I wanna know everything you think about on my writing. I steal nobody's ideas without asking.


	5. Chapter 5- A peacful morning

The next morning I woke up at 7:00am for some weird reason. Bronwyn was still peacefully asleep. Her snores lightly filled the room in its own rhythm. I tip toed to the other side of her room and turned off her lamp. I needed to get dressed, so I decided to open a quick portal. It all went well until the Lightning was a little too loud when I opened my portal. I winced at the loud electric Lightnings "BA-BAM", and the sizzling windy swirls of my purple portal. But when I looked back at her, she was sound asleep. Heavy sleeper. She was acting like nothing happened. 'Thank goodness', I thought to myself. Wouldn't want to wake up one of my first peculiar friends on our first sleepover. That would be bad… I considered Enoch a friend too.

I went through the portal. (my body has only ever been covered in a cloak of purple electrifying matter once. So it did not happen this time.) Not to my amazement, I was in my bedroom closet once again. Its really quiet. I suspect my siblings are sleeping. It's just so hard to believe that just yesterday, I was on the edge of having a heart attack walking into a portal. Just yesterday, I fainted just because I went in a portal. How odd. No, I change my mind. Not odd, peculiar. How peculiar. My life is now peculiar. Wait, _MY_ life is peculiar? Now that's peculiar. I never thought I was special, until my life came to be extraordinary. All because of 2 clumsy cats. I would thank them, but they're cats.

I caught myself before I stayed in my daze, no daydreaming until later. I got out of my skull bunny pajamas, and looked for something cute to wear in my dresser. I found my thick black and white stripes t-shirt that went straight up and down in a deep deep 'V' in the front of the neck. And my pink with black laces undershirt. To go with it, I also put on my black and white checkered leggings. I was excited to finally put on my white high heeled sneakers.

I checked my phone for messages. I only have one, and it's from Tiffany. She messaged me last night when I was eating dinner.

Tiffany: Mom and Dad are coming back home tomorrow night. I just got a call from Dad. They'll be back around 5:00.

I shoved it in my back pocket. Once I was all dressed, I put my pajamas in the washer and started it. On my way back to my room, I admired myself in the bathroom mirror while combing out my hair. I hoped people wouldn't stare at my outfit, but they'd understand that I'm a girl and I like to look cute. Right? At least no one would think of my outfit in a bad way. Trying not to think about it, I washed my face and dabbed it with a clean hand towel.

When I was sure I was all done, I went back to my bedroom closet and summoned my portal. Just like that, in a blink of an eye, I was in Bronwyn's bedroom again. As I closed the portal, I noticed I did not have anything to do. Doing something with myself did not occur to me until now. I looked up at the clock. It's only 7:15. I thought to myself in my head. 'Minx, what do you do to pass time?' 'I don't know…' 'You read.' The library!

I tip toed out of Bronwyn's bedroom, and down the stairs. I walked across the fancy marble floor, entranced by the sound of my clicking heels. It took me a second to remember where Horace said the library was, but I found it. I turned the knob, wondering if I was invading privacy and was not supposed to be where I am. I ignored my thoughts and opened that door anyway. There were a lot of books, a couple of couches, 2 laptops on a small table, and lots of space to walk around on the floor. Each book had a place on it's shelf. Miss Peregrine's library had almost enough books to be having as many as my school's library. The floor was carpeted. I walked in and closed the door.

"Good morning." I heard a voice say that was close to me. I saw not a single trace of someone being where the voice was. It scared the heck out of me.

"Eeeeeek!"

"Pffffft. It's only me." Millard said. He tried his best not to laugh at her.

"Don't do that Millard." I said a little angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What are you doing up so early? Breakfast starts at nine." He said quizzly.

"I could say the same for you."

"True." By the tone of Millard's voice, I could tell he didn't care for my answer.

"there's an awful lot of books here." I said turning to where I thought Millard was.

"Indeed. To tell you the truth, I haven't read all of the books here yet." Millard said. I saw a book being taken of the shelf and float to a couch.

"I like to read too, but you want to read them _all?_ Would you not forget what one book contained?" I said while walking across the library to find a book I might like.

"I suppose so. But that's the fun in It, so I'd be able to read it again."

"I suppose you're right." I looked at the shelves and shelves of books. The shelves were organized into sections. Those sections each had a piece of laminated paper that read the genre. So I wandered, reading the titles of books as I went. One title standed out to me. It said, 'If you find me.' Creepy and mysterious, I liked it. So I took it off the shelf and sat on a couch that was closest to me.

I read the book for a very long time. Until I was poked on the shoulder by someone. When I looked up from my book, I saw Bronwyn.

"There you are. I was getting worried that you went back home for the day, when I saw the other bed empty."

"I woke up at 7 o'clock this morning. I had nothing better to do, so I came here." I looked around the room, and a normal clock was set high up on a wall. It's now 8:23. I had read for over an hour. I set my book down on the couch.

"I'm ok with It. But you got me worried there." She said. I looked at Bronwyn's outfit. She was now in a plain dress. She sat on the couch cushion beside me. "How's your first morning in Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children?"

"Peaceful."

"Where do you get your cute clothes from?" Said Bronwyn looking at my attire.

"The internet."

"I should try that sometime." Bronwyn said rubbing her chin. As if imagining herself doing so.

"Do you like to read, Bronwyn?"

"No, I'm more of a sports person."

"I'm not very fond of sports." I said while tracing shapes on the arm of the couch with my pointer finger.

"Oh you should try. My favorite ."

Me and Bronwyn were both girls and enjoy talking with each other. But it was clear there was a fine line with us, when it came to our activities.

I pulled out my smartphone. "Do you have a phone?"

"No, I don't need one. The only ones with phones, are Enoch and Jacob."

"Oh."

Bronwyn turned to me. "But I haven't really seen Enoch on his phone at all since he got it."

"I saw him on his phone last night when I returned his clay man."

She shrugged. "Do you want to wait at the table for breakfast?"

"Sure."

So me and Bronwyn went to the dining room table and talked while we waited. Miss Peregrine came in with plate by plate. Me and Bronwyn talked so much that I didn't even notice the other peculiar children gather to the table. The only one I noticed was Olive. Her heavy shoes pounded on the ground, she walked as if they were terribly heavy.

Bronwyn dismissed herself from our conversation to belt Olive down in her chair.

Enoch spoke to me from across the table. "Good morning Minx."

My stomach fluttered as my head rotated to meet his eyes. "Good morning Enoch." I said trying not to sound excited. I succeeded in doing so, but my mouth couldn't. It was too late, I had already smiled at him. It was not a huge smile, but a slightly happy smile. I want to know if he knows I'm excited to see him.

"Do you want to hang out with me again this afternoon?" His question made me so much more happy that I was startled. The question hit me in the head like a cold, hard, stack of cash. I wanted to say, 'yes please!' But that was too desperate.

After a long 5 seconds I managed to say, "Sure, what time?"

"1:00 at night after lunch." His facial expression did not change. He was speaking to me normally as if I was one of his good friends.

"Where?" I was asking typical questions any friend would ask if they were going to hang out.

"My basement." OMG, OMG, he planned this out! Hang in there girl, hang in there.

"If you want to see me make some homunculi…"

"That sounds fun!" I didn't yell, but I said the last word in a high pitch voice.

Enoch was surprised by my reaction. His eyes widened. A giggle escaped my mouth. "Hehehehehe."

Enoch's eyes were still wide. "What's so funny, ay?" I love his cockney accent he got from London.

"Your reaction. And I _love_ your ascent." At the back of my head, part of me said; 'I feel so happy.' This is definitely the person I want to hang out with this afternoon.

(POV change)

Meanwhile, all the way down the table, Emma was the only one who paid full attention to their conversation. Emma wanted to bring these two together as a couple. 'This is the perfect girl for Enoch!' She thought. Just as she thought that, Bronwyn went to the other side of the table to take her seat.

Miss Peregrine took her seat at the head of the dining room table. "You may now begin breakfast children."

Each child had a empty plate, a glass of orange juice, a napkin, and silverware. In the middle of the rectangular table were big oval shaped plates. There was toast, pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausages, and mini muffins.

Minx could get used to life like this. Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children was more than just luxury. It was acceptance. Her family thought of her as annoying. All because she pointed out to her parents and siblings when they did something really wrong. Minx lashed out on her father when his alcohol problem got worse, when Blair was a drug addict, and when Tiffany started dating a 35 year old man. Tiffany is only 18. Also for her brother trying to commit suicide. Her family hated her for thinking she knew what was wrong. Her father hasn't spoken to her in months. None of Minx's family has said a single nice thing to her in months. That's why Minx's family hated her. Minx just wanted to help. But Miss Peregrine's home was a fresh start. Minx had decided it, she was moving into Miss Peregrine's. But how? Just pick up your stuff and leave? Was she _that_ positively and _absolutely sure_ that her family hated her? Of course she was not. Minx was going to try to tell her family her new power. After her parents got home, that is. Minx had until tomorrow.

AUTHORS NOTE: What do you expect in the next chapter? Please write comments/ reveiws.


	6. Chapter 6- That afternoon

Minx spent her next 3 and a half hours having fun with the peculiars. She talked about fashion with Horace, played soccer with Bronwyn and Millard, she even talked about bees with Hugh. Her lunch was refreshing. The peculiars paid close attention to Minx. They wanted to get to know her. Minx had to practically sneak away at 12:57 in order to "hang out" with Enoch. But she got up to the basement door in time, right at 1:00. Just as he had told her.

Emma hid around a corner. She was very suspicious of the two. Emma watched as Minx knocked on the door, and Enoch let her in. What made her even more suspicious was that Enoch never let anybody into his basement, but the two only talked to each other like friends. She thought that Enoch was friends with the peculiar boys. All except maybe not Jacob. Now that she thought of it, Enoch too independent to hang out with anybody. "Hmmm…" Emma decided to leave them alone. She moved to go outside.

Meanwhile in the basement, Minx was really curious of how Enoch made his homunculi. She followed behind him down the basement stairs.

(POV change)

I followed Enoch down the stairs. Asking him questions. "Do you always use the same kind of hearts for your clay men?"

"It depends on how big I want the clay."

We got off the stairs and he stopped to face me as I asked another question.

"What do you do if you can't find anymore hearts?"

"I have a mouse cage." I trailed up behind Enoch again. And all the way to the other side of the basement. We came upon a mouse cage, it was huge. Filled with a couple of adult mice, and a lot of baby mice. I don't care for mice. He can kill mice all he wants and I wouldn't care. We're in a loop, these mice are just mere memories.

"Does this bother you?" Enoch said before he opened a jar of pickled mouse hearts.

"Not really. It is certainly a better way for a mouse to die than being fed to a snake." I twisted my body around to look at Enoch. He smiled. "You know, you're different Minx." He didn't look at me, he kept his attention to the jar.

I scurried over to Enoch as he plucked a small heart out of a glass jar. Next to him was a small table, it was empty. Except for the 2 inch clay doll on it. A hole was carved into the right side of it's chest. Next to the doll was a tiny lump of clay to cover the heart. The clay man already had 2 small eyes.

Enoch held the tiny heart between his thumb and pointer finger. He seemed to be concentrating. He lightly squeezed. After a few moments, the heart began to beat. As soon as it began to beat, Enoch placed the heart in the doll and covered it with clay. The clay man sprang up to life and walked about on the table.

"Wow. That's so cool." I said in utter awe. I was amazed. "Can I take a video?" I said while pulling out my phone.

"I don't mind."

I really want to ask Enoch for his phone number. But I took a short video of the clay man instead. I like the little creature. I felt a buzzing vibration in my hand. It was my brother, he had text me.

Jinx: Where are you?

"Oh no…" I said, not moving my head away from the phone screen.

"What is it?" Enoch said. He looked at me.

"I may have to go, my brother knows I'm not at home."

Enoch walked over to me and peeked over my shoulder as I answered my brothers text.

Minx: I know you don't care where I am.

Jinx: You're right, I don't care where you are, or what your doing. But I do care about getting you in trouble… 😈

I'm scared out of my mind. I have no idea how Blair might ground me.

"Tell him you're with a friend." Enoch's words rang into my head like it was so simple. So I obeyed him once again.

Minx: I'm with a friend.

Jinx: You snuck out to see a friend?

Minx: I'm 14, I can't go anywhere without adult supervision? And there are no real adults at home. When I wanted to leave, the boss of me was partying.

Jinx: Your soooo innocent LOL. BIG deal.

Minx: But I am…

Jinx: You know what your problem is? You think you can do whatever you want, and get away with it. Well, you can't.

Minx: I don't do whatever I want.

Jinx: You did this time. If you didn't, prove it. You think your high and mighty.

Minx: …

Is my brother right? Am I really so ignorant?

Jinx: This "friend" of yours must be a real dumbass if she thinks you can sneak out with her. She thinks she can just prance and frolic around and everything's so rosy! I bet she thinks that she can talk me out of getting you in trouble. Well I dare this stupid friend of yours. Call me, for all I care. Because you think you can do whatever you want without getting in trouble.

Enoch moved next to me from behind. "Can I see your phone Minx?"

I don't see any harm in handing him my phone. I trust Enoch, he's not such a bad person. Well, he's not a bad person to me. I handed Enoch my phone. Once it was his hands, he tapped on it twice and put my phone to his ear. He's calling my brother. Minx, there is going to be another boy showdown. Awwwww Enoch's sticking up for me again! I said nothing and watched as Enoch talked to my brother. My phone is not on speaker, I can't hear my brother much.

"Oh look! Her friend actually called! Well well w-"

"Yes, this is Minx's friend. How dare you talk to your sister like that? Who do you think you are? You called me a dumbass? I am going to put this to you straight, you are not her father. Plain and simple. You can't tell her what to do. You have no power over Minx at all. If you knew the full extent of her situation you wouldn't have told her what you did. You were an asshole, you don't get to know. It's just rosy to know you don't care about your sister." Then Enoch ended the call. He handed me my phone.

"Thank you Enoch." I said happily as I knew I could stay longer.

"No problem. I was practically forced to anyway." Enoch's getting grumpy again.

"Don't be like that. I know you wanted to." I gave him a hug, I hate it when Enoch's grumpy.

Enoch was stunned by me. I can tell he hasn't been close to a girl like me at all.

Me and Enoch just talked all afternoon. Soon we talked for a couple of hours. Enoch and I are good friends. Enoch isn't a bad person, he just gets in a bad mood is all. I've learned to get Enoch out of a bad mood.

"My parents are coming back soon Enoch, I may have to go. I will come visit again tomorrow if you like."

"Very well. See you tomorrow."

I opened my portal right in front of him. I walked through it and waved goodbye without daring to look back at him. I just can't wait to visit again. My body gets giddy thinking about coming back.


	7. Chapter 7- When they come back

I walked into my portal. I'm starting to think of my portal as a friend. I have home issues though, I hate being at home. I don't want to pass into my dimension. I want to be in that fictional world that feels so real. But Enoch grabbed my arm not even 5 seconds after I was out. He's not pulling me in, he's putting something in my hand. He let go quickly. It is almost instant when I lay my fingerprint on it that I feel, a piece of paper? I moved my arm back out of the portal. I'm holding in my hand a half sheet of paper with Enoch's phone number on it…

585-366-2400

OH MY GOD I HAVE MY CRUSH'S PHONE NUMBER! I'm hyperventilating. I think I'm starting to wheeze. Wait, before I do anything I need to close the portal. Thank goodness, if I forgot about that. I snapped my fingers and that portal was gone in a jiffy.

I looked at my digital alarm clock. 5:00. My parents will be back any minute now. Normally I would hide in my room, but I've been in another dimension all day. Even if I don't want to, I should socialize with my family.

I went downstairs into the living room on the couch to wait until my parents were back. Both of my siblings are out of sight. Have they been in their rooms all day? My brother Jinx has been known to do countless video gaming for more than 5 hours a day. We used play videogames together all the time. But I don't think he would ever want to again after what Enoch did. I love what Enoch did, he was a great help. What Jinx may think is the complete opposite. Last time me and my brother played video games was last summer, before he wanted to commit suicide. The flashback went through my head;

One of Jinx's best friends showed up at my front door. He told me where Jinx was, and that he was going to jump off a building. His friend hadn't known why, but Jinx texted him. I met Jinx's friend when he came over to visit Jinx for video gaming. When I got there, Jinx was standing at the top of a 6 story building, his scarf flailing in the december. Peering over the edge. He didn't notice me slowly creep over to him, holding a big and thick stick. I walked as quietly as I could. When I was near him, he held his arms out. I picked up my pace. I barely got there in time. THWACK! I hit him in front of his face, he fell backwards. Landing on his shoulder. Neither of us said anything. He looked at me like he was sad and mad at the same time, mostly defeated. I was happy he didn't fall over the edge. We walked home in silence, he wouldn't tell me why he tried to kill himself. It was night. I kept my stick until Jinx and I reached our front doorstep. Jinx told our dad that the big red mark on his face was from one of his friends accidentally hitting him in the face by a baseball bat. Dad went along with the story, but he did not buy it. Jinx never tells lies, he's a good kid. If Jinx lies, it's for your own good. After that, Jinx always hated me. First he wouldn't play video games with me, second he gave me dirty looks in the hallway, third he said rude things to me. 3 months ago he shoved me. Now he ignores me. I miss him. The old him. How he used to be. Before he went emo.

I shook my head. No Minx, no! Don't bring up the past. You couldn't have known what you did would come to this. Next time I see him, I'm pleading for forgiveness.

Tiffany bursted through the front door. She slammed the door shut and was panting. Her head jetted from side to side, once she saw that Blair and Dad weren't home she relaxed. She trudged over to a chair in the living room, diagonal from me. "Don't tell Mom and Dad I wasn't watching you guys, and partied."

I'm so disappointed in her. "What's in it for me?"

"They don't get to know that you weren't here all weekend."

"Deal."

Me and Tiffany don't talk much. Sometimes we say good things, sometimes we say bad things. Just because we are making a deal, does not mean we are all the sudden getting along. We can't stand each other. If there was a zombie apocalypse, me and her would go separate ways. We'd be like, 'bye. See you in the afterlife.'

I took my phone and half sheet of paper out of my back pocket, setting up a contact for Enoch. I screenshot the picture of his clay man from the video I made and cropped it. I used the picture for Enoch's contact photo. Once it was done I sat there for a moment and wondered what to text him.

Minx: Hi. This is Minx Addams. Thanks for giving me your phone number.

Enoch: Hello.

Minx: Whatcha doing

Enoch: Messaging you.

Minx: Lol. I meant besides that, silly.

Enoch: Nothing. I have nothing else to do. What are you doing?

Minx: Waiting for my parents to get back.

Enoch: That is boring

Minx: Indeed… but they should be back any minute now.

Enoch: Has your brother said anything to you yet?

Minx: No. I reckon he's still in his room.

Then I heard my parents car pull up In the driveway, and the headlights shine into the living room curtains.

Minx: Sorry, I gotta go. My parents are back.

Enoch: If you need me I'm not far away

Minx: Okey dokey.

I pressed on the home button on my phone. Then I turned it off. I bounced off the couch and went to open the door for my parents. Blair was first to come in with her huge bag on wheels trailing behind her.

"That was great! I loved everything dear. But the car took forever, we should have went by plane. The service was a little slow too." Blair is acting like a spoiled rotten princess. But I might be overreacting.

My dad got in the house and stopped as soon as he was past the door frame. He gave Blair a very mean look of disgust.

"Seriously? After all I have done for you? I took you all the way to Washington D.C. To stay in a 5 star hotel off my savings. I saved that money for years. That should have been a family vacation. I drove all night, for 8 hours. All that hard work, for you to complain?"

"But dear-"

"Don't you 'but dear' me."

They didn't thank me for opening the door for them. They're so caught up in fighting, that they don't see that me and Tiffany are experiencing this. Both of them are wrong. My dad should be nicer, Blair's too selfish. "Welcome back." I said grimly. Both of my parents stopped talking to listen to me. I darted up the stairs with my head down. Not caring enough to hold on the the railing. I left the front door open. The silence however did not last long. I could hear Blair saying, "where did she get her attitude from?" I blocked out the rest of the conversation. It's not my business. I'll wait in my room until dinner is done. While I wait, I'm gonna text my brother.

Minx: I'm sorry about what happened, I shouldn't have snuck out. I can make it up to you. Maybe we can play a videogame?

Jinx: Idk… Let me think about that for a bit.

Minx: Kk.

Wow, that conversation ended short. Wasn't expecting that. I think Enoch knocked some sense into my brother. I might thank Enoch later.

I'm so tired, I don't think I got much sleep last night. I did wake up early, I would say it's because of the time changes from here to Miss Peregrine's loop. But the times are exactly the same. How convenient. Again, I'm in a daze. I'm gonna take a nap.

One hour later…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" I said sleepily.

"Tiffany. It's time for dinner."

I got out of bed regenerated. I walked out of my room and downstairs. Tiffany was gone in a flash.

As I slowly approached the dining table, everyone's already starting to eating dinner. I sat in my usual seat, across from Blair. In front of me was a plate of Spaghetti and meatballs with Sprite. The spaghetti sauce had mini sliced onions and mushrooms. I have a high metabolism, so I ate all of my food pretty fast. It's not I scarf my food down, I just naturally eat fast. I'm also not a picky eater.

When I was done, I got butterflies in my stomach. But these butterflies are engulfed in purple deadly flames. I know I have to tell my family that I can make a portal to another dimension. Don't worry Minx, it's simple, really. If your family accepts you, you stay and just visit Miss Peregrine's loop when you have time. If your family does not accept you, you move to Miss Peregrine's. I dabbed my face with my napkin, then took a swig of my soda.

"Ummmm… I have something to say, or rather show." I sound so nervous. If I just had a good accent like Enoch I would sound so much more cool. The American accent sucks.

My family looked up from their plates. My dad is the only one that seems to have full interest. "What is it honey?"

"Something I can't explain." I said quietly as I pushed my chair back and stepped over to a blank wall by the table. I swiftly took a rooted breath and conducted the electrical energy in my veins. And so, I snapped my fingers at the wall. In reaction, the bolts of electricity shifted from my hand to the wall forming a circle in rapid movements. Man, did I miss those sizzling windy swirls that waved my short hair in the air. It makes me think, getting caught up in that moment that I was comparable to a super hero. Cut the hero part. I'm no hero, I'm just an ordinary human being that has a super power, I am peculiar. I don't care what people say, it is not, by all means, lame.

I let it sit there for a few seconds, until I was sure that my family saw it. The room is dead quiet. Not even the sounds of rotting decay. More quiet than dead. I stepped to the side, away from the portal. I want my family to get a clear view of it. 'My masterpiece can swirl' the air nearly said. I stood there, eyes glued to the ground. Once a few seconds had passed, I raised my arm, and snapped at the wall behind me with my eyes closed. I knew well enough I had closed the portal.

"This is what I can do." I whispered with my eyes closed and my head at the ground. Everyone heard me, because it was so dead quiet.

A fork clattered to the ground. I looked up to see it was Jinx's fork. My whole family gaped at me. Jinx's mouth was wide open. I would not be surprised if his jaw touched the ground. "Minx…" He said below a normal volume.

I waited for my family's approval, but none came. Right away without delay I cared what people might say about me.

The voice of Blair broke the silence that was not peaceful. "You're an Alien!" She said bitterly.

"I just want my family to accept me." I said shamefully.

Tiffany spoke up, "You're not Minx." she said cautiously. "What did you do with Minx? We are not your family. Minx can't do that, are you inside a clone you made of her?" Tiffany's voice was rising faster than a chemical reaction.

My eyes filled with tears. "Can't you see it's me?" I croaked. Keep the tears in no matter what. You can stand up to this.

My family ignored anything I had to say. Especially my father. "We can't tell the police, they won't believe us. 'Help us, an alien is impersonating my child,' they'll never believe us. We'll tell people Minx is missing, and put it in the newspaper. We can't let anybody know, god forbid if this alien shoves us in that… THING. Hide her in the basement."

My fate is now set before me faster than I can ever imagine. "Jinx…?" I stopped for a minute. My dearest brother is not answering me. I began again. "No matter what happens, just know I'm just me, and I will always love you. Even if you don't accept me for who I am. Brother… is that what's really going to be my future?" I have succeeded in no tears falling out of my eye sockets.

Jinx couldn't find his words. "I, I-" he cut himself off and turned away.

He doesn't want to talk to me. Could it be, Jinx is the only one that can't have faith in what I can do but accepts me anyway? I gathered up my last words to my family. "Twins forever." I said sweetly but a with a little of stirn sprinkled on top of it.

My last bit of bravery sulked. I'm stuck. 'Shut the fuck up Minx' I mentally punched myself in the gut. Not that I actually did it, I imagined me doing it to me. Like a clone of myself.

I made a break for it. I ran to the door frame of the dining room. But before I could get far, my dad yelled at nobody in particular.

"DO NOT LET IT GET AWAY. We are going to get through this like a family!"

I couldn't leave the door frame, because a big and heavy thing crashed onto the back of my head. It broke when it fell at the ground.

I staggered, wobbling like a drunk. I looked down to see a big broken plate. It all happened so fast. I turned around, Blair had smashed it at me. She has a smug look on her face. I extended my arm towards Jinx. His face was filled with sadness and worry. He extended his arm towards me. But our hands couldn't reach. Our hands are just 2 feet away. I fell to my knees. My face soaked in tears, and I fell face forward onto the dining room ground. Thus, getting knocked on the head twice, I slowly started to blacked out. Into the unconsciousness once again. I knew this time it wouldn't last 5 minutes. It'd be much more than that.

I still have an idea of what's going on. Jinx is on the ground, I'm laying in his lap. I'm turned upright so I can see his face. Jinx is holding me in his arms, sobbing, "Why did it have to be like this?! I'm so sorry, forgive me. You know what? Twins forever…"

I'm so weak I can't even force a smile, nor speak. My whole world of eyesight and hearing, well, all senses died. Everything turned pitch black. I know I'm not dying, I'm gonna wake up later in the basement.

AUTHORS NOTE; Coming up next, 'I need a hero'. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8- I need a hero

I fell into a deep, cold, hard, and dark sleep. My body is so still and weak, I feel like I'm falling forever. Everything's so black. I'm not aware of my surroundings at all. I haven't been aware for so long that I can't count. All of my senses are hard to grasp. I can't hear anything. I'm so confused. My body is in an uncomfortable position. I think I have been set down on a set of stairs. I can't see. I think I just opened my eyes, but there is no difference. Exact same darkness appears. No light? What happened…? Where am I…? Ok Minx, don't panic, please dear god. Do not panic! I can't. I'm panicking. "MMMMMMFF!" I try to scream, but nothing comes out. I can barely move my mouth. I'm trying to move my hand to my mouth, but my hands won't move. I can't move my legs.

Ok, Think this through. Last time I knew it, my parents came back home. Yes, that's a start. They came back home early. Yes, my sister Tiffany got a call from dad saying so. Tiffany texted me that she got a call from dad and explained to me what dad said to her. I saw her text message as soon as I got home this morning when I was getting dressed. She had messaged me while I was eating dinner at Miss Peregrine's. I however, did not notice because I left my phone in my room. After my parents came home early (by one full day), I had a nap. I was awoken from my nap for dinner. Then… Then… Then… Then… Oh my days! itoldmyfamilyofmynewpower. I had told them, and they thought I was an alien. I feel so ashamed. I don't have the energy to go on like this anymore. Damit! I was so stupid. I read all three books of Miss Peregrine's Home For peculiar children. So I should know better. I can quote it perfectly, what Emma Bloom said. I thought of it in my mind. Thinking through the darkness, how lame I am. The quote, what Emma Bloom said was, "'They may love you,' she whispered. 'But they will never understand."' I want to cry, but I'm empty. I guess I cried all of my tears out already. I want to get out of here, anywhere but here. I just want out. To be in the light. It's no use, just someone, please help me. Anybody. I need a hero. I feel so helpless.

There's only sadness and devastation after I just had the day of my life. How does that even work? I have the time of my life and, well, basically find magic and power. I go to my family to show them, and I'm shut out… Because I'm different… What the hell?! How could my family do this to me?! What the bloody hell do they think they are doing?! Why am I just sitting here and thinking of the past?! I should be breaking out like a stealthy ninja. I have super powers, I can break out like a super villain does when they want out of jail.

I can feel it. The anger boiling in my veins. The power. I'm almost engulfed in it. I feel like a large fire stuck in a small jar. If I don't let it out, it might fade away. Maybe this anger could die out. Wait, it's changing. It's not anger anymore, it's a… How do I put it? A, ummm… A bomb. I was wrong. If I don't let this feeling out of the jar, I just might explode. I'm starting to explode right now. This rage has consumed me. I can't keep it down, or control it. I try to conduct it, when I realize that I've triggered something. What could this be… Wait, no. It can't be. It's, my cloak. It's coming. I force an evil grin like Enoch's under whatever's on my face. I conduct this power outward all over my body. I move it out of my veins and in my whole bloodstream, my bones, my skin, my brain. Every single thing. I spread it and make more. I sculpt it and make sure not much has left my body. I need this power. When I was sure I was done, with an excited glee in my mind I let it all take control. I let go of it all. I didn't know my eyes were closed, but it stung a little. I opened them. There's my tiny purple electrifying matter lighting up all over me. I feel so engaged in it. I remembered how mad I was. The madness is taking control. My whole body feels like an alien invasion. I went livid. The reaction is resulting in the electricity getting hotter. My body doesn't hurt, I actually find this warmth encouraging somehow. Everything's moving faster. The electricity's trickling all around me and dividing. It's a mini transformation.

There's a relaxation on my mouth, legs, feet, arms, and hands. I'm starting to feel ashes fall off of me. The sudden burst of light hurt my eyes. Squinting, I saw the whole room. I'm in the basement. I can move my hands and legs now. I can move my mouth open and close. The electricity disintegrated whatever was bundling me up. But I should be quiet, I don't want my family knowing I can now get away. I walked down the stairs. My body lighting up the way.

Desperate for escape, I pointed to a blank wall and snapped my fingers. The portal appeared as soon as the lightning bolt touched a wall. The room is more than twice lit up now. My body and the portal are glowing bright. I only walked to the portal a couple of steps when my foot was yanked. I almost fell, but I caught myself. I turned around to inspect my foot when I realized that my foot was chained to the staircase. Thunder/ lightning or even electricity in general might be enough to convert duct tape and rope to ashes, but not metal chain. I basicly just got no where. Yup, still stuck. I'm just a helpless girl. I need a hero.

I waited. Waited. Waited, and waited. I think 10 minutes have passed. I hope one of the peculiars comes to help me. They have no idea this is happening to me. Horace can dream of the future, but he can't dream of everything. After even more waiting, I checked my phone. It reads 7:43. I think I still have time. Just to prove me wrong, my cloak disappeared within a second. My body looks perfectly normal now.

Emma walked through the portal "Minx?" She asked with a flame on her hand.

"Yes it is me, Minx. I'm chained to this staircase you see,"

"Whats going on?"

"I showed my family my peculiarity, and they think I'm an alien. So they chained me up in the basement."

"I know what that's like..." Emma said with a soft comforting voice.

She walked over to me and got down to melt the chain around my ankle. Emma knows she has to be careful, I don't want a third degree burn tonight.

She continued talking. "When my mom found out I was peculiar, she thought I was a demon. But my dad, locked me in my room and tied me to a chair."

"I'm sorry to hear that Emma."

"Well, I'm ok now. That's all that matters."

"I guess so."

"Alright Minx. I melted the chain off, your free." Emma said as she got back on her feet.

"Thanks. Let's get out of here." I said in a whisper.

"Before we do, the first person to notice your portal was Enoch. He got worried and told miss peregrine, 'If Minx wanted to come she would have walked through the portal. Not just leave it open.' He wanted to go though, but i can protect myself with fire and all."

"Enoch was worried about me?" It's too bad, I would love to have a knight in shining armor. More like, Enoch to come save me. But i'm not complaining, I like having Emma as a friend.

"I found the thought of it weird too. But anywho, are you going to be staying at Miss Peregrine's now?"

"Anyplace but here." I said with a straight face.

Emma gasped at my reply. "I cannot wait to tell the others. We should celebrate!" She said in a loud whisper.

"Eh?"

Celebrate? What does Emma mean by this? What is she up to?

But before any explaining could begin, Emma is taking my hand and running me across the room to the portal. As I went in the portal, I noticed that it's only a millimeter from one side to the other. The portal slowly tickled my body as I was run through it.

When we got to the other side, I saw Enoch and Miss Peregrine waiting for us. Emma took her hand away. All of us are standing in the lobby on the marble floor. Enoch's arms are crossed, he's putting his weight on one leg, and he's raising an eyebrow at me.

Miss Peregrine looked mostly unfazed. "Miss Addams, can you explain to me what happened? You clothes are filthy, you are covered in ashes, and your hair is sticking up in odd positions."

"I showed my family my peculiarity so they decided to call me an alien, throw a glass plate upside my head, lock me up in a pitch dark basement, bundle me up in duct tape, and chain me up to the stairs." I said with a boring expression.

"You poor poor thing. I am so sorry that I asked."

"It's fine. I don't care about anything anymore anyway." My expression didn't change.

"Don't say that, you are away from that now. You do not have to be so gloomy."

Emma spoke up. "That is exactly why I have decided to celebrate Minx's stay."

Enoch put his weight back on both legs, non raised his eyebrow, and put his arms at both sides. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"All of the girls have a sleepover in the library."

Miss Peregrine now looks impressed with Emma's idea. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Miss Bloom. That would definitely lift Minx's spirit. First, Minx needs to wash up. Miss Bloom, you may set up and tell the girl peculiars. Mr O'Connor, there is nothing to worry, Minx is fine."

Enoch's face began to turn red, and now he's stomping off. Enoch's so~ cute when he's embarrassed or angry.

Emma skipped away in a happy mood.

I'm still feeling gloomy. I walked with Miss Peregrine upstairs. "You can share a room with Bronwyn if you like." Miss Peregrine said.

"Ok."

When I was upstairs I went straight to Bronwyn's door. I knocked. Bronwyn appeared from behind the door.

She smiled. "Hullo Minx."

"Hi… Uhmmm… Something happened at my house when my family found out about my peculiarity… So I'm here to stay… I was wondering if you were willing to share a room with me…"

"All of us went through that phase." Bronwyn said. She opened the door all the way to let me in. "You can come in, what's mine is yours."

"There's not much I need to put in the room, just my dresser."

"I don't mind." She said walking away to her bed to read a magazine. I shut the door.

This is gonna be easy, all I have to do is create a portal to the exact location of wherever I need to go, I don't have to do much walking. I doubt I'd get caught. If I do, I can throw purple lightning bolts.

Walking over to the blank wall by my bed, I imagined standing behind my dresser. Then I snapped my fingers. When the portal appeared, I almost went in. I could have bumped into the dresser. Carefully I put my hands in the portal and grabbed hold of the big dresser. Luckily, my dresser is on wheels. Pulling it out, I'm dragging it to the space between my bed and the wall in a corner. My dresser is plain white, curved around the edges, and has fancy bronze handles. I'm going back into the portal for my shoes, towel, and pajamas. This is my last time I am ever going to be in my room. I looked around it, and threw my shoes + towel + my outfit I wore yesterday + girly skull sleeping bag + matching pillow, in the portal. If there's a slumber party, we might need sleeping bags. I tip toed out of my bedroom to the laundry room. To my surprise, nobody heard me, and I found my pajamas in the dryer. I went back to my old bedroom and in the portal.

When I was back in Bronwyn and my bedroom, the portal disappeared. I've decided to align my shoes under my new bed. My outfit I wore yesterday isn't that dirty, I'm in a loop. But I should wash it later.

I took my towel, pajamas, slippers and trudged down the hall to the girls bathroom. Then I opened a portal in the bathroom to get my shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, hair comb and body wash. I'm living in a loop now, I don't have to get cleaned anymore. There's no point if when the loop resets, and I'd be all the sudden clean again. But I need a quick shower now.

Before I got in, I combed my hair when the back of my head was struck with the comb. It's causing instant pain.

"OW!" I yelled.

Someone came running down the hall.

"Are you Ok in there?" Millard said from the other side of the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Can you look at this for me?" I said. I turned around and pushed some hair back from the area on my head. Millard has a clear view of the back of my head now.

Millard took a hitched breath. "You have a pretty bad scratch there… how did you manage that?"

"Glass plate."

"Oo, you should clean that out."

"Ok."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks,"

I could hear Millard's invisible body shuffling away. I closed the door. I slowly combed my hair. Then after my quick shower, I dried myself off. I put on my pajamas. My head was throbbing when I got it wet. But now it's numb. As long as my hair is covering it, no one will know but Millard. I don't like that sentence. I fixed my hair then gathered my clothes and hung up my towel.

I don't hang out with much people. I like to hide away and read. I love peace and quiet. So I haven't been to much sleepovers. I put my dirty clothes in my room. I'm gonna have to get used to this no laundry concept. I put my slippers on and grabbed my pillow, sleeping bag, and phone.

To be continued…

AUTHORS NOTE: Woo hoo! Get ready for "truth or dare". Any ideas? Please tell me the truths and dares you wish to seek by writing lots and lots of reviews.


	9. Chapter 9- Minx's celebration

The girl peculiars were gathered in a circle sitting on their sleeping bags. They wanted to stay close together, and there weren't enough couches. The current time was 8:23pm. The girls are ready to begin the celebration. But what were they to do? It was Emma's idea, shouldn't she know? Certainly she does. Since such an idea was the work of Emma, the girl peculiars saw her as the boss or someone they should listen too. After all, Emma had the collaboration all planned out.

"Before we begin, I want to apply a forced invite upon another peculiar soul." Emma spoke as she gazed over at a green empty sleeping bag matched with a pillow in a brown case with cute mystical plant designs printed on it.

Minx is starting to like Emma. Emma has a hint of a mild spicy sense of humor, although Emma takes it seriously. On the other hand, Emma is a smart courageous leader. But most of all, she's beautiful. How could such a delicate face cause so much destruction? To call Emma hot, would fall on both levels. She is definitely Jacobs type.

But Minx likes Enoch's dry sense of humor more. Minx finds Enoch funny.

Emma is not letting anybody comment to her announcement until she is finished.

Emma glanced at Bronwyn. "I have faith that only one of us can fully achieve that goal."

Everyone was equally confused, but they did not dare to interrupt the fire teenager. If anybody said a word, it would be like asking for a death sentence. Emma's in a happily mysterious mood. No one messes with Emma. Her attitude matches her fire. That doesn't mean Emma's mean. Fire is warm and needed, plus not bad unless you make it. Which makes Emma a nice girl.

Emma shot a smile at Minx. "But only one of us can make that happen. That's the person I am dedicating this celebration to. Minx, this may sound crazy, but you think of the area you want to go, then create a portal to that one area. If you think of a person well enough, and make a portal that leads to he or she, can't you track down people? My point is, I would like to compose a kidnap for our long lost friend Fiona."

Olive and Claire are completely speechless. They moved closer together even though their sleeping bags were next to each other to begin with. Olive and Claire hugged each other tight then cried utter tears of joy.

Minx felt the heavy weights if _responsibility_ on her shoulders. All of the girl peculiars are counting on her. If Minx failed, she would feel so bad that her internal organs would feel like mush.

"What do you say partner? Can you do it?" Said Emma.

"I most certainly can. I'm going to try my very best. If I fail, I will make it happen anyway. If Fiona is dead, I'm afraid I will be forced to try to travel through time! I will please you!" Minx has not made a portal just yet that meant not traveling through dimensions, she's new to this whole 'tracking people' thing. Minx was sad when she found out in the 2nd book that Fiona fell off a cliff. Fiona could be alive, she could have whispered to the plants around her to extent or move to catch her or break her fall.

Olive and Claire still have no idea what to say. They cried harder. The two little girls are such good friends, it looks like they can read each other's minds. They might as well have an imaginary new half of a peculiar soul. They knew exactly how each other felt. They don't need to say anything to one another to understand. They didn't want to believe Fiona was dead, now they don't have to. They put their relief on Minx's shoulders. The heaviness of them counting on Minx is unbearable.

Emma pulled a photo out of her pocket. "Here's a picture of her." Emma handed it to Minx.

Minx tried her best not to get any fingerprints on the delicate picture.

When Minx created her first portal, it took away all of the pictures of the peculiars that were on her wall inside her closet. The portal still has those pictures, including Fionas. Minx will have to make due without a piece of Fiona. Like how the portal took Ransom Riggs hair. The portal did this, because it needed to know where the other side of the portal would appear. The DNA of the book's creator in Minx's original dimension helped with that. The DNA lead to Ransom's mind, connecting to the story. (If Ransom Riggs didn't make those books, the dimension would still exist.) If there was cheese and a magazine nearby, the portal could have taken that too. But neither was nearby. Minx being the owner of the portal, had an idea of that concept. It is possible for Minx to create the portal.

Minx is filled with bits of bravery. Her part is very important. If she can bring Fiona back, all of Miss Peregrine's peculiars, and Miss Peregrine, will adore Minx.

Minx took a long look at the photo. Once she had the exact thought of it perfectly set in her mind, she was ready. All of the girls stopped what they were doing to wait for her.

Minx was a little afraid, what if someone tried to jump out the portal and tackle them? Minx knows a certain way to use her powers differently that requires not making portals, but just zapping. She can zapp non deadly but hurtful bits of purple electricity at people. If Minx tried hard enough she could burn skin and hair, like an electric shock. It came on instinct. Minx also somehow knows how to gather a purple ball of electricity in her hand. But what Minx didn't know, is that she can make purple thunder and lightning clash in the sky, and power things up. All because the night she made her first portal, a thunder and lightning storm began. A lightning/ thunder bolt struck the roof of her room on her house as she went in the portal, thus electrifying the portal. Minx was pulled into her first portal, so she did not get to experience the rain that followed.

Minx said, "I'm ready. Let's get on with the show." Then she punched her left hand with her right fist.

Minx walked over to a blank wall nearby the girls, Bronwyn followed. Emma, Olive and Claire sat in silence. They haven't seen her make a portal yet.

Minx stopped at the barenaked wall. She closed her eyes and took a calming deep breath from her nose. She knew this was gonna take great skill.

Minx thought of all the moments in the book and movie that Fiona acted in. Minx barely knows much about Fiona, but she still knows a lot.

Minx gathered her electricity as she thought of exactly how Fiona looks. She told the portal about Fiona poetically in her head before she made the portal, as if chanting a spell. Her mouth danced in the words as she pointed to the wall.

'Please allow a doorway to be created here,

I want the live peculiar soul and being of Fiona,

Fiona is the one that controls the earth,

Bring Fiona with her element,

I want Fiona immediately,

Fore Fiona is in this exact dimension,

Track her,

I want Fiona from this very time,

Fiona is the earth bender,

Life grows magically from her twiddling thumbs,

Show me her body.'

Minx snapped her fingers. This portal was different, you could hear it's whirling winds that whistled at the air. The portal only made Minx's hair flap, not Bronwyn's. Bronwyn was right next to her. Only Minx could actually feel her spell eco off the walls. Minx has no idea if it worked.

Minx's body was suddenly magnetically attracted to the portal. The portal is slowly pulling her in.

Minx turned to the baffled Bronwyn. "Take my hand, Fiona doesn't know me. If she fights back, I'll need your strength." Bronwyn silently nodded and did as she was told.

The two ran in together.

Emma, Claire, and Olive waited still as statues for the next 7.5 minutes that passed. None of them said a word. They secretly always felt like normals, deep deep down. What they just saw, was labeled 'crazy.' walking clay was one thing, but a portal that sucks you in that could lead to oblivion was another.

Minx came back from the portal perfectly fine. Bronwyn came back holding Fiona's hands behind her back. Fiona looks in good condition. Her hairs messy as always. She's clean, healthy, well fed, and she is wearing a plain green tank top with grey comfy shorts. Fiona's holding a big plastic bag of clothes and a pair of shoes. She has tears in her eyes.

Today's a day to cry.

Minx snapped the portal closed. Then Bronwyn let go of Fiona.

"Where the hell have you been?" questioned Emma.

"I… fell off the cliff… and fell into a tree… broke my fall. I was wounded... I couldn't find you guys… so I walked until I found civilization. Someone took me into an orphanage for normals and to a hospital… That was 2 years ago." She said quietly.

Minx joined in on the conversation to explain things. "We are having a slumber party celebrating my stay at Miss Peregrines. We are at Miss Peregrine's new loop. All of the other peculiar children are fine. Yes, we have kidnapped you, you can thank Emma for that. It was her idea. We would love it if you joined us, we have a sleeping bag for you. Minx Addams the portal maker and conductor of electricity at your service."

Lines of tears streamed down her face. This was Fiona's dream. That one day she would join her friends once again. This was all she wanted and more. The 3 nights she spent in the forest all alone weren't for nothing. She was so thankful, she forgot that she didn't like to talk at all. She waited for 2 years.

"I would love to join in on your party. But first can I see the headmistress and ummm…" said Fiona.

Emma knows Fiona well, but not as well as Hugh. "You can go see him."

A big smile smashed her shocking mood. She grabbed Bronwyn's hand and pulled her out the door. Fiona asked where headmistress's room was. There, Fiona and Bronwyn explained everything to Miss Peregrine. When they were done, Bronwyn told Fiona where Hugh's bedroom was and how to get back to the library. Bronwyn gave the couple alone time and went to the library without Fiona. Overall, it was only half an hour.

When Fiona got back to the library, she sat down in the circle on her sleeping bag in a new mood.

Emma cleared out her throat. "Shall we get started? I was thinking a game of 'truth or dare' might lift Minx's spirits." Emma got up to turn off the light and lit a fire on her hand. Emma is now the girls only source of light.

Olive got excited. "Yay! I love games!"

Claire turned to her friend with concern. "But what if they make us do things we don't want to do?"

"It can't be that bad." Olive is certain.

Emma said, "ok, here are the ground rules. You have to do your truth or dare. No cheating, that means you tell the truth and we watch you do the dare. We are going to go in a circle clockwise, so everybody gets to ask truth or dare. Don't ask the same person more than twice."

Claire was less concerned. "K, that sounds reasonable."

Emma looked around at the girls. "So who want to go first?"

Nobody wants to go. Fiona raised her hand, she's a good volunteer.

Emma didn't care. "Ok, choose someone and ask them."

"Oh… Ok. I choose Minx. Truth or dare?"

Minx gulped. She doesn't like this game, but she wants to have fun. Her new friends can get to know her better this way. To avoid doing dumb things, Minx chose truth.

"Truth."

Fiona took a long thought. She wants to be a normal teenage peculiar. What do girls ask each other?

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Minx is a follower of rules. She does not want to lie. Instead, she stared blankly at Fiona. Fiona instantly felt bad.

Claire was pleased. "Come on Minx, tell us!"

Emma was also pleased. "Rules 1 and 2."

Minx was so nervous her face turned a hot blood red. She hid her face in her hands and sighed. But her hands also got hot. Soon only her hands were covered in glowing purple electricity. Now Minx was too lighting up the room.

"Enoch." She said in a shaky tone.

Minx was so surprised she actually said it, that her hands went back to normal.

Emma smirked. "I knew it."

"Enoch's a lucky guy." Said Olive.

Minx changed the subject. "Olive, you're next."

"Hm. Bronwyn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to juggle two couches." Olive turned on the light switch. Emma glumly clapped her fire gone.

"I don't know how to juggle, but okay."

So Bronwyn walked over to a couch, threw it up into the air, picked up another couch and threw it in the air. Then she threw back up couch 1, soon afterward 2. She continued this cycle until she had done it 10 times. She set down the couches and went back to her seat. It wasn't hard at all like she thought it would be.

Olive was filled with wonder. She thought it was enough to be in a circus show.

Emma then got back up to turn off the library light again. Emma loved using her power, she felt useful. Emma doesn't always like to burn or ruin things. Emma lit her palm on fire again, then took her seat on her hot pink sleeping bag with a design of printed hearts on fire.

Claire looked over at Emma, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell me, what did you mean before when you said 'lifting Minx's spirits.'"?

Minx cannot stop the truth from being told. She held her breath and kept quiet.

"I said that because, I wanted to make Minx feel better for her family not liking her for her peculiarity."

"Oh…"

Now it was Minx's turn. "Truth or dare, Olive?"

"Dare."

Minx had given it great thought for what she would dare and who. Minx knows exactly what she's gonna say, and it is hilariously perfect.

"I dare you to float up to the ceiling, stand upside down, and pretend to be a vampire."

Olive's mouth was wide open in response. She froze for a second.

"Sorry, I just had to…"

"I don't like this game anymore."

Claire said, "I told you so!"

Olive ignored Claire and took her shoes off. Olive magically floated to the ceiling. After a long moment of positioning, she closed her eyes. It's hard to do much upside down. Olive furiously opened her eyes.

"Hissss… hissss! You have woken me from my eternal slumber. Now I must suck your delicious blood!" Olive said dryly.

Everyone stared up at the ceiling. They thought it was a little funny, but they kept to themselves. Bronwyn especially. "Do you need help getting down?"

"No. Its easier to sleep without my shoes."

"Ok maggpie, here." Bronwyn said softly as she handed Olive her sleeping bag.

Olive oddly crawled inside and positioned herself so she was staring down at us. Olive's back is now to the ceiling.

When Bronwyn knew Olive was ready, Bronwyn was ready to resume the game. She was next anyway. "Fiona, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Bronwyn knows what she's asking Fiona, and is not stopping to think. "Do you miss your normal orphanage you spent for the last 2 years?"

"Not really, but kinda. I mean, I didn't even get to use my peculiarity."

Bronwyn loves this new socially talkative Fiona. "I almost felt bad for kidnapping you. I now realize I don't want to force one of my friends into doing something they do not want to do."

"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank goodness. I thought we'd lose you there."

Fiona does not want to repeat herself. So she let the conversation end like that.

Olive watched down at them as if they were a tv show she was watching alone. "You're up next Emma."

Emma's face filled with excitement. "Uh, Minx! Truth or dare?"

Minx got weary of the game and hasteful. But she didn't like the vibe 'truth' gave. What secrets would they dig out of her? Minx hated the thought of it.

"Dare."

Emma scratched her head and stared off into space. As if what she was looking at was miles away. Minx that saw it was all clear now, Emma is going to dare her to do something insanely crazy. Then Emma had her idea. Her actions changed to a certain point, that everyone could almost see a light bulb go off above her head. But of course there really isn't a light bulb.

"I dare you to tell Enoch how you feel about him."

It was at the moment when Olives mind said, 'Oo, this just got real!"

Currently it's like the only people in the room are Emma and Minx. Everyone else shut their mouths. They all almost feel invisible, like Millard.

If Minx's eyes were made of glass, they would now shatter due to shock. Either that or her brain would now explode.

"But… Enoch and I just met a few days ago."

"True, and you guys had hours upon hours of time to be alone. You two have so much in common. If you were in his basement, then you aren't bothered by jarred dead things. Look at your sleeping bag for goodness sake, skulls? With droopy bloody bows? Skull bunny pajamas? You and Enoch are perfect for each other. Plus, I kissed Jacob when we only knew each other for a few days." Emma is right.

"Have you been spying on me Emma?" Minx said feeling ever so small. The helplessness came back, in another form. But this isn't fearing the present (like being locked up in the basement in her dad's house), it's fearing her future.

"I was just thinking about my friend Enoch. You're the best girl he could ever get, maybe even the only girl. He adores you, you even changed him. Enoch actually listened to me this morning. He never listens unless it's important."

Before Minx could accept taking all the information in, she looked around the circle of sitting girls and at the ceiling with fire in her eyes. "If you guys ever talk about this to anybody, I will go cray- cray."

Their dumbfounded facial expressions did not change. None were gonna squawk about a fact. Lips are sealed.

Emma ignores Minx's mini outburst. "Imagine it, Enoch? Falling in love? He's too gloomy, independent, and negative to think much about that."

"Independence and gloom aren't so bad you know. I love being alone." Minx is confused for such a conversation topic.

"Another thing in common! It's rains!" Emma said while putting her hands up in the air and wiggling her fingers.

"I thought he liked you." Minx doesn't believe Emma 100%.

"Who cares? I'm already in a relationship, and you'd be a better person for Enoch. Hey, you're distracting me so you don't have to do the dare! Get going."

"Can't I just call or text him?" Minx said when pulling out her phone.

"You have his phone number? This is worse than I thought."

"He only gave it to me today."

"Call Enoch. And put you phone on speaker." Emma was determined.

Minx powerlessly obeyed her new master. She likes to obey Enoch better. Less that 10 taps on the cool screen of the phone, and Minx's phone was ringing.

The other girls politely stayed shutting up.

Enoch's calm voice filled the library from the device. " _Hey Minx."_

"Hi..."

" _How are you doing?"_

"Not bad. Why do you ask?"

" _Well you did take a plate to the head._ "

Minx wanted to keep that part a secret to the rest of the peculiars, but she can't get worked up about that now.

"I'm ok. But there was a bad scratch at the back of my head earlier. Nothing I couldn't handle, I cleaned it out and it's numb now."

" _You sure you don't want to see a professional?"_

"I'm sure." Minx's head is fine.

" _If you say so. What did you want to call me about?"_

"Ya… About that… I, uhmm… I. Wanted to confess that… I- IReallyreallylikeyou."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"..."_

"..."

They sat there in silence for what felt like forever. Until Emma finally broke it with; "Oh for goodness sake." Then she ended the call.

Minx sat still in silence. How was she ever going to show her face to him again? Emma made it awkward! Minx couldn't say that, she was still consumed in the horrible silence. Fear ate at Minx most.

Bronwyn glared at Emma. "I think that's enough of 'truth or dare' tonight. Next time, people don't have to do the dare or truth. Let's sleep on it."

Emma blew out her fire on the palm of her hand, and the deep dark atmosphere, caught Minx by a bubbly feeling.

All the girls slept heavily.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter the romance gets bigger. Also, I don't do cliff endings. Nope. But I do long endings! (Mentally cries.) I know, I'm hideous! If you want the next chapter to be last, WRITE REVIEWS. Please… Please! Write reviews. I love them all!


	10. Chapter 10- Do not avoid

Minx knew what she did wasn't her fault. Emma made Minx do that. So Minx put it behind her, and walked it off. It was not easy.

Minx really does have a crush on Enoch. She loved every single line he said in all 3 books of Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. She is obsessed with Enoch O'Connor. She knew they would be good friends. And to be able to see him moving, alive, breathing, looking at her, talking to her, to feel the skin on his hand… was just that. Nothing but a dream. But she is living in that dream, so it has to be real. Right?

Minx was slightly happy for Enoch to know she likes him. But things between them are going fast. Maybe he will never understand.

Maybe Minx created the whole dimension she's in now. Minx second thought such an idea. She come to the bottom line; Of course Minx did **NOT** create the whole bloody dimension. If she did, she would be starting the Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children story from the very beginning with Jacob. All Minx created was the doorway to the dimension.

Minx was the first girl to wake up. Minx took all of her stuff and put them in her room. And to relieve her nerves, she brushed every microscopic millimeter of her mouth. Then combed out her hair. Today, Minx felt like relaxing, and hiding. She put on a plain grey dress that went down to her knees. She slipped on her black flats.

Minx does not feel like hiding out in the open. That includes her room. So she hid in the shadows under a tree in the backyard, close to the house. She brought a good book and her phone with her.

Minx left reality for a long long while. She didn't feel like keeping track of time. All she knew, was she woke up pretty early. She read and read, forgetting everything. After a while, she kept track of time. She already memorized what time each meal started. When meal times came around, she had big conversations with the girl peculiars that sat close to her. Minx has only one goal today: to get away from Enoch.

Fiona was the highlight of the entire day. Everybody's attention was glued to her. The peculiars were rattled with Minx's action. In return, they showered her with compliments. Usually during breakfast. The peculiars asked Fiona a million questions, Miss Peregrine even chipped in. Turns out, Fiona hasn't changed at all. Except for the fact that she talks a lot more.

After breakfast, Minx played with Olive and Claire. Their childish ways made her feel a little better.

After lunch, she explored the forest behind the house. Hugh found her there, before she could get a moment's peace.

"Sorry to bother you," said Hugh. "But I just wanted to thank you for bringing Fiona back." Hugh choked back some tears. "I thought she was dead… How could I ever repay you?"

Minx doesn't know what to do. She hasn't been in such a situation. "You don't have to. The thought of it is enough, really."

"Your so kind." *Sobs* "I'm gonna need a minute to myself." Then he walked away with his face in his hands.

Wow. Was the only word in her mind. All she could think was wow. Minx too needs a minute to herself. She sat down by a small pond, and thought with a blank mind.

She explored the whole forest by dinner. She practically knows all of the whereabouts now.

After supper, Minx shied away to her room. Minx got a text message as soon as she sat on her bed.

Enoch: Are you avoiding me?

Minx's heart was ripped in 2 when she read Enoch's text. It killed her to know the answers 'yes'. It's so boring to hide. She wanted to spend time with Enoch. But Minx doesn't know how to answer.

Enoch: Is it because of last night?

Minx: What I said last night… Emma told me to do it. We were playing truth or dare.

Enoch: Well that's just perfect.

Minx: Indeed.

Enoch: Emma told you to?

Minx: Ya… Do you want to pretend it never happened?

Enoch: Perhaps if we spoke about this aspect in person.

Minx: Possibly

Enoch: Meet me in my basement tonight when you have got the time.

Minx: Yes sir!

Enoch: Yes sir?

Minx: Obeying orders?

Enoch: You know you don't have to?

Minx: I want to

Enoch: ?. Nobody ever listens to me like this.

Minx: I do

Enoch: I can see that. See you in the basement later.

Minx: Okie dokie.

Enoch fixed it! The bond between them isn't awkward anymore! Minx loves this. The bubbly feeling rises and fills Minx's brain with excitement. Her eyes rushed to the time on her phone. 6:45. Minx decided to go to the basement at 7:15. Until then, Minx messaged Jinx.

Minx: Yo.

Jinx: How did you escape? Are you okay?

Minx: I'm doing quite well. Currently in my portal. The one I showed you.

Jinx: How? Father duct taped you, the chains.

Minx: I resorted the tape to dust with my power. I opened a portal, and my fire friend came out to melt the chains. ?ￂﾠ

Jinx: Coolest sis eva

Minx: Just tell me when the house is empty, how long, and I can come visit you.

Jinx: but what if they try to get you?

Minx: ZAP. Their bald. ZAP. Big scar.

Jinx: KK… I gotta go. Text ya later sis

Minx: night bro

Jinx: Night.

Bronwyn is gone mothering Olive and Claire.

Minx put on her skull bunny pajamas. 'What if when we're done talking, it's late?' She said to herself. It sounded like a proficient purpose. While she waited for time to go by, she played on her phone.

Minx was at Enoch's basement door at 7:15. She knocked twice. Attempting to apply effort not to bang on the door. Everyone else, is out of sight and distance.

Enoch opened the door. Minx smiled at him excitedly in anticipation.

Enoch opened the door all the way, pulling the lightweight wooden door easily from the handle. It creaked loudly in response. The door is now angled at 80 degrees, almost touching the wall inside the basement. Enoch kept his hold on the handle, standing between the door and the wall. Enoch doesn't have to tell her to come in, she has it fixed in the mind. She strolled over to the staircase, and down the steps. Minx walked over to the middle of the basement, and stopped. Minx expected Enoch to start. And by the time he got over to her, he got the message.

"Before you pretend to forget what you said last night, I just wanted to ask a few things."

Minx played with her hands covered in unhelpful paws. Her paws that were covering both of her hands. She keeps her attention to the paws. "Me too. When Emma told me to tell you, she wanted my phone on speaker. All of the girl peculiars herd me. It was so embarrassing to me, that I thought if I avoided you I could feel a little better."

"That answers most of my questions."

Minx's head remained down. She kept her eyes focused on her Unhelpfully cute paws. Enoch tilted her head up with his right hand until their eyes finally met. His grasp on her chin was quite loose. The touch wasn't tight, or tense. It was affixed. He touched her chin, like it was of great delicate importancey.

A shiver went down her spine. Minx's arms fell to her sides. All the sudden her arms were heavy. She felt cornered but extremely comfortable. Minx never knew she could love feeling helpless. She would do anything he wanted at that moment.

Enoch's expression hardened. Immediately Enoch asked his one and only question. "Did you mean it when you said, 'I really really like you' to me?" He doesn't know what Emma's exact dare words were.

Minx nodded her head up and down a few times in response, too stunned for words. Enoch moved his right hand with her head as it moved, so he still had her chin.

This time, he put both hands sternly on both of her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, and crashed his lips to hers. Enoch's rush to do the motion was jolted.

Minx did not move out of her position, nor spot. Minx's lips moved in sync with his cold, soft lips. It was a long enjoyable kiss.

At last, he pulled away from her lips. They were both out of breath, mostly Minx. Their first kiss was amazing.

"Nobody understands or loves me like you do." He said with irresistible tired eyes.

"What isn't there to like?" Minx was confused. Asking him, made her even more confused.

"My attitude? My grumpiness?" He answered knowledgeably.

"I love it." She with ease.

"That's one of the reasons I adore you." And he gave her a quick, more passionate kiss.

Wow. Wow is the only word in her vocabulary. If Minx didn't watch herself, she would say nothing but wow in different tones.

"What are the other peculiars gonna think?" Minx loves the kisses. How'd Enoch get to be such a good kisser? But now isn't the time.

"We will be ourselves. What's more disgusting than Emma dating her EX- boyfriends grandson?" Enoch has so much pride.

"That is weird…" Minx agrees with him full heartedly.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Enoch said with a smirk.

Minx blushed nervously, and dodged his look at her. Although, she couldn't for long. He really knows how to make a girl fall head over heels for him. "Dunno."

"Also, does it bother you I'm 119 years old?" Enoch's emotions change fast. Minx however, is still flushed from the kiss action.

"Not at all. You might be older, but your brain didn't age. So you're still gonna act like a teenager. I wouldn't let a boy younger than me kiss me like that."

"True. I did not think of it like that." Enoch was caught off guard again.

Minx studied his face. Earning an evil grin from the cute teenager. Her heart ached again.

Enoch began to say something, then scratched his head. "What time is it?"

Minx fetched her phone from her butt pocket, eager to please Enoch's wishes. "8:21. Wow, that was longer than expected."

"Crap! Shit, shit shit shit shit…" A paranoid look clouded Enoch's face.

"What is it?" Minx said innocently.

"Miss Peregrine does room checks at 8:30. If we are not there, she's gonna kill us. We have to go, NOW."

"Oh… I don't want her to find out!" Minx shared the scared expression with Enoch.

"Then come on!" Enoch grabbed her hand, and bolted up the stairs. He managed to close the basement door behind them without much noise. They went across the house and up the stairs.

Before Minx entered her room, she kissed Enoch on the cheek and whispered, "goodnight."

"The night's not over yet, I'll text you after I'm settled in my room." Enoch walked away. Does he stay up all night?

Minx shrugged it off. She can't wait for him to text her. Minx casually entered Bronwyn and her room.

"Hullo Minx."

"Hi." Minx said as she slumped onto her bed.

"How was your day?" Bronwyn gave Minx her full attention.

This is their 1st night of normal bedroom settings.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Minx wants to tell at least one person about her news.

"Sure, and I'm glad to keep it." Bronwyn treats her friends like family.

"Enoch kissed me." Minx said being almost down to a whisper.

"Huh! I can't believe it. But how romantic. Congratulations."

Minx hugged herself and rolled around her bed. It was the only way to contain her fangirling. She had a crazy smile on her face.

Minx's actions bewildered Bronwyn. Bronwyn didn't have much to say. "I thought I knew Enoch. Only, I do not."

"It was magical Bronwyn. Magical." Then Minx put her hands together and up to her cheek.

"Is that true?" Bronwyn's bewildering went through the roof.

Minx sat up to face Bronwyn and nodded her head until she was dizzy.

"I don't have a problem with it." Bronwyn said doubtfully.

Miss Peregrine knocked on the door, turning the girl's thoughts off.

Minx answered, "Yes?"

Miss Peregrine came in through the door. "Good. You're both here." Then she waltzed away, closing the door behind her.

Minx and Enoch texted each other all night.

Enoch: U awake?

Minx: Yes.

Enoch: Any questions?

Minx: About what?

Enoch: What do u mean, 'about what?'

Minx: About earlier?

Enoch: Indeed

Minx: Not exactly

Enoch: So, u have a question otherwise?

Minx: Nope

Enoch: Yes u do

Minx: No I don't

Enoch: U sure about that?

Minx: No.

Enoch: What is it then?

Minx: I mean yes

Enoch: ?

Minx: Do you have a question about it?

Enoch: No. That is the reason why I asked u

Minx: Oh

Enoch: Spit it out already

Minx doesn't respond.

Enoch: U can tell me. It's not like anyone can hear u

Minx: Promise?

Enoch: I'm not quite a big fan on that topic, including ones whom tend to be similar.

Enoch: I promise not to tell anybody

Minx: Ok

Enoch: I'm waiting

Minx: It's embarrassing though

Enoch: Just tell me. It's not like me and u are face to face currently

Minx: How did u get to be such a good kisser

Minx: Why do u like me

Enoch: That is just the way it is

Minx: Oh

Enoch: That was all?

Minx: Afraid so…

Enoch: Interesting questions u got there.

Minx: U think so?

Enoch: Yes

Minx: I didn't get much of an answer

Enoch: I didn't get much of u getting straight to the questions

Minx: I suppose…

Enoch: I like u, for your personality ok?

Minx: Thank u

Enoch: Ya, ya. What makes ya think I am a good kisser? Is it because u have kissed someone else before

Minx: No one else besides u

Enoch: I don't know if I'm "Such a good kisser"

Minx: Sorry

Enoch: For?

Minx: Making this awkward

Enoch: I'm good.

Minx: Thank goodness

Enoch: Ur not.

Minx: How do u know that?

Enoch: I didn't until u just said so.

Minx: U know me too well.

Enoch: If I did not, I wouldn't have kissed you

Minx: Ur right

Enoch: Of course i'm right.

Minx: Ok.

Enoch: Ur really gonna go with that?

Minx: I'll go with everything u say.

Enoch: Everything?

Minx: Every single thing

Enoch: All right.

Minx: I'm so sorry I avoided u

Enoch: I don't know if I accept ur apology

Minx: I will make it up to u, I swear.

Enoch: Ok

Minx: I'm willing to do anything

Enoch: Anything?

Minx: You name it

Enoch: Let me think about that

Minx: As much time as you need

Enoch: You won't like it

Minx: I will love it

Enoch: If you insist…

Minx: Tell me, tell me. The suspense is killing me

Enoch: Tomorrow, from the time you wake up to lunch I want you to do nothing but spend time with me.

Minx: Deal

Enoch: Case closed then

Minx: Ok

Enoch: Was that what you were expecting?

Minx: Idk

Enoch: You don't know?

Minx: Please don't tease me again

Enoch: You love it

Minx: Do not!

Enoch: Denial…

Minx: I am not denying anything

Enoch: You're not denying you like it when I tease you?

Minx: 😳

Enoch: You can't stay quiet forever

Minx:

Enoch: 😕

Minx: 😶

Enoch: I got you good

Minx: 😴

Enoch: You can't stay quiet tomorrow

Minx: 💤

Enoch: G'night


	11. Chapter 11- Lunch

Enoch and Minx spent most of the next day together. Not only romantically, yet as best friends. But a special event began, taking their time together to a unexpected Turn. This unexpected event, took place smack in the middle of lunch. It's nothing they did, it is what Miss Peregrine brought up. It isn't bad news, it's good news. Miss Peregrine was the first to bring it up.

"I would like all of your attentiveness peculiar children. So please properly observe what I have to say. I have decided, us all cannot live in one day forever. So sooner or later, I shall destroy the loop. If I control time correctly, this will result in being exported to the same house at the same time. However, nothing in the house or the house itself, will have aged. The only things you will notice to be different, is our surroundings other than the house. History will say, we have been there. No one will be suspicious. You all would be able to age fully, in the current year, date, and time. I can sign you all up for school. Any questions?" Miss Peregrine was so specific, the children did not have much questions.

Millard raised his hat. "I do, headmistress. What do I do about school?"

Minx pushed out her chair, and stood in front of her lunch plate. Then looked diagonal to the left, at Millard (Where she thought was his face). "I can answer that. In the 21st century, there are many things that can make you visible. There are spray tans, eye tattoos, makeup, hair dye, hair cuts, and eye contacts. The real question is, 'what do you want to look like?' And, 'How much would the transformation cost?'

Millard put his hat back on. "You have a point there Minx. Although, invisibility comes to many advantages. I found a liking for it."

Minx thought about it for a few seconds. Miss Peregrine doesn't know what to say to Millard, so she left all the thinking to Minx. Jacob didn't know what to say either, whether he was gonna say what Minx/ Millard said, he has nothing to say now.

Minx stared at Millard, deep in thought. "Hmm… I got it! Millard, what if I opened another dimensional portal? This time, the other side would lead to a place in time where witches exist. I'm sure they could whip up a potion from the cauldron to make you a normal visible boy, that can be invisible whenever he wants."

"Sounds like music to my ears. I wonder what I look like. On thee other hand Minx, you have clearly not given the opportunity a look over or a plan. There are many questions weighing down on you."

Minx sat back down, pulled in her chair, and got into a comfortable position. "Ok, the question are?"

The rest of the peculiars stayed quiet, ate their food, and watched the two talk it over. To them, it was like a movie.

Millard's questions came out like a waterfall. "Can it be done?"

Minx's answers came out like a person flushing a toilet. Millards questions were easily rid of without a care. "I guess we will have to see."

"Are these 'witches' nice?"

"It depends on how I imagine the dimension before I open the doorway to it."

"What do we expect from the worst?"

"Anything we can think of. We're gonna have to bring peculiars that can defend themselves or help. Fires and angry plants and wasps and Horace telling them disturbing things about their future."

"What do they want for us barging in and asking for a 'peculiar' potion?"

"A copy of the potion ingredients. Invisible witches? Pretty effective."

"Does such a dimension exist?" 

"Again, It depends on how I imagine it."

"Do they speak our language?" 

"Millard, just leave the dimension thinking to me."

"Very well."

Enoch was enjoying this. "This is clearly amusing. When was the last time someone outsmarted Millard?" Then he cracked up.

Miss Peregrine's voice returned. She ignored Enoch, so did Millard. "I forbid you to see witches. As far as we know, witches are known to make delicious homes, lure children to eat it, and eat the children."

Minx's excitement deflated. "As you wish, headmistress. The boss is always right."

Enoch lost his cool. "Bahaha!" It's supposed to be 'the customer is always right'. Not this time.

Nobody's seen Enoch this amused. Minx must effect Enoch very differently. "You wouldn't survive a comedy show." She stated worriedly.

"I'm not fond of comedy shows. I'd rather watch dense people do dumb things in a horror film." Enoch said without laughing any longer.

Minx found this as a fact. "I agree."

Olive spoke up. "I have a question, Miss Peregrine. What would other people think about my odd walking and unnatural footwear?"

Miss Peregrine looked like she had already given the question good thought. "I could get you fake leg braces made of heavy duty metal."

"Okay."

Jacob grew excited. "Does this mean you guys are going to the same school as me?"

Miss Peregrine turned to Jacob. "If some of them look old enough. Olive, Claire, and Bronwyn look 12 and under."

Minx suddenly had a huge question. "What's the current date in this dimension?" She said cautiously.

Jacob felt useful. He took out his phone and read the lock screen. "August 24th, Wednesday. 2016. School starts in a week."

Minx's expression changed to the same exact face she made the first time she saw her body cloaked in purple electricity. Her eyes widened bigger than the earth. Eyebrows arched up, and eye pupils minimized.

Horace, Millard, and Enoch were washed over with concern.

Horace winced. "I know that face."

Enoch stated the obvious. "This isn't good."

Millard was last to speak about her expression, but first to ask. "What is it?"

Minx couldn't believe it. Her voice came out in a beautiful whisper that almost echoed throughout the silent room. "I've skipped my entire summer vacation." It was a mello whisper, but it was so quiet in the room that it was on the edge of being terrifying. Everyone in the room had heard her.

Jacob couldn't believe it either. "That sucks. Sorry to hear that."

Minx closed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh. "I lost my appetite." Then she picked up her plate and cup, and walked away gloomily.

Jacob understood her situation. "I wouldn't be feeling too hot either."

Enoch was struck sad. He feels bad for Minx. "You're not helping Jacob."

Jacob look over at his rival. "What changed your attitude? Was it Minx herself?" He teased hysterically.

Enoch's head slowly turned to Jacobs. The atmosphere he gave off was unhappy. "Excuse me?" He said with a quizzical cockney accent. (Everything Enoch says is in a Londoner cockney accent.)

Jacob didn't expect Enoch to react in this way. "Never mind."

Enoch's reaction was negative, just like Enoch would always be. Well, before he met Minx anyway.

"I do mind, actually. I want to hear what you said. Speak up." Enoch's aura he gave off was dark.

"Nothing."

"It _clearly_ wasn't **nothing**." Enoch's aura stayed dark. It got darker by the second.

Miss Peregrine saw what was getting out of hand. "Stop it boys." Said the headmistress while raising her voice. "There's too many teenagers here. Too many swelling hormones." She muttered.

"Ok." Said Enoch.

Then right as he finished saying that one simple word, his aura went straight back to being peaceful. It's like nothing happened at all.

None of the other peculiar children cared. They stuffed their faces, eager to finish a weirdly long meal.

Jacob is terrified of Enoch. He shivered at the scene Enoch just did. Jacob tugged his girlfriends (Emma) arm.

"How does he go from angry, to happy so fast?" Jacob whispered into her ear.

Emma shrugged. "Your not used to him yet? You will get there soon, no worrys. If I were you, I would take what Miss P. said into consideration."

Jacob rolled his eyes and finished his food.


	12. Chapter 12- Summer, Visibility, 2016

Minx was miserable. She layed on her bed eying the ceiling above her. She didn't even blink. She looked hypnotized by the ceilings creamy color. Time went by as she did absolutely nothing, thinking about absolutely nothing at all. Never, has Minx's brain ever been so blank. Her eyes did not move to look at several parts of the ceiling, they stayed. Her breathing is shallow. Minx appears to be frozen, barely there at all. She's so still, someone would have to second thought her being dead. Minx is all alone, not lonely at all.

She wants to have a long enjoyed summer, to help Millard, and to be out of the loop.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Went on her door. Minx did not flinch at the sudden noise, she blinked.

"Come in." Minx sounded empty inside.

Minx stayed in her position. She didn't move her head, body, or eyes. All she heard was her door open then close, and several people walking up to her bed. In fact, Minx displayed that she didn't care anybody was in her room, until one of them spoke to her. She recognized Emma's voice.

"Minx." Was what she said.

Emma waited for Minx to do something.

Minx crawled to the middle of her bed, and sat crossing her legs. Minx looked up at her visitors. Emma, Fiona, Hugh, Horace and Millards hat. His hat is the only proof of his existence.

Once Emma was sure Minx was paying attention, she continued. "If summer vacation is such a valuable way of spending time to you original 21st century school folk, then _you_ my friend, should be spending it. To mope, is **not** going to _fix_ your situation."

Millard too had something to say. "To be honest, I hate to admit that I'm going to have to disobey Miss Peregrine. Wasting money constantly to make me visible is ridiculous. I, want to go to school."

Hugh finished for Millard. "Your idea was marvelous."

Horace took a step closer to Minx. "Summer is certainly not over yet. You still have 6 other days. Including today. Instead of doing whatever _that_ was, I suggest spending your small amount of time you have left, to the fullest."

Minx was struck surprised by the sudden attention. "You really think my idea was all that good?"

Fiona nodded reassuringly. Then she whispered into Hugh's ear. Fiona was so relieved that she wasn't forced to talk.

Hugh spoke for his used-to-be long lost girlfriend. "Fee said she is willing to contribute to your plan to help Millard."

Minx's mouth went wide open in awe. "You do? You _all_ think so?"

All of her bedroom visitors responded once at the same time.

Millard, being at heart of the plan, spoke while everyone else said ' _yes' or 'of course'_ or nodded.

"I am quite sneaky, if I do say so myself." Then he adjusted his hat.

Minx was practically bloating with the new burst of energy. She was careful how to approach the excitement. "What about Miss Peregrine?"

Millard, apparently thought a lot before he arrived to Minx's room with his news. "We sneak out, when she least expects it."

Emma, was a past prime leader. But Millard was the one that she looked to for difficult situations like this.

Emma scanned over her friends. "If you are willing to enter a new dimension to help Millard, then we are to meet each other tonight, at 10:00 sharp. In the backyard. _Don't_ get caught sneaking out."

Minx saluted Emma. "Yes, ma'am."

Everyone else echoed Minx. It was a shower of 'yes, ma'ams' at different times.

Now Minx knew she could enjoy her summer and use her idea to get a visibility potion. There are an infinite amount of dimensions, it has to be true. Her only proof was, that she could imagine the dimensional area in order to go there.

Minx looked up at Bronwyn's clock. It read, _2:30._ She still has time to use the rest of her day.

Minx is grateful to her newfound friends. "Thanks guys."

Horace answered for everyone else. "No worries, it's not a problem."

And Horace was right, on a certain level. The group of peculiars would get through this, together.

Horace led the others out her bedroom door. Minx came trailing after. But when Minx got outside, she found that she had _no idea_ what to do. She wandered around the backyard.

Miss Peregrine came out of the house a few minutes later.

Miss Peregrine _never_ goes outside, unless she sits on the front or back porch to watch over the children. Miss Peregrine walked to the middle of the backyard, which was really rare. Miss Peregrine sometimes walks in the backyard. But never to just stand there, she usually has a purpose. Like to scold one of the children if they did something wrong, catch a child being weird/ hiding something, or to just sit on the bench in the beautiful garden. Fiona loved her garden. It's like a mini maze, with high and low plantish walls. With peculiar whimsical looking plants. Truly a scenery. Fiona and Hugh would snog each other all the time in her _old_ garden. But now it seemed that they were still getting to know one another again. After all, it has been 2 years.

Miss Peregrine stayed in the middle of the yard. She cleared her throat. While she was talking, all of the peculiars gathered around her.

"Eh hem. Peculiar children, I am now going to take down the loop. None of you will age drastically forward, instead you will age normally."

Everyone waited or nodded. Minx ran up to Miss Peregrine so she wasn't the only one not being In front of her. Minx found a spot to stand next to Enoch.

Miss Peregrine kept talking. "In case any of you have forgotten what I said a while ago or do not understand… this will result in being moved to the present. You will for now on, live in the normal time period, 2016. However, nothing in the house or the house itself, will have aged. All of your belongings will still be in the untouched house. The only things you will notice to be different, is our surroundings other than the house. History will say, we have been there. No one will be suspicious."

Fiona ran to say goodbye to her plants.

Hugh's attention left Miss Peregrine. "Fee, wait!"

He held out his arm in her direction, but he couldn't get a fingerprint on her.

Fiona ignored her beloved Hugh. Everyone got distracted by watching Fiona whisper to the outer bush walls of the garden. When she was done whispering to every corner of the outer bush walls, she went in the garden. She descended into the beauty. Inside, no one could see her quickly kissing almost every plant, and hugging others. 5 minutes later, she ran out. Fiona stopped next to Hugh.

Miss Peregrine had waited for Fiona. "Ready?"

Everyone but Miss a Peregrine yelled at the same time.

"YA!" All of the kids/ teens/ tween looking peculiars said.

"Alright, in that case, I will start now. The impact will be powerful children. So you must get in the house."

Everyone of them ran inside. On their way, they realized that they've never seen her rid of a loop before. 1 or 2 of them haven't even seen her make a loop, even if they had, it's been since they first almost got hit by the bomb in Cairnholm.

In result, they all crowded around the back door as soon as they came through it. Claire, Olive and Bronwyn were in front Behind them, all of the teenagers were.

Enoch struggled to get a good view of Miss P disabling the loop. Eventually, he gave up. And ended up almost complaining.

"You know, it's not like you're going to die if you don't see the loop teared down. So stop crowding. It is ridiculous." Said Enoch.

Emma huffed. "Then don't, Mr. Negative."

Minx couldn't see Miss P either. "I suppose you're right."

She gave up her place, and squeezed out of the crowed. In doing so, she saw Enoch standing a few feet away from the crowd. She started a conversation.

"Hey. How's your day so far?"

Enoch looked annoyed and exhausted. "Repeating, like most days before. But better."

Minx didn't know where this conversation was going. "Better,

in what way?"

Enoch's attitude slightly changed. Minx did **not** notice.

"Well, for now on I get to live in the present time period like a normal. That's something to look forward to. But better in a way, because you're here." Enoch said casually.

Minx suddenly remembered that everyone was still standing behind her.

"You flatter me." She said with her hands holding themselves together behind her back. She looked down. "I didn't know I made it better for you."

All of the other peculiar children weren't paying any attention. Minx looked back at them. Then she slowly went over to Enoch.

"I like having you here." Enoch he said in a low tone into her ear.

The high temperature of his warm breath left parts of her ear damp.

Minx felt really hot, and sweaty.

Before she could say anything to Enoch… a blinding wave of bright white went through everything, coming from the direction of the back door. It slowly approached the children, then got faster, and faster.

Right as it came through the backdoor, Minx wondered why Claire and Olive _**didn't**_ scream at the top of their lungs. They were first to be washed over by the bright light. It must be similar to a changeover in a way that they were used to it.

Nobody made a peep. The light was so bright, that it looked like Claire and Olive got consumed.

"Whoa." Jacob said in a tone that you could only state as seeing something out of the ordinary.

Minx has watched a lot of scary horror movies over the year. Sadly, nothing could prepare her for _this._ Minx was terrified. Out of fear, she wrapped her arms around Enoch, in a tight hug. And buried her face into his chest.

Enoch's whole body stiffened. His arms went straight down, posture overly perfect, and legs so close together they were touching. His legs were so stiff straight, that the blood flow almost stopped. His eyes shot _wide_ open. Enoch was comparable to a statue. A live statue.

The powerful impact pushed through the lovers. But it was impossible to push them off balance.

Minx forced her eyes shut.

The force went over them fast. Everything came back into eyesight. Minx and Enoch stayed in their positions.

Everything was basically… _normal._

All eyes set upon Enoch and Minx.


	13. Chapter 13- Romance

FYI;

Miss P. Is just another way to say, Miss Peregrine.

'Fee' is Fiona's nickname Made by Hugh. Only Hugh calls her Fee.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

When the loop was torn down, a bright force came at the peculiars. Most of the peculiars (including Jacob) has been through tons of changeovers, life threatening situations, peculiar things… etc (you should get the idea if you read the books) So none of them were all that surprised. Miss Peregrine had warned them of the impact after all.

Horace, Millard, Bronwyn, Olive, Claire, Jacob, Emma, Enoch, Fiona and Hugh were expecting such a forceful, bright, blinding, pushish, lighting reaction to take place when Miss P put them into the 2016th year to age slowly year by year like normals.

But Minx was not. It, quite literally, scared the daylights out of her. At that moment, she gave Enoch O'Connor a tight embrace. She held on for dear life. Her head was on his chest.

Minx knows she's not gonna die, but come on! When teenagers get together for a party, and a girl is scared for her life… She puts herself in the arms of the boy closest to herself that she likes.

Enoch stiffened straight as a pencil to Minx's heart clinging action.

Enoch looks different now compared to how he used to look like in the picture of Ransom Riggs's book. Enoch has an average healthy looking body for a boy looking his age. He's 2 years older, so he acts and looks more mature. Although, his attitude and negativity hasn't really changed. He's taller too. Minx's head only comes a few inches above his shoulders, height wise. Enoch's new looks are also not as different from his old self, there are light differences. But definitely noticeable.

When the loop was gone, the force disappeared. No one was really fazed. The house didn't look different at all. But, everyone heard Minx's not-as-loud cute girlish scream. When they could see normally again, they turned around to where her voice came from. In Enoch's direction.

Enoch didn't move out of his statue state. His eyes stayed wide open. He stared straight forward. Minx and Enoch didn't move, they were like statues or a picture.

None of the other peculiars took their eyes off of Minx and Enoch.

Jacob broke the embarrassing-but-adorable silence of the display. "Was it really that scary?"

Millard, being the smartest, had an answer. "Unlike our new friend here, Minx, we have more experience on odd events like this."

Jacob stared blankly like he still wasn't getting the point.

Millard dumbed his explanation down a bit. "What was the first thing you did when you saw something peculiarly terrifying?"

Jacob went through a flashback. "I know, but, um…" He just couldn't grasp the right word. "Seriously?" He gestured toward Enoch and Minx.

Millard found Jacob's wording rude, and slightly disliked Jacob's reaction that went with it. Millard understood Minx's choice of action as ok, or normal. He approved.

"I'll let you know, you got down on the ground with your hands over your head screaming. It was like you thought we brought you outside for the changeover for you to die. When you knew we weren't doing the same. I know it was a bomb raid… With all do respect, seriously?"

Jacobs is officially losing his groove. "That's a little off course Millard, have you changed?" He meant every word he said.

"No. I am on course nicely actually. I think perhaps you've changed, mate. Enoch's nicer than you it appears."

Before any bickering could begin, Bronwyn pushed through the small crowd. "Both of you hush. You are equally right on several opinionated levels."

Minx and Enoch stayed lifeless acting.

Olive and Claire thought the same question. "Are they okay?" The two girls said in unison.

All attention turned back to the adorable display.

Olive and Claire went outside to ask some questions to Miss Peregrine on their future normal life. Still little, they have short attention spans. Olive and Claire only thought, 'Awe, Enoch got a hug from a girl. Finally. Hey, I wonder how Miss Peregrine is doing, what were we playing?'

Horace looked worried. "Sorry to barge in on this beautiful moment. Could you snap out of it, Enoch?"

Horace tried to snap Enoch out of his odd frozen display.

Enoch gave no sign he cared.

"Enoch? Are you alright?" Horace repeated, saying his name again.

No one usually worried about Enoch.

Enoch gave no sign he heard.

Emma got impatient. So she helped Horace, catching along. "ENOCH and Minx, you are fine now. Move, talk, breath, for goodness sake! Do something! This is getting weird!"

Jacob nodded in agreement with Emma's speech.

Enoch finally blinked. Then he looked down at Minx, seeing her still clinging to himself for life. This is when he noticed the height difference. His gaze at her trailed down. And, he could not help but think; 'damn, she's cute. Um, this is awkward.. My friends are staring.'

Enoch knew if he didn't do something he would look rude. Also, he felt so bad for Minx. Nobody has ever took shelter in such a hug from him before. That's partially why he froze. The other reasons he frozen, were because she scared him shitless. Also, Enoch was surprised by how he thought Minx was cute by screaming and hugging the breath out of him. His heart leaped for Minx. Enoch put his arms around her, and rested his head on her shoulder, hugging back.

Minx felt really awkward. Realization and reality hit her.

Enoch spoke. "Your fine." He said in a soothing, comforting, low tone.

Minx and Enoch pulled apart. Minx took a shy step away. It killed her to do so. And put a fist up to cover her mouth, to cover her deep shade of red face. And chewed on a nail. Another cute action she did.

Everyone (but Minx, Olive, headmistress, and Claire) looked at Enoch like he just did the best thing in the world. They were gaping at the two from the beginning.

Enoch's grumpiness helped himself and Minx from their embarrassment. He crossed his arms.

"Who are you looking at? It is quite bloody rude to stare at people, in case you haven't blasted noticed."

Emma looked at Enoch in shock. "Enoch… That is by far, one of nicest things I have ever seen you do…"

Enoch's eyes rotated to looked over at a blank wall, but he stayed in his position.

"I've done nice things a lot before. You just fail to notice."

Enoch didn't take what Emma said as a complement

"Well that moments ruined." Jacob said with forced cheerfulness in a mutter.

Enoch decided not to mention he had heard all the rude things Jacob said. He didn't feel like fighting again.

Enoch chose to be frozen when Minx hugged him, because he still doesn't know how to react to a girl loving him so much. (Secretly, Minx scared the shit out of him.) Enoch is definitely more comfortable around Minx now.

Minx is uncomfortable around Enoch now. Her heart was still tugged with every word he said. And she loved it.

Miss Peregrine called at the teenagers. "You can come back out now!" She yelled at the back door.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Fiona and Hugh went to make a new garden. The grass is well cut. Olive and Claire played dolls on a mini hill. Emma and Jacob went to spend time together alone. Millard and Horace went to the library, to speak of complex or simple conversations. Bronwyn went to the living room to watch a wrestling show she liked.

Enoch moved to go outside. Then suddenly Minx felt like how Jacob felt towards Emma. And like a complete obsessed weird fangirl she thought she was. She's read Ransom Riggs's books so~ many times, that she could recall a quote for this feeling.

'I was too dazed to follow right away, because there was something new happening, a wheel inside my heart I'd never noticed before, and it was spinning so fast it made me dizzy. And the farther away he got, the faster it spun, like there was an invisible cord unreeling from it that stretched between us, and if he went too far it would snap - and kill me. I wondered if this strange, sweet pain was love.'

-Ransom Riggs, hollow city- (I replaced 'she' with 'he')

Minx shook her head and slapped her cheeks. She walked to the library, and shot mean words at herself.

'You, clingy, annoying, strange, obsessed girl. What's the fucks your deal? You put on a show back there. You fell in love with a fictional character! Ridiculous… you should be ashamed of yourself!' Butt hurtfully, Minx's devil side.

Minx sat down at a small table in the library.

'On the contrary, he kissed first. AND hugged back. He couldn't of done that if he was fictional.' Snapped Minx's angel side.

Both sides melted together, into a pinkish murk... Throwing her train of thought into outer space. It was an easy process, that felt ever so hard. This was triggered by her just letting it go, and picking up her book from the other day, 'If you find me.' Minx didn't mean to hug Enoch.

'If you find me.' Is a mysterious book. Beyond explanation. Minx read and read. She wanted to take a break from the whole world. Her brain created a movie, as she read each word. She read for hours. Minx eventually got tired of flying through words. She loves reading. The problem is, she isn't a 'read all the time' person.

Soon she learned, no world she escaped to would be perfect. She put down her book to think about the concept. Even in a perfect world, there is always going to be some kind of flaw that throws the perfection off balance. This isn't a bad concept, you need the bad to spice everything up. A perfect world, is a boring world.

Minx got extremely tired of sitting there and doing nothing. Maybe if I- she cut herself off in thought. 'Less think, more do.' Sounds like a plan stan! Now move! Minx abandoned her nearly finished book. She got up from her chair and left the library, leaving the book behind.

On her way out, she saw that the clock on the library wall said, 5:00. One hour until dinner.

Minx doesn't have a clue what to do. How boring. Be social. She thought. Minx stepped outside and gazed around the backyard. The weather is hot and sunny.

As soon as she looked up at the sky, her eyes burned. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun.

Minx hated interrupting. If she was to be social, then she would have to interrupt one of many conversations.

Olive and Claire were running around in the summer, playing tag. Fiona and Hugh were gone, in the freshly made garden talking privately. Jacob, Bronwyn, Emma, and Millard were entertaining themselves in a game of soccer. Emma was overly competitive, as goalie.

Happy laughter and shouts expanded the entire yard. It seemed that everyone was acting as if today was normal. Obviously they didn't forget that they weren't in a loop anymore, they just don't care. Growing up sounds… magical. (Maybe a spectacular nightmare) Just like the rest of their lives. Think about it, Olive and Claire getting their period. Stripped of their innocence.

Enoch leaned against a tree, deep in thought. Enoch was bored too. He's also not very social. He had a new pair of overalls on, not having much interest in changing his style until school started.

Minx was acting different compared to everyone else. She looked out of place. She doesn't look like she knows what to do. She wandered around the yard, standing out from the rest of the peculiars. No one minded, nobody noticed.

Only Enoch noticed, taking him from his trance. The sight of her put him in a new trance. Her devilishly dark hair born into perfection, he loved how her hair curled up at the bottom. He craved the sight of Minx's black and red plaid dress, and Mary Jane's.

Minx did another full look around of the yard, and saw Enoch way at the back. Under a tree, behind the tree was the mini forest. Enoch didn't take his eyes off of Minx. Minx noticed this, and craved sociality. Still embarrassed from what she did earlier, she made sure no one was looking. Then she took stealthy steps toward Enoch. She made it to him fast enough, not knowing she looked like she did it ninja style.

Enoch was glad to be granted company from her. If it had been anyone else, he probably wouldn't be glad.

Minx was nervously standing next to him, playing with her hands behind her back.

Enoch loves all of her shy and embarrassing moments. Especially her actions when she's in the middle of such moments. He finds her cute when she does so.

"Hey." He said smugly, looking at her doll face (that has no make up).

Enoch held himself back from calling her doll. He knew saying that would sound like something he wouldn't do. Enoch also disliked it when people thought

he was odd. It killed him not to see her more nervous. Enoch adored how she would look when she was. Oh, how he obsessed over her presence.

He didn't care if anyone saw them talking, he's heart holder boy. He's negative boy. Enoch's independent boy. He embraced that. Enoch enjoyed being the boy that would stand out from the crowd. He also liked hiding in the crowd most times. He didn't care how anybody else thought about him. He doesn't care what people think of him. But not being around Minx, made him lonely. Enoch only cared how Minx felt about him.

Enoch loved how she thought of himself. Enoch obsessed over her difference from everyone else towards him. She came up to him with embarrassment embedded in love. Most people would approach him with neutrality, or disgust (He's the guy that talked about killing baby Hitler).

Enoch was thinking about this, while he waited for Minx to say something.

"H-hello Enoch." Her voice was shy and pretty.

Emma had a few seconds to do nothing while being goalie. When she turned her head, she saw Minx and Enoch next to each other.

"Awe! Their so cute together. Don't you think so J-"

At that moment, Millard kicked the soccer ball into the net. Millard almost hit Emma, surprising the life out of her.

Emma just stood there, in shock. Her eye twitched, speechlessly.

Millard jeered. "I believe I have properly, in quite a fair way, made goal. That means me and Bronwyn win!"

Bronwyn fist pumped Millard and they danced.

Jacob fell to the ground, laughing like he never did before. He clutched his hurting stomach.

Emma hated feeling stupid. "That's not funny!"

Jacob flicked a tear from his eye. "HAHAHA HaHaHa ha… heh. I'm sorry."

Emma grumbled and looked away.

Minx hasn't ever really talked to boys her age. So she couldn't find the right words to say. She didn't feel comfortable around him, unless they were alone. Minx feels exposed.

Enoch liked her presence. "Why are you so nervous? You we're fine last night. Although I am not really complaining." He left out the part where he loved to see her nervous.

He said again as always, in a cockney accent. Enoch's ascent made everything more romantic.

"Last night we were alone." Minx tried to gather up her courage.

"I like it more when you speak to me freely." Enoch took her hand, and they walked into the woods.

Enoch and Minx had been walking together until they were a good distance out of sight, but still close to the house. They stopped.

Enoch didn't let go of her hand again. "You should get used to talking to me in front of others."

Minx liked his hand holding thing. "I know…"

"Maybe if we talked more you would get used to it." Enoch spoke casually. (Even though they spend most of every single day together, ever since Minx came along).

"I'd like that." Minx whispered.

"What was that?" Enoch said playfully.

"I-I-I… w-" Minx got self conscious.

"I thought you made it clear you would speak to me clearly when we are alone."

"I would like that." Minx said again a bit louder. In a voice just a bit quieter than a normal one.

"I still can't hear you." Enoch lied in a serious tone.

"I would L-" Minx started in a normal voice this time.

Enoch put a hand up to his ear. "What?"

"I want to talk to you more!" Minx said between a yell, and a normal voice.

"That's how I like it." Enoch snaked an arm around her waist and let go of her hand.

Minx's stomach got really hot. She had no idea, why she liked such a feeling.

"Enoch?" Minx said innocently.

Enoch didn't reply to her, he just stared deep into her eyes.

Minx didn't dare to move.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said after a long time.

"You really do not think I look deformed? Their different colors."

Minx usually had people that saw her one green eye, and one blue eye, tell her it was a deformity.

"No. I like you better this way." Enoch said casually.

"That's something I've been waiting to hear." She thought out loud. Minx hasn't ever heard anybody say that about her before.

Enoch wouldn't look out of her eyes. He's not much of a talker, but he is a great listener.

"That's so nice of you, to not called me deformed… like everyone else."

Enoch tightened his grip around her waist using only one arm. "I would never say you're deformed."

"Thank you." Minx liked his arm around her waist.

Enoch kissed Minx on the cheek.

Minx blushed.

Enoch could stare at her face forever. Especially at that moment.

Someone yelled, "SUPPER TIME!" They didn't recognize the voice at first. Soon they realized the voice to belong to Horace. Dang, boys got pipes...

Minx found this moment to gently flirt. "Race ya there!"

With that, Minx was out of his arm. Minx peered over her shoulder, to see Enoch chasing there. 'Fuck! Why did I have to say Race?'

Minx got scared of the boy. She stopped running once she was at the back porch. "Ok ok! Y-you win!" She said as he caught up to her and tickled the life out of her.

Enoch and Minx were the last ones still outside. Horace was still on the back porch, holding the door open. "I apologize, supper time, not 'tickle time.'"

Enoch stopped, and took his hands off her. Minx's chest was heaving by the time he was done. He walked with Minx to the dining room table. Enoch scowled at Horace, and as he past Horace he whispered into his ear, "Don't forget, I know where you live."

Horace's eyes widened, and he speed walked away.

Enoch emitted a short but dark laugh. Minx giggled at Enoch, and knew it would be a sin if she walked away from him. Minx didn't want to leave his side, even though she wasn't afraid of him.

During supper, (dinner) Enoch minded his own business. Minx's eyes kept darting in his direction.

Miss Peregrine, being the wisest of them all, was slightly motherly. Not much got past her. She could tell if anything was different, or changed. To Miss Peregrine's suspicions, something caught her eye. And nothing, nothing can make her forget. Miss Peregrine is going to find out, now. What had took her attention, was a change in attitude from one of the peculiars. Sure, they can age now. Certainly, the problem is not hormones. She wants to know. Her attention, is not turned to their new peculiar Minx. Minx is a shy beauty, way too innocent. Miss P. doesn't know much about Minx. What she does know, is that Minx may have caused the changed aura of one of the peculiars that are oddest in personality… (suspense music) Enoch.

Miss Peregrine is ok with this difference. The suspense is just killing her… She has to know why. Miss Peregrine brought it up without a second thought.

"Mr. O'Connor."

Enoch looked up at the headmistress from his plate of food. "Did I kill something I wasn't supposed to again? Otherwise, I do not have a clue what I did that you don't like."

"No, actually it's something I do like… wait, what did you do?"

"Nothing important." Enoch muttered. Earning a tiny giggle from Minx.

"If you're lying Mr. O'Connor…" Miss Peregrine's eyebrow twitched tensely as she closed her eyes, and the corner of her mouth shot up as she forced a half smile angrily.

Minx grinned at Enoch.

Miss Peregrine brushed it off. "I'm going to pretend you did not say that. What I was wondering, is: Why are you happier than usual? I mean, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I'm just, quite curious."

Enoch shrugged.

Olive piped up. "Now that you mention it, Enochs been getting up in the morning."

Miss Peregrine saw Enoch go emo. "You don't have to tell. I like this side of you."

The dinner table was silent after that.

 **-Sometime after dinner-**

Minx snuck up to the basement door. Minx looked around nervously to make sure nobody was there before knocking. Enoch showed up at the door looking tired and annoyed. When Enoch saw Minx, he lit up. Enoch smiled excitedly and let her in genuinely.

Enoch was alone with Minx. He sat down next to her on his basement couch. "Is there something you wanted to say, or did you just want to see me?"

Enoch looked over at the girl next to him. She had perfect posture, and her pale creamy colored skin practically glowed.

Minx wasn't shy this time. "Both. I also wanted to apologize for earlier."

"What about earlier?"

Minx looked down at her lap. "I over reacted and I hugged you out of fright. I was totally inappropriate. I'm sorry for that."

"Your fine. You were just scared."

Minx tensed. "I'm just this stupid girl that does ridiculous things."

Enoch stretched his right arm along the top of the couch. His arm appeared at the other side of Minx. He brought it down, leaving his arm sleeve to rest on her neck. The other side of his arm dangled along the side of her right arm.

Minx didn't stop. "I bet I bothered you. I'm a strange annoying person." She looked up at his blue oceanic eyes.

"No your not. What happened to the positive Minx I knew hmm?" Enoch snapped.

"What happened to your grumpiness?" Minx pouted, crossing her arms.

Enoch raised an eyebrow. "I don't feel like being rude to the girl I kissed."

Minx blushed and turned away.

Enoch waited patiently for her to respond. She didn't. So he put his free hand on the side of her face, and gently moved her head to face him.

"You don't bother me much cuz I like your attention."

Minx scooted closer to him so their sides were touching.

Their faces were inches away. Enoch still had her head in place. Minx did this on an accident.

Minx blushed harder than she ever did before. Her face looked to be painted red. She got up from the couch. Enoch got up with her.

Enoch smiled and shook his head. "You're cute." He pressed their lips together. Minx kissed back instantly.

When their kiss lasted more than a few seconds, Enoch put both of his arms around her waist.

Minx wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling his broad shoulders, and stiff back. She gasped for air.

Enoch's tongue stole entrance to her mouth. Resulting in an epic battle of lip locking.

 **-Front porch-**

Bronwyn rushed to Jacob who was having a chat with Hugh.

Hugh was rambling. "...And that's why people shouldn't kill bees that come into their house."

Bronwyn tried to get his attention. "J-"

Jacob didn't know she was there. "Some don't understand that like you do."

Bronwyn started again. "H-"

Hugh interrupted. "I know right? Like,-"

Bronwyn butted into the conversation. "Excuse me. Terribly sorry. Do you have an idea where Minx is?"

The two boys turned to Bronwyn.

Hugh was unfazed. "Nope. Ain't none of my beeswax neither."

"Don't talk like that." She said flatly.

Hugh bowed his head. "I haven't seen Enoch either."

Jacob look exhausted. "Maybe their snogging."

Bronwyn huffed. "Never mind. I'm sure she's fine."

 **-Back at the basement-**

Minx and Enoch were having a simple conversation.

Enoch was fumbling with some store bought clay on the couch. Minx sat next to him.

"Enoch?"

"Ya?" He said while not looking away from the clay figure he was sculpting.

"How did you get a couch down here?" Minx looked at him quizzically.

"I didn't. When the bird (Miss P.) got the mansion, the basement already had a brand new couch sitting here."

"Oh." She set her head on his shoulder. As she watched him work at the clay, she eventually fell asleep.

Enoch did not care for her weight on his shoulder. "You're cute." He whispered.

Minx didn't sleep for very long, because Enoch woke her up from her nap. She dreamt of short funny situations. Like most dreams.

Enoch was off the couch. He lightly shook her shoulders. "Wake up. The bird with do room checks soon."

Minx's eyes fluttered open. She tried to get up, and wobbled like a drunk. Enoch caught her from falling.

Minx rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she moved her hands away, Enoch kissed her on the cheek.

"Awake now?" Enoch searched her face for another tinge of pinkish red.

"Y-yes…" She said shyly.

Enoch chuckled. "Come on, doll."

Enoch went up the stairs, with Minx trailing after.

Minx turned the doorknob to her room, Enoch tugged her arm. Minx let go of the door so she could listen to what he had to say.

"You get some sleep, k?"

She nodded. Enoch disappeared into the darkness.

 **-FYI-**

Minx is still a virgin

 **-Next time-**

Next chapter, Minx, Millard, Horace, Fiona, Emma, and Hugh travel to a witch dimension to get a visibility potion for Millard. All because school is around the corner. What problems will they face? If you have an idea for their problem, please comment. Is someone gonna find out? (*Cough* Enoch *Cough*)


	14. Chapter 14- Part 1: Sneak out

**FYI- Part 1 of 3**

 **Part 1: The witch dimension**

Horace, Millard, Emma, Minx, Fiona, and Hugh waited eagerly in their rooms until they thought was the right time to sneak out of the house, and meet each other in the backyard.

Hugh sent a bee out, in search of other bees. Hugh waited by the window.

Jacob stayed in Hugh's room for summer vacation. Jacob thought Hugh was being weird, but he didn't bother. He went back to sleep, and ignored the buzzing.

To Minx's luck, Bronwyn was fast asleep by 9:58. Bronwyn was so bored. Due to Minx pretending to be sleeping at 8:45. Great patience was seriously required. Minx slowly stepped over to the bedroom door. She took a step closer, and reached the handle when…

Bronwyn shifted over to her side and mumbled in her sleep. If Bronwyn opened her eyes, She would see Minx right now. 'Don't disturb she-hulk.' Minx told herself.

Unfortunately, Minx took another small step toward the door, being 3 feet away from the door handle. She stepped on a weak floorboard. It was a low sounding high pitched squeak. Just enough to disturb the quiet.

Bronwyn's eyes flashed open. Minx froze in place with a leg up in the air. Bronwyn rubbed her eyes.

"Mu- Mhmn inx? Where ah yooohu go in?" she said while lifting her head off the pillow. Her speech was groggy and slurred. Definitely half asleep.

"Bathroom" Minx whispered.

Bronwyn's head slammed back down to her pillow. She fell back asleep instantly.

"Few." Minx breathed in relief. She went down to the girls bathroom.

Hugh's bee came back, along with a whole swarm of bees. Hugh made the bees carry himself out the window. He felt so… so… alive. And, and, free. It was great! Hugh was glided across the backyard. He laughed to himself, he was content. The bees covered him from head to toe. You wouldn't be able to see a single patch of Hugh's skin. As soon as the bees had set him on the ground gently, they disbanded and scattered.

Fiona held a handful of dirt in her hand when Emma left the bedroom. Their sharing a room now. Fiona folded a sunflower seed inside the dirt. Fiona made it grow rapidly. In a matter of seconds, it was almost her size. Dang, was it heavy. 'Shit,' Fiona thought when the sunflower grew extremely heavy. Fiona dropped it out the window. The sunflower kept growing and growing. Fiona hung almost half her body out the window. She stayed focused, arms hanging out the window frame. An uncomfortable scary position, she tolerated. The flower persevered to grow. By the time the sunflower hit ground, it was 7 feet tall. Fiona focused on the sunflower. Slowly, in one full minute, the flower was 3 feet thick. It stopped growing up until it was right under her window.

Beat that, Jack and the beanstalk.

Fiona backed into her bedroom. Then carefully climbed out of the window, and onto the sunflower. The flowers top was large enough to lay on. Fiona was a fairy compared to the flowers size. She sat on her knees, and commanded the plant to slowly bend down to the ground.

The plant moved slow and steady. But the dropping down motion still made her stomach drop.

Fiona cautiously stuck one of her feet toward the ground. The sunflower was almost breaking the stem, and it was 4 feet away from the ground. Fiona would have to jump down. She tried, but when she jumped something hard and live stopped her from hitting ground.

Hugh held Fiona bridal style. Fiona closed her eyes. Wonder and curiosity possessed Fiona, so she peeked one of her eyes open. To her excitement, her boyfriend Hugh was holding her. Hugh must have seen Fiona's flower and rushed over unseen.

Fiona flushed red. Making her look like she was wearing blush.

Hugh set her down. They walked to the center of the yard together.

Seconds later, Millard and Emma met up with the couple in the backyard. They had stuck out the back door and bumped into each other along the way. Before a chit chat could begin, they saw Horace climbing out his window along a bedroom made rope. The rope was clothes and sheets tied together. Horace and Millard's bedroom was right above Enoch's basement window. Horace jumped down a very small distance the rest of the way.

Enoch was in his basement at the time. He saw Horace's body fly down the side of his tiny window at the corner of the basement room. Enoch also heard the quiet muffled thump when Horace landed feet first on ground.

Horace walked to the others. None of which had their pajamas on. Not even Enoch.

Enoch has a basement door that leads to the backyard. He usually keeps it locked from the inside. Enoch rushed up the other set of basement stairs the lead outside with the key to unlock the door.

Enoch stomped through the backyard.

Horace knew everything that was going to happen. He also knew that the plan would come through somehow, so he stayed quiet.

Millard saw Enoch walking furiously toward them.

"Emma…"

"What?" Emma swung her head to Millard's voice.

As soon as she saw Enoch, she rubbed her temples with 2 fingers. "Not this guy again."

Enoch stood in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Emma took control.

"None of your business."

Enoch crossed his arms confidently, fury fading. "Perhaps not. Although, is it not the birds business?"

Emma gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

Enoch played with his nails.

"I would."

Emma calmed a bit.

"Miss Peregrine is probably gonna find out anyway."

"True. Telling on you would result in worse punishment. Let's make a deal, you tell me what going on, and I don't tell the bird."

Emma got a little angry.

"I'm not making any deals with you."

"I don't care if you tell me or luck with punishment."

Enoch almost walked away, but then Hugh pointed to the house.

"Is that Minx?"

Enoch stopped in his tracks instantly. He turned right back around and everyone followed Hugh's gaze the the bathroom window.

Minx was climbing out of the bathroom window. She sat in the window for a short moment before getting ready to jump. If she made a portal to outside in the house, the lightning bolt sounds would wake people. All she wanted was to get out of the house without getting caught.

Horace watched in horror.

"Good god!"

Enoch's fury came back to hide his scared expression that threatened to take over his body. He was terrified.

"What the hell do you think your doing, love?!" (Enoch called Minx love)

Minx jumped out the window. On her way falling down, She made a portal. The portal disappeared as soon as she entered it. She fell head first into the portal, which was laying on the ground.

Enoch quietly laughed to himself nervously.

Emma gawked at the scene. "That did not just happen. Nuh uh. We are waiting for Minx."

Just then, a purple portal appeared in front of them. Minx fell out of it. This time she tripped and fell to the ground. The portal was gone by the time she was out. Horace helped her up.

Enoch was getting angry from confusion and unanswered questions.

"What is going on?"

Hugh wants to get on with the witch dimension already. "None of your beeswax."

Enoch gave Hugh a dirty look.

Emma stated her mind. "I agree with Hugh."

Fiona nodded.

Enoch was ok with this. "The bird will feel lovely knowing you're in another dimension." He said sarcastically.

This made Minx feel down. "I don't wanna get in trouble."

Enoch approached Minx and rubbed his finger in a repeating circle on her cheek. The action made her shiver at the electric shot of his touch.

"You'll tell me…" He said.

Minx's stomach knotted. She loved the way he was acting. She despised him doing it in front of people.

"Uh, um…"

Horace was shocked by this romance. His eyes went wide.

Emma thought it was kinda cute. 'I wanted them to date, but I didn't think that they would be this close already.' Emma thought. She couldn't get those words out of her throat. Instead she said, "Minx, don't tell him!"

Enoch started curling her hair with his finger.

"I'm waiting."

Minx couldn't handle it anymore. Minx had to listen to Enoch, she had to. She wanted to. She couldn't help herself, that cockney accent was just so~ hot!

"To the witch dimension to get a potion for Millard." Minx said while looking into Enoch's eyes in that innocent voice he loved.

Horace was confused. 'Must getting a girl to tell you something, be so easy? Scratch that, it doesn't make any sense.' He couldn't say that, Emma wouldn't be happy. An oddly true idea came to mind. 'Why does it have to be so easy for Enoch to get Minx to tell him something? They must be dating. They have to be.'

Millard face palmed himself. Not like anyone noticed.

Enoch took his hands off Minx. "Ok, open a portal."

Minx realized something. "I haven't exactly opened a portal without a wall before. When you enter it, your gonna have to fall out the other side. The portals gonna have to be laying flat on the ground."

Enoch stayed next to Minx.

Millard had something to say. "Is this safe?"

Enoch thought Millard asked the dumbest question. "I stuck my arm in her portal 3 times. Nothing happened."

Hugh smirked. "You sure about that mate?"

"Don't fuck with me." Enoch said as plain as day.

To Enoch's action, Minx thought he was really cool. When Enoch swore, Minx was even more attracted to him.

Emma's fists balled up, then she let it go. "Come on, let's get on with this already."

Enoch was still standing next to Minx.

Emma scrunched up her fists again. "You're not coming."

"Psssh, like I'm listening to you just because your fire lady."

Emma tried to take a step closer, but Millard saw what was coming and held her arms back. Emma leaned as close to Enoch as she could get.

"Oh no he didn't." Emma exclaimed, referring to Enoch.

Enoch was unfazed by her action.

Horace got unhappy. "Now now. No need to fight. Minx, if you would please. Now would be a good time."

Minx was extra embarrassed by now. "R-right."

Minx quickly imagined witches the way she thought they were. Then she snapped her fingers at the grassy ground in front of her. The portal literally appeared with the snap of her fingers. The portal looks like all of her other ones. Emma, Hugh, and Fiona flinched at the sudden lightning bolt sound.

Minx was happy to use her peculiarity. "Hold onto your hats, cause we're in for a ride!" Then she jumped right down the portal, like Alice falling down the rabbit hole in Alice in wonderland.

Horace frowned. "Oh dear. What have I gotten myself into now?" He held on to his hat.

 **Next part: Part 2 is when they travel through the witch dimension.**

 **Authors note: Ahh! The suspense!**

 **FYI: I am breaking chapter 14 in parts because it's soooooo~ long.**


	15. Chapter 14-Part 2:At the witch dimension

Minx was first to jump through the portal. Horace got ready to follow after. Worry encased his futuristic thoughts. All poor Horace knew, was that the plan would follow through. 'Another adventure…' He thought. 'That I feel my presence is needed for. This is absolutely ridiculous! There is certainly in an obvious manner that enough importance is NOT trudging us along. Minx can practically just poof ourselves between destinations. Easy. Therefore, subtracting the seriousness of our current situation.' Horace was a quick thinker, he knew thinking too much wasn't going to help. He shook his head to ease all trace of thoughts. 'Stop dilly dallying! You're not a coward.' After a mini speech of slight whining that his friends refused to take notice of, Horace tightened his grip on his hat again.

Enoch followed up behind Minx through the portal. Almost in comparison to a shadow. Everyone was quiet as they entered the portal. They were all curious as to see and interact with a witch. A REAL, live, witch. Amazing. By the time everyone was in the new dimension, they had a chat while Minx snapped her fingers at the portal.

Emma placed her hands on either sides of her hips. "Where do you suppose we begin?" When she said 'you' everyone knew she didn't mean one person specifically.

Millard looked around. Another one of his actions no one knew of. "We should start by analyzing our surroundings."

At what Millard said, it was almost like a spell had been cast upon the teenage peculiars. The chat seemingly disbanded. They were standing in a circle, so anyone could see anybody's face reaction, body language, clothing, and eye movement. All refused to interact with each other for a microscopic moment in time as they rotate their heads in several different directions to gaze at their surroundings. They were standing in a dim lighted forest. Their only source of light is the moon. The moonlight shined down on them like they were the star of a show on stage. It might have been dark, but it was still bright enough to see everything clearly around them.

Fiona took a deep breath, and sighed contently. The air is beyond cleaner. Something much different in the atmosphere. Everyone knew this. Fiona only left a sign.

Minx was first to take note of this change out loud. "The air acts different on my lungs. It feels… I can't really define or put my finger on it."

Hugh found the word Minx was looking for. "Fresh?" He said, without looking at her.

Minx nodded in reply, not looking at Hugh. Her were eyes glued to their new background all around.

Hugh didn't need Minx to say anything, he just… knew.

Enoch snapped out of it and his gaze swept around the circle of teens. "Yes, we are all enjoying an unpolluted inhale. We will not stay here for the rest of our lives, so do not get too attached. We have a job to do."

All of the teens stopped looked around unknowledgably. Enoch already had Minx's attention before everyone else.

Minx turned her head to Horace as he said her name. "Minx, do you know anything about this dimension that may be of use to us?"

Minx nervously folded one of her arms, and rubbed it with the other. She standed on the toes of one of her shoes and rotated her foot shamefully. "None besides the fact that it has witches."

Emma spoke in understanding. "That's okay, let's look around." Then she lead a way through the forest.

Jacob just loves it when Emma shows her courage, confidence, leadership, feisty personality… etc. Jacob could list it all for eternity. If Jacob knew Emma left, he would of came with. He'd also be disappointed or jealous that he's not the star of the show anymore. Minx is. Jacob was the one that discovered more and more about his peculiar ability while going on an adventure with his friends, and now here Minx is. Doing the same exact thing, except her ability is new and different. Jacobs friends, the peculiars used to live boringly in the same day for years. They saw the sameness within each time span and moment. They didn't have to take showers, clean their rooms, they could always wear the same outfit, they didn't even have to brush their teeth. A time loop is fascinating, but the peculiars now crave for action and adventure. They now starve for new things that creep into their lives. Minx was new. Still is new. So they found a great interest for the new girl. Minx even has a new peculiarity they didn't even know existed! She's one of a kind! Jacob had wedged himself into the 'always there for my friends' zone. They are grateful for that, but… He's not new anymore!

Emma's mind dwindled on the subject as she multi tasked herself to lead her group of friends through the forest. Her mind grazed a new subject as she was entranced in thought. So she skidded towards a new thought. It was so important to her, that she had decided to point it out to her friends. By the time she did, they had been walking for almost an hour. The sky ceased to change color and its bright lighting tone.

Emma stopped in her tracks. Making people bump into her and each other as they too, came to a stop.

Enoch was annoyed. "Wot now!?" He shouted angrily in a cold cockney accent. The chilly temperature really got to him. That and, he wanted to know what was going on, again. Enoch was on the edge of thinking a situation was an abomination if he was confused. None of them rebelled against Enoch's rude comment that suited his tone. Enoch almost always had a point, he's not stupid. Or clueless. Enoch's never really clueless.

Minx felt herself socially shrink as she stayed standing by Enoch's side. Enoch's outburst didn't only scare her, it also made Horace jump and Millard half yelp.

Emma grumbled. Enoch doesn't get under her skin much, but when he does she holds back an argument. Emma let out a deep nosed sigh. 'Come on Emma, be mature… Do it for Jacob, or Millards invisibility,' Emma reassured herself.

"I was thinking, should we continue looking for a witch, or a village to ask about one?"

Minx perked up. "This remind me of the song 'should I stay or should I go?'" She said in tune to the beat of the song in her head.

Enoch smiled and face palmed himself. He kept his smile and hand in that position for a few seconds.

All of the teens were looking at the couple by now.

Millard switched his attention to Emma. "Villagers might find asking for a witches whereabouts suspicious. Although, asking villagers isn't such a bad idea."

Enoch removed his hand. His smile transferred to a glum and tired expression. "We suck a witch hunting."

Horace agreed. "No doubt."

"Even he agrees with me." Enoch crossed his arms and put his weight on one leg grumpily.

Emma regretted Enoch's attendance to the mission. He's just gonna make everyone think negatively. "We are not witch hunting. And we will find a witch, I know it."

Enoch didn't think Emma's remark was entirely correct. "You can not tell the future." He stated plainly.

Emma was digested by confusion. "So…?" She wanted him to continue to get to his point.

Enoch did not feel like explain himself. Didn't Emma get the point?

Minx wanted to do it for him. "I think what he's trying to get at, is witches could be endangered in this dimension, or hard to find. You don't know if we are going to find one."

Everyone stared blankly at Minx.

Minx nervously waved her hands in front of her face to hide her redness. She spoke before anyone could say anything about her statement. "M-m-my ability is limited! It's not like I can just open a portal to a dimension where there are witches everywhere! That'd be madness, unsafe. I don't think I have the power to open every single dimension that exists!"

Millard spoke for a few people. "She's right."

Enoch knew the conversation got out of hand. "Are we going to find a villager to ask about a witch for help or not? Stay focused, people!"

Even if Olive was here, the trees are too tall to float up and look over. They don't know where a village is, let alone how far away.

Minx threw her hands up in the air. "If only we heard them. We would know exactly where they are." She slowly put her arms down as she got an idea. She snapped her fingers once, surprised by her genius idea. "Maybe if there was a bad thunderstorm or something… We would surely hear the villagers screams."

Minx no idea what she just did. The entire group of teenage peculiars stared at her as she spoke. They were surprised when she snapped her fingers. Because at that moment a small purple flicker of electricity shot from her pointer finger. Everyone but Minx's head slowly trailed up. For, the purple piece of electricity flew up into the sky. Infecting the foggy clouds in a grayish purple color.

Minx was puzzled to her friends simple actions. "What is it?" She said, in a volume noticeably a bit quieter than a normal one. As if she was asking herself more than the others. She looked at everyone's faces, some were wide eyed, some of their jaws fell open, some both. They all, we're looking straight up.

Minx got no response for a second or 2. So she turned to Enoch who was standing by her side with his head thrown back.

When Minx looked up, she saw the clouds in the starry sky light up in a purplish color. Thundering rumbling sounds emitted from above. Not even a moment later a lightning bolt shot down at the speed of light, landing on Minx. It was so fast, it looked like it appeared out of thin air.

They all smacked their heads toward Minx, whose whole body was licked with a surge of vibrating power. This made a crackling buzz sound. Not sounding very pleasant to experience. Little did everyone know that Minx couldn't be harmed by it.

Minx had a feeling similar to being charged. She froze in place, letting the force wiggle her joltly in vibration. She tried her best to speak normally over the 10 second time span she had while being hit by her own lightning. "Thizz feel-zz fuuuuuunnnnnnn eeeeeeeeee…" She said in a shaky tone. Then the lightning bolt dissolved into nothing and disappeared out of thin air.

Enoch struggled to find his breath. He stood there wide and teary eyed. He moved Minx to face himself. Enoch took hold of both of Minx's shoulders, and shook her. Minx looked to be ignoring all of reality. He spoke to his crush (and soon to be girlfriend) frantically.

"My clumsy stubborn adorable doll! Speak to me, please!" Enoch shouted fast.

Minx felt overly charged. A very uncomfortable superhuman feeling. (You don't wanna experience it.) "I… Feel…" Minx said slowly. She found it hard to do anything, she was weak and tired. Like a pot about to burst.

Enoch interrupted her. "What?! What!?"

Everyone else gaped at the movie worthy dramatic death scene. Emma had an odd thought came to mind. 'Enoch finally finds a girl that likes him… And she kills herself…?' This, everyone's got to see.

Minx frowned. "I… Feel… Stupid!" She wailed.

Enoch suddenly stopped shaking Minx by the shoulders. "You are not stupid. You are clumsy and stubborn."

Hugh snapped out of it. "Awwwww! Enoch in looooo~ve." He teased.

Enoch was filled with embarrassment, he blushed madly in defeat. He doesn't want anymore of it, so he let go of Minx and looked down at the other-worldly ordinary grass ground.

"Shut up." Enoch muttered.

Horace glanced at Enoch closer. "You have changed…"

Millard chipped in. "That was truly a special moment worth recording."

Enoch can't handle it! "Don't. You. Dare."

Emma started fangirling. "You two are so cute!"

Enoch looked back up from the ground at a flustered Minx. Her facial expression made him go crazy. He held himself down from touching her.

"I thought you fucking killed yourself." He said so quietly, that no one heard him but Minx.

"Sorry." Minx whispered back.

"Be. Careful." Enoch said through gritted teeth.

Minx nodded and turned to her other friends. "That tickled!" *Giggles* "Now let's go find that village!" She said cheerily. Minx stomped dramatically happy into the lead.

Most of them followed her, first was Fiona. After all, it was Minx who brought her back.

Enoch did not move from his stance. Enoch found himself to be dumbfounded. When he decided to catch up, they were 10 feet away.

Eventually, Minx gave the lead to Emma. Minx fell behind the group purposely, to talk to Enoch. They lowered their voices to talk privately.

Enoch started the conversation. "I do not believe I understand your bright mood sometimes."

Minx played with her fingers behind her back. "You love it." She loves to state the obvious in a playful manner.

Enoch made sure Fiona, Horace, Emma, Millard, and Hugh weren't paying any attention before saying his next line.

"You got that right."

Enoch immediately snaked an arm around Minx's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Minx was forced to rest her head on his shoulder.

She contently and awkwardly walked like that until they came upon a poorly made fence 15 minutes later.

 **Authors note: Next time, they get to be in the village. How will the villagers take their presence? Will the villagers be friends, or foe? More Minx X Enoch? Until next time!**

 **FYI: If you have ANY questions, any at all, don't hesitate to comment.**


	16. Chapter 14- Part 3: Witches

They finally reached the village gate. All stopped in front of it. The gate was old, rickety, and attached to many pieces of chopped up wood. In the 21st century, humans have equipment to make things close to perfect, sturdy, good looking. This gate, did NOT pass. It was poorly made and likely to collapse.

Minx turned her head on Enoch's shoulder. "It's okay to touch the gate, right? What if we break it?"

Emma looked hesitant. "This dimension gives me the creeps."

Enoch made a look of disgust. "We should definitely blighter upon the villagers building skills." He said sarcastically.

Fiona gave Enoch an quizzitive look from the side of Hugh.

Enoch rephrased his statement. "They did a shitty job."

Millard had an explanation bubbling up to the surface. "I'm sure if the villagers took their time the gate would have taken a different turn for looks."

Millard stated the obvious, Enoch wasn't getting the point. "Well, ya. We ain't stupid, we can see that."

Surprisingly, Millard used to Enoch's comments. "My point is, why were the villagers in a rush to build a gate and fence around the village even though they knew the results would be this?"

"Because their dim witted? Are we passing through the gate or not?" He muttered under his breath. Only audible because of the quiet of outside.

Minx found Enochs point entirely reasonable, she couldn't help but find his attitude funny with his words. "Heehee."

She tried to take her mind off the fact that Enoch wouldn't let her out of his grip, and their friends appeared to think of it questionably.

Emma carefully pushed open the gate, gently as she could muster. Emma was slow with the action. The gate didn't open with simple grace in a swift motion. The gate was hard to open smoothly, and it got stuck when it was open at an acute angle. Because the crusty hinges were also rusty. The amount the gate offered to open wasn't going to be large enough for 6 teenagers to fit through. Emma put more effortly pressure and oomph into her push on the gate. Once that didn't work, she almost put all of her weight into that push! Emma couldn't fit through the small space it was already opened to if she tried! Just when she thought the gate wouldn't budge, it swung open.

Emma almost lost her balance. She stumbled back onto both of her feet, taking control of her balance again.

That's not all, not even close. 'Oh goody, the gates finally opened, let's go meet the nice welcoming villagers!' Uh... NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. On the contrary, the gate shrieked, groaned, and whined loudly as it opened. None of the teenagers cared. But one little house in the village thought it sounded 100 times louder than it really was. The gate almost sounded on signal, like a banshee.

It was so dark out there, that they all jerked their heads to see the closest house turn its light on. Just one room at first. The light filled the entire window with a strong yellow color. They saw a dark shadowy figure get up from it laying spot. The figure ran out from bed. 2 minutes later, the person was outside with a rifle, squawking, "Hey! Who goes there?!" Bellowing in a low crinkled dusty voice. An old guy. The old man pointed his gun at the gate, eyesight not well enough to count each peculiar and state their gender. The guy had lived in that village for years, he knew every patch of land in the area.

The teenagers just stood there, trying to register what just happened, how it happened, why is happened, and the reason they were involved.

Enoch couldn't believe the nerve of some people! "Now you've done it." He murmured.

"Don't move!" The old guy said.

Emma was ready to defend her honor, ignoring the old person. "It's not my fault the gate couldn't open without being loud."

Hugh sighed. "Enoch, ain't you the one that told her to open it?"

Enoch desperately wanted to wipe off anything that made him look bad. "Never mind that! The old coops gonna blow one of our brains out!"

The old guy starved for answers. "I asked you a question! Respect your elders!"

Minx rolled her eyes. "Not if one wants to murder you for waking them up."

The old guy didn't hear the teenagers speak amongst themselves at all. He couldn't even see their mouths moving, he was 4 large school buses away in distance. They'd have to yell to answer him.

He squinted his wrinkled eyes and leveled the gun at Emma. He walked in the direction of the gate saying all high and mighty, "Do not get me wrong, I will shoot you trespassers! What in your right minds-"

Enoch cut him off. "We, only came for a question."

"Don't you interrupt me young man. Respect your elders!" The old man raised his voice, and turned his gun to Enoch. He was closer to them now, they wouldn't have to yell.

Minx lifted her head from Enoch's shoulder, holding back a gasp. Her facial expression displayed she was terrified.

Millard piped up. "Now, now. Let's think about this rationally, we only came to ask where the witches were." Millard tried to reason with the odd old man.

Minx backed him up. "For revenge! He's been cursed sir!" She said acting out a fake sad wailing tone. She lied, but the old man shouldn't know that.

The elder only seemed to tense at their words. He cringed. "LIES!" The old dope didn't even know Millard was there, or even existed.

They all felt caught, and powerless. All except Horace. Horace knew no one was gonna get hurt, though he said nothing. Only certain dreams were important to share, not all. You don't wanna change history all the time. With great power, comes great responsibility.

Emma's bravery nuked her brain, invading her thoughts. Becoming her mind, like a fusion. It was one with her words. A new aura surrounded her speeches.

"Fine, if you don't want us to take care of those witches for you, we will be going now." Emma turned her body around to face the others.

She talked louder, saying what was on her mind. "Come on guys." She made a few steps throughout the small teen crowd, keeping her loud volume in check.

Everyone turned to see Emma, expecting her to add on to her statement. She was the new big show.

Emma went on with her speech, and stopped walking to face her friends once again. "Apparently we are not needed here. That guy can get hexed for all I care."

The old guy heard Everything Emma just said. "Prove it!"

Minx answered immediately. "Prove what?"

"That one of you are cursed!"

All of the peculiars turned to the empty space standing next to them, which had two bare footed footprints set in the grass. Of course it was Millard.

Minx tried her best to keep quiet. 'Shouldn't you wear clothes before you go outside? Is it comfortable going around naked? But that old man is gonna regret his decision... This is why you're supposed to think about what you say before you say it.' She thought.

All of Millard's friends watched his footprints in the grass move towards the old man.

The old man waited quietly and anxiously, clearly creeped the fuck out by the unmoving but sounded grass... The grass swished and twigs cracked as Millard got closer, and closer. Matter how hard the old man watched, he saw nobody. He was scared still. His eyes moved fast in an inhuman speed. The old man watched and watched, and waited and waited. No response from the teenagers, no movement seemingly there. As hard as the man payed attention to his surroundings, it wasn't enough. Ever. Chills ran down his spine, his gun shook by his trembling hands. He lived in a small village, he was one of the men that had to go hunting often. So he was fully aware something was there. The man felt Millards presence. He saw nothing.

Millard stopped walking when he was 5 feet in front of the old man. "Is my ability to not be visible enough to prove?"

The old man dropped his gun in surprise. "Th-the witches are out w-west." Then he snagged his gun off the ground and slowly backed away.

When he thought he was far enough away from Millard, he ran. The old man went up to his house, while he was running he looked back. Bad idea. He knocked his head on his front door, and stumbled back. When the man couldn't regain his balance, he crawled into his house.

Minx was pretty confused. "Um... what was that?"

Millard walked up to his friends. "That happens sometimes."

Emma took charge. "Out west." She walked in the direction which she thought was west. Everyone followed.

Enoch eventually took his arm away from Minx. Minx didn't feel as free as she was from the loss of contact.

With that, they trudged through the dim lit large woods that had tons of trees that were sky high. There was no path. No sign clearly indicating where to go, how far, or if they would go a mile or not. The group of peculiars had been walking for a while, until some felt like they were being watched.

Minx tugged on Enochs arm sleeve.

Enoch looked at her for an answer as to why she did so. But she only looked around and behind herself in panic.

Right before any of them could say anything, a beautiful feminine voice echoes through the air like a perfect song. Her musical notes passed through their ears like a piercing arrow or bullet in a spell. Except they were unharmed. The sonic waves of her presence paused them all. They were all literally hypnotized to the point that none of them could utter a word from their voice boxes. All thoughts failed to exit in escape of their throats. Their brains were controlled by this song a women sang, none could control themselves. Some of their brains went temporarily frozen, stopping all neutronic flow. Although, not all of the peculiar's minds shot off. Some were able to realize what was going on. Like puppets, the peculiar teens walked over to the women, losing at their own game.

Authors Note: Oh no! Did Horace know about this? Is Horace needed on this mini quest anymore? What's going on?! Please comment your opinions.


	17. Chapter 15- Kidnapped? By witches?

-FYI: I tried to edit Enoch's lines to sound more like a cockney accent, I spelled his lines wrong on purpose. Please bare with me, school just started and i'm having a hard time finding any time to type at all. I'm doing my best. Originally, I was supposed to post once a week.-

Horace knew the lady was coming, of course. He had only told Millard.

The odd unknown lady appeared out of nowhere. She found great interest in the children, so she sang a song to hypnotize the them in order to get them all to another location. It was so weird that it was embarrassing just thinking about it! At first the lady was just singing to herself, a special song that only worked on children. But once she finally got a whiff of the children's presence, it was a new story. Now, she wasn't all that good at smelling children. Her sister was. But there was nobody else in the large empty forest. The forest was probably lifeless, not including the trees and distant soft cawing of a crow. And there were so many of the children! She couldn't miss it. So the lady followed their scent, she didn't have to walk far at all. The peculiar teens were talking and babbling, living a whole new world compared to the lady. Oh, she sang louder and louder. Her voice only a hex through the air, echoing…

She sang, "Come little children, i'll take thee away, into our land of enchaaaantmeeeent. Come little children, the time's come to play. Here, in my garden of maaaaaagiiic." Her voice was beautiful, that's what almost got their attention. They didn't have time to react, her spell was already upon them.

The rest of her song was hard to make out, but her muffled mumbling was melodic.

They all walked obediently to who knows where. The way they treaded along the grass of the forest was similar to sleepwalking, with eyes open. It was incomparable to zombies. Zombies are aware of people being near them.

While they walked, the lady sped up in the direction they were headed. She got to her house first, the peculiars slowly followed after.

She bursted through the door. "Children are coming." She said with a happy smile.

The lady with black hair was excited, she shared a smile with the blond that just came through the door. But she wanted her other sister's permission to know what happens next. So the black haired lady bit her lower lip, half hiding her smirk.

The blonde kept her arm outstretched, not bothering to close the door. She waited for her eldest sister's reaction. Yes, the blond was the youngest.

They both turned to the redhead, the oldest.

The redhead paused. "How many?" She said slowly.

The blonde's smile only grew. "7"

The redheads mouth was agape, she choked back some tears. "Sarah, you're such a good sister… Come here." She held her arms open, ready for a hug.

Sarah skipped away from the door, forgetting to close it. Sarah and the redhead shared a short hug.

They broke apart. The redhead turned to her other sister. "Mary, start making the potion."

"Yes Wini." (short for Winifred) With that, Mary went over to the shelf, where most of the ingredients were kept.

Winifred went over to her spell book. She softly tapped on the cover of her spellbook repeatedly with the long red nails of her right hand. The spellbook's drowsy eye slowly opened. Once it was awake, Winifred tossed through its pages and pages of spells, until she found the page including the ingredients to the right spell.

The three witches got to work on the potion. Soon enough the peculiars stopped walking and waited robotically at the witches front door.

Mary lifted her head with yet another smirk. "I smell children."

"They've arrived." Said Sarah, absolutely loving that moment to it's fullest potential.

Winifred speed walked up to the front door. "Which one, which one…" She looked over the children's faces.

Sarah stood behind Winifred. "Boys… Hang one on a hook and let me play with him."

Winifred rolled her eyes. "Not now." She pushed Sarah back behind her. "I am trying to pick out which one goes first-" Winifred tugged on Emma's arm, practically dragging Emma in her half zombie state. "What a beautiful girl! You will be our top guest." Winifred brought Emma inside.

When the witches closed their front door, Emma was already seated and they were just finishing the potion in the cauldron.

Millard didn't know what to do. Being invisible is an advantage, but what would he do to get Emma away? The witches would notice, and if he If he tried getting Emma out to of her trance, she might burn the tiny house down. Enoch would only throw insults, Hugh would have to kill three of his bees in the process, plus, Horace and Fiona wouldn't be able to do much. The witches wouldn't let them escape without a without a fight. Millard thought. 'Maybe there's a way around it… What to do… Minx! Minx can probably hurt things without leading to death or destruction!'

Millard started snapping his fingers in Minx's face. She went back to normal after the 3rd try.

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head in annoyance to the slow registering of the situation in her brain.

She couldn't see Millard, but she knew he was there. "What the fudge was that?"

"The witches took Emma, and everyone else is, well, you can see."

Minx looked around at everybody. "This is ridiculous. We need a distraction, or something that can make us look powerful."

Millard was silent in understanding. His silence seemed to say, 'alright, keep going.'

Minx thought over her lack of a variety of options. "I have an idea."

She walked up to the witches tiny house, and got into a ready-to-jump position. She slowly counted. "One…"

Sarah's hair started to stand up.

"Two…"

The air filled with an electric buzz that filled ears.

"THREE!"

Minx jumped up, and raised her arms. Not even at second later, it started to rain purple lightning.

The lightning traveled around pretty fast. It's here, it's there, there, there there there there. It was at a lot of places at once. All you could hear was 'Boom… Boom… Boom…' And a piercing crackling buzz. The sounds overlapped each other, sounding like 5 thunderstorms at a time.

The lightning hit almost everything, BUT the peculiars. The peculiars were out of their trance in a jiffy.

Nobody could miss the sight or the noise of the lightning, even deaf people would be able to feel the lightning's influence on the seemingly vibrating ground every time another bolt hit it.

The witches were furiously terrified. All 3 of them rushed out the front door. As soon as they saw Minx, she stopped. All of the lightning disappeared. The light from the tiny house illuminated much more than the full moon.

Winifred furious. "What is going on?!"

Moment of realization: When Minx had a good look at the witches, she noticed they were the witches from the Hocus Pocus movie. She mentally laughed at herself. But Minx was too tired and angry to complain about getting stuck in a humongously fake reality.

Millard was a little scared of Minx now, she did all of that with ease… The other peculiars were shook up by the fast pieces of action. They stayed in a discomforting composed hush.

Minx points to the witches. "If you don't want to become a cannibal, then maybe you shouldn't suck the lives out of witch children."

"Witch children?" Winifred echoed.

"Do you wanna make this any harder than it should be?" Minx said grimly.

Winifred rolled her eyes and rested her right hand on her hip. "What disgusting trickery…"

Winifred was just about to turn around, then Minx zapped Sarah. Sarah fell to the ground, unconscious.

Mary and Winifred gasped. Mary sobbed without any tears and rushed to where Sarah collapsed. Winifred glared at Minx.

The peculiars were gawking at the scene.

Minx was too exhausted to try to be nice, she was _REALLY_ showing her attitude. "You guys suck the lives out of fellow witches?" Minx paused. "What disgusting trickery." She mimicked in a high snarky tone of voice.

"What do you want?" Said a still glaring Winifred.

Minx spoke before anyone else could answer. "You make us potion, me no more zappy zappy." She said slowly like she was talking to a baby.

Sarah was able to stand up with the help of Mary. She clutched her head dizzily.

Minx added on to what she was saying. "And I tried not to kill her on purpose."

Winifred knew she had no choice, she had to listen to the girl. Winifred couldn't have herself, Mary, or Sarah die, these were her sisters. Afterall, witches are most powerful as a threesome. She clenched her fists. "What… kind, of spell?"

Millard decided to chip in. "A spell that can make the unseen seen at will, if you would." He said In that intelligent way he adopted a long while ago, like Minx didn't do anything 3 minutes ago.

Winifred was now afraid AND confused. "Who was that?" She said while squinting through the dark. Even though her door was so wide open the strong yellow light covered all of the peculiars.

"Millard? Oh. He's invisible." Minx said plainly.

Winifred spun around. "Come with me. Just the invisible boy. Sisters, come." Winifred has turned teenage boys into immortal cats, this is practically nothing. Then Sarah, Mary, and Millard followed her inside.

Horace narrowed his eyes at Minx, from behind his monocle. "How rather… sarcastic of you." Horace stopped, realizing his mistake. "I apologize."

Minx ran her fingers through her hair. "It's fine."

Emma walked up to Minx. "Are you ok? You are comparatively grouchy today. I'm a little worried."

Hugh answered without transferring his gaze. "Like a certain someone I know."

Enoch glared at Hugh.

"I'm just tired is all." Said Minx.

The peculiars patiently waited for them to be done. They chatted a little, but it was about nothing that important. They talked all about the past events. It was decided; Must was appreciated for what had to be done. None of what was said during the peculiars conversation felt completely out of the ordinary. Then again, they weren't completely ordinary either.

15 minutes in, the witch's door opened halfway. Revealing an empty cloak. The image instantly reminded Minx of the reaper. As the bright light from inside the household bathed the peculiars, they hushed. The cloak was kicked from the inside of itself as whomever inside it trotted over the the front of the peculiars.

Emma perplexed her head, tilting it to the side. "Millard?"

"Yes?" The cloak emitted.

"I do not see you, did it work?"

"Wot's up with the cloak mate?" Enoch said.

Minx took a step closer to Millard. "I can't see you."

The cloak's hood rotated toward Minx. "That is because I did not want you to." Millard's face blinked into sight. Orbs of colored eyes suddenly appeared out of thin air. He had thick straight lined lips, a sharp nose, long hair, and a defined chin. He kept it there for a moment while everyone studied his face. "Now you see me," Millard went back out of sight. "Now you don't."

Horace adjusted his tie. "I am quite taken aback."

Minx scratched her head. "I guess that's what I thought it would be like."

Millard tugged his hood down. "I'm enjoying this." He said with a bit of amuse.

Hugh nodded with a slight smile. "I bet."

Millard came back into view. Seemingly practicing the transition, it looked to be becoming easier. "What do I look like?"

Minx took a look at Millards face again. She had something waiting for her to say right at the tip of her tongue. The issue is, who does he look like? Millard looked extremely familiar to Minx. Who? Who does Millard look like? Shockingly, Minx suddenly had it.

"You look like 16 year old Thomas Sangster."

Millard didn't make himself go invisible again. "May I ask whom this Thomas Sangster is?"

"He's an actor in several movies and TV shows."

Millard was not a scholar of all things modern. "Interesting."

Enoch rolled his eyes. "Have we forgotten about the so called, 'live sucking witches'?" He made air quotes with his fingers.

Millard turned to Enoch. "The witches do NOT want anything to do with us. We may as well go back home."

Minx quickly snapped her fingers at the dark grass under her. She didn't care at all, really. She was used to it. She descended rapidly through the portal feet first. Everyone else went after her in this order; Emma, Hugh, Fiona, Horace, Enoch, Millard.

When Minx closed the portal, she was gushed over with a massive strong wave of sleepiness. She yawned, and stretched her arms up and outward to her fullest content. It was late. Horace climbed back up to his room window and Fiona rode up her gigantic flower. Hugh, Millard, and Emma went back into the house through the back door.

While they went back inside normally, Enoch was miserably stuck waiting for slow poke Minx. She failed to rub any of the sleep out of her eyes, and dragged her feet along like she was wearing Olive's shoes.

Enoch glumly held the door open for her. "We aven't got all day."

"I'm so tired…" Minx finally reached the held open back door. Her legs were being forced to move, she felt like she was sleep walking. "Why did I have to make a thunderstorm? I'm so tired now…" Minx stopped walking and leaned her body up against Enoch's shoulder.

Enoch raised an eyebrow. "Ow am I suppoosed tu know?" Enoch had a neutral expression on his face, he stared through the doorway. He fixed his gaze to meet Minx's, but she was fast asleep. Enoch's shoulder was the only thing keeping her up now.

Enoch was grumpy now. "Wot's the big idea?"

Minx slowly started to slide off his shoulder, she would have landed on her back, but Enoch caught her.

Enoch gave her a light shake "Wake up."

Minx's head only flew back unconsciously in response.

Enoch grunted as he picked up her limp body. He muttered untranslatable things under his breath. Her arms dangled off to her sides.

He steadily creaked up the stairs and down the long halls of bedroom doors. Enoch opened her door partial way and peered into her bedroom, while sliding in. Minx was carefully set on her bed. Then Enoch pulled his arms out from under Minx, and shuffled his feet to twirl around and leave. Enoch somehow brought Minx up to her room without disturbing anybody or drawing attention.

Minx was half awake now, she peeked out from the slits of her eyes. It wasn't Bronwyn's snoring that woke her up. "Enoch?" She whispered.

Enoch stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. He looked down at his shoes. "Yes?" He said in a quiet but annoyed voice.

"Can I be your girlfriend?" She spoke softly.

"You weren't already?"

Minx sat up. "Well, we didn't exactly make it official."

Enoch turned around to face her. "How would you like to make it official?"

"I don't know…"

Enoch rubbed his face with both hands.

Minx was wondering if she made him mad. "All you had to do was say yes to my question… Silly…"

Enoch could tell that she was fighting to stay awake. "You alreday are."

"Oh… kay…" She mumbled, then laid on her back. Minx fell asleep instantly.

Enoch went to his room, Bronwyn didn't overhear their conversation, and that was that.

And that folks, is one way a girl can end up dating a fictional character. Minx had a great summer vacation, even though it was only a week long. She also found a dimension where money grew on trees, the peculiars were stinking rich after that. This is the end of the general story, but I'm going to write exclusive bonus chapters, (In this order) including:

A pool party. (After the peculiars become rich) The girl peculiars even go bathing suit shopping. Emma doesn't think Minx's bathing suit is very modern, so she forces Minx to wear a skull bathing suit.

Some school day/ week/ days. Let's get some drama cooking! (If you have any ideas for the drama, feel free to ask me to include it. I will even put you in the story, and/ or tell the other readers about your idea. You can even give me your ideas for the other bonus chapters. I love all of your comments!) Please don't get mad at me if I decide to NOT put you in the chapter.

Jacob's halloween birthday party! Jacob wants a good halloween designed theme, but he wants to be surprised with the results. Jacob doesn't think he can pull it off himself, and wants someone else to do the job. So Jacob invites all of his peculiar friends to his birthday party. Jacob asks Enoch and Minx decorate the whole theme, Minx persuades Enoch to decorate Jacob's party with her. Enoch and Minx come up with pretty cool ideas.


	18. Bonus chapter 1- Pool party

The summer was almost over, and Minx was dangling upon her very last day of summer vacation. It wasn't the sunniest of them all, and it wasn't the hottest of them all either. Minx was oh so bored, and she had come out of ideas to spend her time wisely. The sun still fired its heat brightly that day, the 2nd hottest day of Minx's almost 2 week summer.

The peculiars were more than prepared for school. After all, Minx did find a dimension where money grew on trees. She secretly gave each peculiar a thousand bucks. Miss Peregrine would NOT approve. Although, Miss Peregrine didn't worry. You know why? Because Minx had given her a million bucks…

Minx also gave Fiona 10 money tree seeds instead of 1,000 bucks. Fiona somehow insisted on that odd predicament. Plainly designed money trees sprouted up from the ground in Fiona's infinite maze. The trees were large, but Fiona's bush walls of her maze were taller.

It was a torrid afternoon, everybody but Enoch and Jacob were in the living room, and only 3 peculiars could escape the unbearable heat against their skin. First of all was Millard, because he usually gets away with not wearing any clothes at all. He only wears clothes when he wants to, or when he feels like listening to Miss Peregrine. For example, in the first book, 'Millard Nullings, how many times have I told you? Polite persons do not take supper in the nude.' Miss Peregrine herself said so. In the end, Millard only wore a hat to the dinner table that night. Second was Emma, the heat never bothered her anyway. Finally, last was Enoch. His basement was nice and cool. He stayed in there for long periods of time.

Several peculiars were in the living room. Olive was fanning herself rapidly with a weary expression, trying her best to pay attention to the TV. Claire looked a bit worn out as she sat next to Olive. You could tell Millard was there by the butt print on the couch, he had went invisible so he didn't have to wear clothes. If he wore clothes, he'd be all sweaty. Emma was unfazed, staring at the TV contently. Horace was sweating bullets, while knitting to take his mind off of things. Bronwyn was used to being wet, sticky, and stinky because she used to work out a lot. Since her body was slowly but finally getting older, it started to bother her now her for some reason.

Minx sat down on the couch, with slightly damp hair dangling by the sides of her head. The dangled pieces of hair creased around its sides closest to her greasy forehead. She had a slightly slouched posture. Minx rested her hand below her chin, her fingers creeping her cheek.

Jacob casually walked up to the front porch. After unlocking the door with his copy of the key to the house, he realized the children weren't outside. He would have heard them by now, right? To him, it was a gorgeous day outside. He wandered throughout the house, and not surprisingly, didn't get very far at all as he stopped in his own tracks. The living room TV's sound echoed throughout the entire house. It was the only thing you could hear besides Jacob's shoes softly clapping against the ground.

Jacob went up to the living room doorway. "Whats wrong you guys?"

"It's too hot!" Minx whined. "Don't you have a pool or something?"

"My parents just got a brand new in-ground pool recently actually."

Emma turned away from the TV. "It's been awhile since I went for a good swim."

Miss Peregrine had heard Jacob come in, and just got downstairs. "Good day Mr. Portman."

Olive lit up. "We were just talking about going for a swim in Jacob's pool Miss."

Claire went all puppy-eyed. "Can we, please?"

Miss Peregrine wanted to say yes, but she was thinking logically. "Permission would need to be granted by Jacob's parents first."

"My mom's at a meeting, and my dad is too busy with his work." Jacob said.

Miss Peregrine hummed to herself in thought. "Fine. Make sure you ask your father first."

Olive forgot about what was on TV, it wasn't important at that moment. "Yay!"

Claire smiled. "I'm so excited!"

Everyone else just waited for Miss Peregrine to speak further on the topic, or for more approval.

Miss Peregrine turned to Minx. "You can go, but you're still grounded young lady."

"Dang-it!" Minx hissed in a whisper through her teeth, to herself.

Miss Peregrine switched her attention to Millard. "Mr Nullings."

You could see the print on the couch shift as Millard put down his book. "Yes, Miss P?"

"If you choose to go, stay visible, and out of the nude." Miss Peregrine said sternly.

Millard ignored Olive and Claire's laughter. "Affirmative."

Jacob was on his phone while they were talking. "My dad said he doesn't care. All he wants is for not too much yelling, and no messes."

Horace was still knitting. "Easy enough." He said, while not taking his attention of what he was doing.

"Do you wanna come Miss Peregrine?" Jacob asked.

Miss Peregrine felt uncomfortable with that question. "Maybe not. You go have fun, you're not kids forever you know. You all have also shown you can handle yourselves, i'm glad."

There was a mix of, 'Yes Miss P's', 'Ok's', and others.

"Before I dismiss you to go, make sure you tell Enoch what I just said. And Don't forget, if you don't have a bathing suit it's ok to go the mall. But be supervised by Miss Bloom, or Mr. Portman. Mr. Portman, I assume you will provide them with a ride?"

Jacob showed Miss P his car keys and nodded.

Miss Peregrine was pleased. "Dismissed."

All of the children got up and went towards the front door.

"Be back before dinner, and be careful!" Miss Peregrine called, out.

Proper indoor voiced 'ok's' erupted from a few of the peculiars. Two children in particular wanted to scream it aloud.

Millard went upstairs to get dressed.

Olive and Claire dashed to Enoch's basement door. A Simple race indeed, and Claire unsurprisingly won. They banged on his door at the same time.

"Wot du you want?" Enoch uttered from the distance deep down in the basement. You could hear his shout softly and quietly from the other side of the door. Comparatively like turning down the volume on a video almost.

Claire started. "We are going to Jacob house to play in his pool!"

Olive spoke just as loud as Claire. "Care to join us?"

Enoch didn't feel like walking all the way upstairs and opening his door. "Do aye have to?" He clearly sounded annoyed.

Minx walked up to the basement door to joined them. She heard most of it. "No, i'm afraid you don't have a choice. We're going to the mall first to get new bathing suits."

Enoch groaned quietly to himself, and nobody heard. He rubbed his temples.

After Enoch not replying for 10 seconds, Olive wanted to make sure. "Come on, Enoch!"

"I'm Coming!"

Enoch went up the basement stairs, and swung the door open. He walked past them without a care in the world. "I need a cup of coffee." Enoch's direction lead straight outside to the front deck. He waited for everybody to join him outside to leave.

*** (Time skip)

Minx showed Emma her old bathing suit. "Should I get a new one?"

They were in the upstairs girls hallway, and Minx had caught Emma right before she went back downstairs after putting on her shoes.

Emma hesitated. "It umm… You asked me for my opinion?"

Minx nodded. "It's ok, I could never hate you."

Emma looked less tense. "It doesn't appear to be modern, it's cute… although I wouldn't consider it a bathing suit unless given a second glance. It kinda looks like a tank top and shorts."

Minx looked at her bathing suit, she seemed distant. "Oh…"

"It's not like you don't have the money to get a new one. Buying only one, doesn't have to only be an option."

Minx faintly looked at her bathing suit. "I wanted a new one anyway."

"We should go, everyone's waiting outside."

The car ride wasn't too quiet. The children were quite excited. Conversation buzzed through the van. They had no adult supervision, an opportunity to spend money secretly kept away from Miss Peregrine, and they got to cool down! This was the life.

The peculiars used to be fascinated by the new vehicle technology, now they're nothing but common machines. The cars now compared to their century, is beyond more complex. It looks different, feels/ acts different, comes in many more forms, its updated, better and improved… Yet it serves the same exact purpose, to get to places much quicker. How odd.

Jacob stopped at a red light.

Olive's P.O.V:

Olive almost asked if they were there yet, but when she looked out the window, all she saw was cars, electricity lines, and road. She held back her question.

They arrived moments later, Olive could tell this time because Jacob had pulled into a huge space filled with other cars. His van was much closer to the other vehicles than when he was on the road. Olives eyes traveled to the large building all of the cars were in front of. She's seen large buildings before, this was nothing. Just a 2 story building that's really sturdy, it only took somewhere between months to years to build, there's only so much people inside. Nothing to be fascinated about.

It's only a mall…

(End of Olives P.O.V.)

But not for Minx.

Minx clutched her giant change-purse like it was a life line. "I can't wait to go shopping!" She squeaked faintly from the 4th row down in the back of the van, sitting alone with Enoch. Enoch didn't have a choice, Minx did NOT want him to sit solemnly alone in the back.

Jacob spoke up from the front of the car next to Emma. "If you want a new bathing suit, everybody that's a girl, go with Emma. Everybody else follow me."

Enoch crossed his arms. "No way in hell is he the boss of me. I'm older than him. Why can't that cross his thick skull?" Enoch muttered to himself. Only Minx had heard him.

Minx hugged Enoch. "There, there… he's a great leader in an adventure, but possibly not overwise in other situations." She kept her voice low.

Enoch ignored her.

"You'll be fine, I promise. He knows his way around the mall, do you?"

"No."

The peculiars were discussing on what time to meet each other at the parking lot.

Minx vaguely paid attention to the other conversation. "What's wrong?" She pulled away from the hug.

Enoch uncrossed his arms "I'm so bloody tired, and I couldn't get any sleep last night. I couldn't stop sweating to save my life." He rubbed his eyes furiously.

The air conditioner broke the other day.

Minx thought of what to say. "I like your bags under your eyes anyway. It really makes your eye color pop out."

Everyone started getting out of the van, so Minx did so also.

They all walked into the mall. It wasn't too crowded, so staying together wasn't that hard. But there was a fair amount of other people. They took an escalator, and eventually had to split up into 2 groups. The girls bathing suits were up the hall, while the boy's was in the opposite direction, down the hall.

The girls walked through the mini store entrance door. A little chime emitted from the bell wiggling, slightly above the it. They admired the scene before them, sunblock, bathing suits of many sizes and designs, beach balls, all kinds of pool floatys, sand buckets, water shoes, sandals, waterproof cameras, and so much more. All of the colors of each item mixed together, to look like a colorful room. Everything was cramped together. The store was of a decent size. Only 4 other people were there, including the cashier. Everybody else was in their air conditioned house, in a pool, or school shopping.

Emma turned to Olive and Claire. "Stay together."

Olive nodded. "Ok."

Claire smiled and took Olive's hand. They walked off.

Minx disappeared within the folds of the store. She was so eager to buy something earlier, and now she couldn't find anything good. She didn't need most of this stuff. She passed an isle of perfume. She was gonna buy some, but the smells were too strong.

She found a little circle of neon cloth on hangers. She expected them to be bathing suits. Next to it was a duplicate of the same thing. Olive and Claire were behind it, looking at Disney designed one pieces. Olive found a liking in fairies, while Claire was more fond of princesses. Olive held up a Sofia the First bathing suit, and admired it. She didn't even know that Sofia was a Disney jr. character on a TV show. All Olive knew, was that she liked the tone of the soft colored purple. A baby purple perhaps. Sofia's face was printed below the neckline. The pale skin, brown eyes, and wavy brown hair of Sofia look very similar to Olive. Minx thought they were cute.

Minx looked through dozens and dozens of bathing suits. She didn't like any of them. She didn't want to wear plain pink, green, white, yellow, orange, blue, or red. She loved colors, but none of those ones actually popped out in her vision. She decided to find Emma. That wasn't too hard, Minx knew Emma would fit in adult clothing, so Emma had to be near there. Fiona would be there too, considering that their the same size.

Minx spotted the tall blond in a sundress, next to a tall teen with crazy hair.

Emma made disgusted faces at the bikini's. Emma twirled around, suddenly more interested in a one piece suit. As soon as she did, she saw Minx.

"Hey Minx, did you find anything you like?"

"No." Minx replied. "I was hoping you could help me."

"Sure, let me think…" Emma put her hands together, resulting in her clapping once. She rubbed her hands a few times. Emma took a short look at Minx. She seemed to be focused on something. Then Emma suddenly made a facial expression that simply said, 'Ah ha!' She had an idea. Emma's eyes darted to the side. She was looking at something else now. Minx tried to trace her vision. Minx turned around to see what she was looking at. She still didn't understand. Right before Minx turned back around, Emma was walking past her. Emma stopped at a colorless bunch of bathing suits.

Emma mumbled to herself. Minx walked up to Emma to hear what she was saying.

Emma pushed hangers left and right. She took out a white with black rimmed skulls two piece. The design repeated many times, over and over. "Maybe…" Emma said somewhere between a whisper and a mumble. Emma came to realization that it was a bikini. She shoved the hanger back where it was. No way was she gonna let Minx wear that.

Minx just stood there awkwardly. She shifted her position to the other leg.

Emma slowly took out another one. "This…" She said as if she was trying to sell her most prized cattle, or largest pumpkin.

It was a cute pink and black tankini with skulls on it.

Minx suddenly understood why Emma was looking in the gothic section. Her face turned beet red with nervousness. "I-I couldn't…"

Emma tilted her head. "Don't you like it?"

Minx waved her hands in front of her own face. "I love it, but… Uh-"

Emma gave Minx the tankini. "Then go try it on."

Minx took it by the hanger, and walked up to one of the changing rooms that stood next to each other in a row. It fit like a glove. She felt safe in the dimly litted small room she changed in. She liked the dark. Bright yellow light came in from under the door. She hear voices and foot steps get closer to her room. She opened the door an inch, and peeked at the world through the small crack.

Bronwyn was just chatting, but all 5 of the girls silenced when they heard Minx's door creak open a bit.

Bronwyn looked at the small piece of Minx's head that peeked through the door. "How does it look?"

Minx slowly opened the door all the way.

Claire was a little confused. "Don't be shy, we're all girls."

Minx walked out of the small changing room she was hiding in.

"That looks good on you." Bronwyn said.

Fiona smiled.

Emma looked happy. "I helped her pick it out."

Minx didn't look too happy. "Why did you look through the gothic section? I'm not gothic."

The answer was simple, Emma was trying to be all 'match-makey' with Enoch and Minx. Emma knows their close, it was obvious. Everyone of Miss Peregrine's wards knew Minx and Enoch were close. They barely had any fights at all, and always spent time together. But Emma didn't know they were already a thing. No one knows they even kissed.

Emma shrugged. "I thought you liked skulls."

Minx knew that was only part of her answer. But she couldn't back out now, this is probably the only bathing suit she's gonna find that she likes so much, and even fits so well. "Did you get yours yet?"

Every one of them held up a white plastic bag. They bought more than just bathing suits, Minx could see that as clear as day. They had money they wanted to spend.

"Ok, just let me change out of this real quick."

Once Minx had changed into her original clothes, she went up to the counter and placed the bathing suit. There wasn't anything else she wanted to buy.

The lady behind the counter took her bathing suit, flipped it over, and scanned the code easily.

Minx read the lady's name tag. 'Hello, my name is: Stasha Grant'.

Stasha punched numbers into the computer. "That'll be 12.99"

Minx took out her change purse. Minx only had dollar bills, so she handed over 15 buck.

Stasha punched more numbers into the cash register, and it popped out.

Once Minx was given her receipt and change, they were off.

They walked down the big hall in the mall.

Minx took out her phone. "What time were we supposed to meet up at the parking lot?"

Claire turned her head around while she was walking to meet Minx's eye. "12:45"

"Then we still have 10 minutes to do whatever we want."

Emma shook her head. "We should wait in the parking lot."

Minx was really desperate to spend her money. "I'll meet you guys there, I promise. I'll be quick, I swear."

"Please don't make me regret it." Emma pleaded.

"Yes ma'am." Minx wondered why she just called Emma ma'am.

Minx wandered away from the group without another word. "Hmm, what to buy, what to buy…"

She spotted a clothing shop. "No, i've already went clothes shopping." She spoke to no one in particular. Mostly to herself, or the store.

She took one last look before walking away. "No, don't look at me that way." People walked past her like she wasn't there at all.

The store stood exactly where it was before, looking all nice, new, clean, and welcoming. She saw brand new clothes, all of which she hasn't seen anybody else wear yet. If she were like a really preppy girl, she would rush into there in search of next seasons clothing. September started at the end of next month, which started in a day. Some others would think, 'better get it before it's gone, or just because.' 'Fall fashion' was pretty popular. But she didn't understand all that fashion stuff, she was just interested in the cute clothes that were set on the bald snow white mannequins. The clothes looked nice, brand new, and comfortable. This complemented the mannequin's curves, and perfectly sculpted sides.

Minx shielded her eyes. "No! It's too tempting!"

She speed walked away. "I've come down with the first stage of a terrible disease." She muttered under her breath. "Becoming greedy…"

Minx stopped at an art store. "I can cure this." She held up her fist in determination.

She stomped inside. She looked up near the ceiling, where there were listings of what was in each isle, on the many shelves. She was just wandering around now. She saw the word, 'clay' in neat print. She ended up buying a really large package of clay, it contained multiple colors. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet. A rare delivery the store had.

On Minx's way out, she almost walked away from 'Dunkin Donuts'. She caught a glimpse of a distinguished figure walking away with a 'to go' cup of coffee. She bought a cup of coffee too.

She calmly walked outside, and to where Jacob parked his gigantic car that god knows how or where he got it. As soon as she approached her friends who were waiting by the car, Olive lit up.

Olive pointed to something behind Minx. "There they are!"

Minx turned around. The boy peculiars approached them. Jacob held his arm out, and pressed his car key. The car made a beep in response, and the head lights blinked.

Horace didn't seem too happy.

Minx raised an eyebrow in his direction.

Hugh walked past Minx without making any eye contact. "We had to pry him away from a window that had a mannequin wearing a tuxedo behind it."

Horace heard everything, and his expression displayed it. "We had enough time."

Jacob opened his driver's door. "I'm sorry Horace, but that's not what we came here for. Maybe you could get it another time." He slammed his door once he was seated.

They all hopped back into the car, and to their seats they sat in before. It was like they had their own assigned seats, except they were the ones to assign them.

Jacob backed out of his parking spot, one hand on the wheel, the other resting on the head of his seat. His body was twisted so he could see the back window, in Minx and Enoch's direction. He paid no attention to them.

Minx smiled and spoke in a regular volumed voice, but it was high pitched. "I got you some stuff!" She didn't yell, in hopes people wouldn't think she was a little… Coo-coo-kah-choo. AKA; Crazy.

Minx shoved her hand into one of her plastic bags and took out the large box with smooth colorful printing and designs on it. "Its colorful clay, it contains every color of the rainbow."

Enoch took it when she held it in front of him to take. "Hm. That's nice of you."

Minx immediately turned around in her seat, and took the coffee out of her cup holder. "I got you coffee too." She handed it to him.

"I wouldn't believe you zapped a witch unconscious if I hadn't seen it." Enoch took a sip of his coffee.

Minx half laughed. "Yea… wait. I really did that?"

Enoch put his box of clay down beside him, then gave her a strange look. "Of course you did. Don't remember? Does it not ring a bell?"

Minx shook her head. "I must've been seriously tired then."

Minx rested her hand below her chin, deep in thought. She appeared to be ignoring her surroundings quite well. She was like that for a minute, and she was so still… It was an immense bother.

Enoch felt like waving his hand in front of her face again. Why is this girl so out of it all the time?

Enoch rolled his eyes. "Females…" He murmured.

"Hey!" Enoch said a bit too loudly.

Minx quickly straightened up. "Huh?" She said distantly.

'Why is she so unaware of things?' Enoch thought. He didn't say anything. He harvested another weird expression.

Minx paused. "Oh! Uhhh, yea… I almost thought what I did was a dream for a second."

"Yea. Sure." Enoch said sarcastically.

Minx looked out her window. Jacob was driving into a driveway, in front of a modern 2 story house. "We're here!" She unbuckled her seatbelt, and sat on her knees, while putting both of her hands on the teeny tiny ledge of the car window sill.

Enoch glared out her window. "I knew you added too much syrup to your pancakes this morning." He took another sip of his coffee.

Minx's eyes were wide, she looked out the window like she was possessed by a cat about to pounce something.

Jacob stopped the van. Everyone got out.

Enoch was last to climb out, he stood next to Minx, still holding his cup of coffee.

Jacob locked the van. He was about to say something, maybe along the lines of, 'you can go in, the front doors unlocked.' Or, 'you can go change into you swimwear now.' He scanned over his friends, he was baffled to see Enoch with a 'Dunkin Donuts' engraved, black plastic topped, cheap cup.

"Where'd you get coffee, Enoch?" Jacob asked.

Minx suddenly could feel the change in mood, ever so slightly. "I got it for him."

She kept talking before anybody could react. "He was tired, that IS what people drink when they're tired. Right?"

Millard was gonna say something, but he didn't wanna prove her wrong, this wasn't a debate. There were many other things people did, ate, and/ or drank when they were tired. Millard didn't want to be a rude smarty pants. "Not at all would I have disagreed." He wasn't lying.

Bronwyn turned away. "It's none of my business."

*** (Time skip)

Olive climbed the ladder to the pool diving board in Jacob's backyard. Her fake, but heavy duty leg braces weren't applied just then, but they were easy to get on and off. So she left them at the house. Olive was wearing her original heavy shoes, and a plain see-through pink floaty ring wrapped around her waist.

Millard watched Olive get up on the diving board. He was relaxing with a novel, and lying down on a inflatable, flat, rectangular, blue, pool float. He slammed his book closed, and shoved it to his hand he didn't write with. Millard pushed the water away with his other hand, at an attempt to paddle away.

Millard flustered. "No…" He whispered cautiously to himself.

Olive did a tiny hop on the diving board.

Millard's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." He kept repeating in a panicked tone. He paddled for his life. More adrenaline flowed through his veins.

Olive leaped off the diving board, curled her legs back then up on instinct, and clutched her pink ringed shaped floaty, ready for a splash. Olive closed her eyes, and fell down to earth, or rather, Jacob's large in-ground pool.

Olives weight smacked the water, resulting in a loud, 'SPLASH'.

Millard shouted, "NOOOO!"

Water glistened throughout the warm, sunny air above the pool. Mixed up shapes and sizes of droplets flew up, then rained randomly down in another location. Multiple of the children laughed.

Millard was soaked. He spit some water out of his mouth, almost choking on the chlorine. His arm was extended up as high as he could reach, so he could get the book away from one of the world's most popular resource; Water. He brought his book back down to 1 foot above his chest. Millard saw what state the thick book was in, and frowned. "It's ruined. Olive, you got it all wet!" Millard whined, or rather cried. He had been reading his summer reading project, for the 5th time. He had his heart set on writing a perfect book report on it for his English class teacher. Even though his book report was already way more than above and beyond a good grade.

Olive bobbed for a moment, then stopped in place. Her shoes anchored her downwards, and her big floaty kept the top half of her body up, she was like a pirate ship, with its anchor already down. It was an uncomfortable feeling that she had no choice but to tolerate. "I-"

Jacob's father's work window shot up. It made a quiet sliding sound, that was just loud enough to disturb the almost silent backyard within its fence. Jacob's father was furious. "Keep it down out there! I'm trying to work."

Jacob's face grew hot. He half cringed at his father's yelling. "Sorry dad…!"

Without another word, the window slammed shut. And the curtains were forced over, blocking the sunshine from escaping into the room.

Millard looked over the pool in doubt. In the corner of his vision, he saw Horace. Lying down. Just chillin there. Reading a book. And to Horace's sweet hallelujah, (ha-la-loo-ya) was dry. Horace was unaffected and DRY.

That was it. Millard held the book with both hands high above his head, and walked through the deep pool water. He wanted out. NOW. Millard only wanted to relax…

*** (THIS IS NOT A TIME SKIP)

It was aimed. The trigger pulled. And it was shot.

A long, fountain like, clear, thick, string of water flew across the yard. It seemed to come from nowhere. It trickled down on Emma, making a peeing sound.

Emma gasped. She forcefully set down the slightly wet magazine she was reading. Her legs swung off to the side, and she hopped off the lawn chair.

"Bloody hell! I hit the wrong target. If she finds out, we're dead." Enoch murmured.

Fiona was sitting next to Emma. She shyly peeked up from her magazine.

Emma scrunched up her fists. "Who did that?" She called out.

Enoch got back down, and put his back flat against the fence. The action was really similar to a soldier getting behind something and expecting a bomb to blow. Or hiding around a corner.

The children in the pool stopped their laughter and splashing.

Horace dreamt this would happen. "You will find out soon enough." He said quietly.

Emma didn't care, she wanted answers. She set her hands on her hips, and searched the yard.

Claire doggy paddled across the pool with her arm floaties "Did what?"

Minx looked over the dark brown fence. "Claire is soooo cute!" She squeaked.

"Get down!" Enoch hissed.

Unfortunately, Jacob had made the mistake of handing over his water guns to Minx and Enoch earlier. Enoch also got a little… high if you would… on the coffee's caffeine. Minx bought him a medium, and he gulped it all down in 10 minutes. Enoch never has 'Dunkin Donut' coffee. Minx had 2 waters guns. Both were pretty small. Enoch was the one with the big water gun.

Minx ducked back down from behind the fence. Nobody in the backyard had spotted them yet. Minx squeezed one eye shut, and spied the entire yard from one tiny hole in the fence. Nobody even noticed.

Until now.

Emma walked over to the side of the pool closest to Horace. "'Soon enough,' better be now."

Claire doggy paddled away from Horace. "You better tell her the future Horace." She said dismissively.

Horace pointed behind himself with his thumb without looking up from his book.

Emma glared at that direction. "I knew I saw something over there."

Emma started walking over.

Enoch turned to Minx. "See anything?"

Minx positioned herself in an awkward crouching stance, so she could back away from the fence. "Red alert! Red alert! Abort- Abort!" She whisper yelled. "Hold back! Discontinue!" She fell on her bum, to scared to move. Minx looked up at the fence fearfully.

Enoch hastily looked through the fence hole. "We're dead."

Minx didn't look away from her current focus. They didn't have enough time to get away.

Emma suddenly appeared over the other side. "You-" She started.

Minx and Enoch both looked up at Emma, they were speechless. A large lecture, or scolding was expected. Minx interrupted Emma out of fear.

Minx held up and extended both of her arms. Minx had 1 gun in each hand, and she shot them repeatedly as fast as she could. It went in a strange rhythm: This gun shoots, then that gun shoots, the first gun shoots again, and so forth. They kinda took turns, like a pattern. She was like a battle queen. She wouldn't stop shooting, and it was at an incredibly fast speed too. She had a serious expression on her face, like shooting Emma with a water gun eliminated all of her fears in that one moment. Minx's facial expression said one thing, 'die.'

Enoch watched Minx spazz out on Emma, and wished he could do that to people that annoyed him. He thought this crazy girl would follow him into battle, by any means.

Emma blocked her face from further damage, showing the back of her hand. She flinched each time Minx shot her. When she realized Minx wasn't going to stop, she stumbled back in surprise, and retreated. "Jacob! Get the water balloons!"

Olive clapped her hands in a giddy mood, and begun her adventure out of the pool. She would need assistance.

Hugh looked down at the bottom of the pool. The blue water waves and twirls were the only thing stopping anybody from seeing the nakedly bare, flat surface of the pool. It was so clear that you could see the bottom easily. He realized Minx and Enoch were gone. He figured they had started the trouble. "This can't be good."

Minx lay with her back to the grass. She looked up at the baby blue blinding sky. Her mind was still registering what she had done. She worked her fingers to their limits, and she was panting. Her skull bathing suit had risen and fallen by the deep breaths she took.

Enoch looked over at her. He saw how she could act so quickly, due to being the slightest bit startled. It baffled him, by how ridiculous she could act. It was like she came straight out of the military. He liked that.

Enoch took Minx completely by surprise, and kissed her full on the lips. He was sitting right next to her, and all he had to do was get down a little closer to the ground.

Minx's eyes widened, she didn't expect this at all. She didn't think she would ever understand at that second why he wanted to kiss her.

Enoch pulled away not long after.

Minx quickly sat up and tried to say something. "Ee-"

Enoch held a finger up to his lips to signal a 'shushing' sound. "By epically getting Emma in the face, you started a messy riot."

Minx looked down, feeling guilty. She didn't say anything.

"Now, think ya can do that again?"

Minx slowly looked up at him.

1 hour later, all of the peculiars were soaking wet. Minx was gonna win the water fight, but Hugh and Emma cheated. Emma kept turning the water to nothing buch steam every time it touched her. Hugh kept popping the water balloons with his bees. Hugh found it so easy because, it came to his attention that honey bees in fact, don't die or lose their stingers if they pop a balloon. Hugh literally popped people's balloons before they even through them. Fiona opted out.

Best last day of summer, ever. (For Minx, anyway.)

Dear readers, if you have any ideas for the drama you want to read in next chapter, by all means, comment/ write reviews all you want.

END OF BONUS CHAPTER 1. Next is 'bonus chapter 2- School'. Let the drama begin?


	19. Bonus chapter 2- School

The soft, squishy ball quickly flew its short distance. It landed on a girls face. She closed her eyes as it hit her, and her head swayed to the side. Her face contorted in both shock, and discomfort. She stumbled back, her eyes still squeezed shut. She, unfortunately, lost her balance and tripped over thin air. Her body consciously fell backward. The girl slammed down on the smooth, hard ground. Her body had all of its weight resting on her bum. This caused instant pain. The girl winced after she let out a sharp breath, and set a dramatic scene. She theatrically sighed loudly, throwing the back of her writing hand up to her forehead. Afterward faking a mini collapse down to the ground the rest of the way. She was shaken up, but everyone knew she was fine.

Except her good friend. "SSSSSHAKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs over the blasting music. She threw both of her hands up to the sides of her head, messing up her hair without a care in the world, her eyes agape.

The girl shouted from across the gym as if they were in the middle of a battle. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. Not even looking like a weird maniac as she ran through tens of students of all ages. She rushed to Shakira's side, watching in horror as she faked death. She kneeled down by her side, holding the upper half of her friend's limp body in her arms.

Nobody paid close attention. They were too busy shouting, throwing several balls, talking, and screaming bloody murder for fun. It was complete and utter chaos, war, and a game all rolled into one. Everyone was affected by the noise and the atmosphere

Shakira slowly lifted her heavy eyelids at once.

Her friend stared into her eyes, looking completely stunned.

Shakira only opened her eyes halfway, making it look difficult. "Remember… Mariko," She said just above a whisper. "That fashion is a form of art…"

Mariko raised her left eyebrow, showing great confusion. She questioned hers and Shakira's friendship.

Shakira's eyes went back to normal. She waved her hand dismissively. "Jay kay. Damion is soo mine, like… Okey dokey artichokes?" Shakira suddenly went dead again. Her head flew back out of nowhere.

Mariko looked up at the gym room ceiling, shouting, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Enoch rolled his eyes. "It's called 'dodge-ball' and yet none of these lunatics can do that one simple direction?" He muttered. Enoch was the one that threw the ball at Shakira.

A buffed up looking muscular girl picked up Shakira without a single problem, taking her from Mariko. She laid Shakira in a sitting position, up against the wall.

She approached Mariko. "Who did this?" She asked in a low tone.

"H-him!" Mariko pointed at Enoch.

The muscular-looking girl shot Enoch a glare.

Enoch shrugged in response. He looked like he didn't care, and he didn't.

Mariko walked up to the line that went across the half of the gym, the team boundary. "Oh, it is so on like blond."

A shallow acting, gloomy, boy, shyly walked up to Enoch's side. He was pale, and half Japanese. He wore smudged black makeup all over his eye sockets. He had big, black, and messy hair. He only ever wore black. His name was Moses Eleazar, Enoch's friend.

Moses had his hood pulled over his head, he looked shy. Moses may display a weird character, but he surprisingly has many of the same interests as Enoch. Moses loves the dead (zombies), and he was always saying things a grumpy person would say. Moses was a gothic boy, who only listened to goth music.

Moses had a dryly low voice, he whispered to Enoch. "Why can't they understand that it's only a game? Did they hit their heads as babies?"

Enoch snickered.

Moses didn't understand. "What?"

"Nothing Moses. Nothing."

A ball almost hit Moses in the back of the noggin. Moses knew it was gonna hit him before he even saw what was coming. And he COULDN'T sees the ball coming, it was gonna hit the back of his head. Moses had slow reflexes, but it's like he could see something that's gonna hit him happen only 2 seconds before it actually happened.

Moses slowly extended his arm behind his head, and positioned his hand a certain way. The ball landed on his hand perfectly. Moses then held the ball there, showing that one special skill. He slowly brought the ball up to his front. He looked down at the ball with sorrow.

His voice was still down to his usual dryly low sounding whisper. "Dodgeball." Moses smiled. "What a delightful game." He said with a little more edge to his voice, containing his excitement.

Moses slowly turned around, moving his body around only a little. He moved his head around to look at the muscular girl. Seemingly knowing that she was the one who threw it. "Oh, Sam…" He said so quietly, that no one heard him.

Moses grinned like a maniac.

Mariko screamed at the top of her lungs and ran away.

"I love that sound…" Moses exclaimed. He suddenly twisted his body all the way around and threw the ball straight at Samantha (the muscular girl). All, with a surprising burst of speed.

Samantha outstretch her arm forward and held up her huge fist. The ball hit her fist, and landed perfectly on her waiting hand, sitting just a foot under her fist.

Samantha held the ball powerfully with the both of her hands. "Girls!" She shouted in a strong tone.

A preppy looking girl skipped on high heels over to Sam's left side. She held her hand up to her mouth and giggled.

A shady looking short girl flipped her body forward all the way to Sam's other side. She basically did back flips but in reverse. She also did it expertly, as she had a half second break each time she was upside down. She flipped her body forward and did a mini handstand. Then she leaned her body backward and launched herself back to her feet again. This was a constant cycle. Once she got to Sam, she crouched down and looked forward, to no one in particular and started doing Naruto ninja hand signs.

The last girl respond to Sam's backing call was Minx. She casually walked across the gym and stopped in between the ninja girl and Samantha. "Whats going on?"

Samantha didn't take her eyes off Enoch and Moses. They were talking, dodging balls, and giving Samantha confused looks. Samantha grunted in response.

Minx followed Samantha's eye direction to see what she was looking at. Minx ended up looking over at her boyfriend, and his friend.

Minx's eyes widened to this. "You-you can't!" She stuttered.

Samantha gave Minx a look that said, 'I feel bad for you.' But said nothing.

Minx tried not to show an attitude. "This game is bad. Everyone's going insane over its simplicity!" She looks around the entire gym room in discombobulation. She wanted to smack herself in the face. The actions of every student individual lead the whole gym class to be robbed of its sanity.

The preppy girl from the other side of Samantha started throwing balls so fast that her arms were only a blur in Minx's vision. The preppy girl wasn't struggling, or breaking a sweat. She giggled, and it echoed throughout the entire gym. The sound came straight out of a horror movie. She threw multiples of them over and over again. Where did she get all of those dodgeballs from?

Moses dodged each ball with ease, Enoch just walked away.

A loud noise suddenly rang throughout the whole gym, everyone froze. The gym coach lets go of his whistle, and it fell it's short distance before stopping, due to the string it was attached to. The string ran all the was around his neck, tied tightly in the back.

"Put all of your equipment away, then you can go to the dressing rooms!" The coach shouted.

Minx sighed. "Thank bird!"

The acrobat ninja girl gave Minx a quizzical look.

"Let's just say I'm a fangirl like you, alright?" Minx said as she walked next to her towards the girl changing room. This was Minx's friend.

Acrobat ninja girl looked even more confused.

Minx shook her head to herself. "I love this dimension…" She said quietly.

The girl put a hand on Minx's shoulder. "With all due respect, are you okay?"

"I thought so."

She took her hand off Minx's shoulder and opened the girl's locker room door. "Then you thought wrong."

It seems that Minx has been so happy living with her fandom, that there's so much more than the simple word, 'happy' to describe her feeling.

They entered the room and walked to their lockers. "Hey, and long as you're ok with it, everything's cool. K?"

"Yay!" Minx said with a small hop.

"Girl, you way too hyper. Who made your breakfast this morning? Was it the god of caffeine?"

Minx stifled a laugh and looked down. This appeared to look like she was sad, in defeat.

"Girl, that terrible. Just, terrible."

*Time skip*

"Class dismissed!" The coach bellowed.

Minx skipped with her belongings.

Enoch didn't avert his gaze to her while they walked to Biology class. "Ello."

"Hi. We have… Biology next." She said as she snuck a peek at her schedule. It was at the end of September, and she still hasn't exactly remembered it completely yet. "Don't you just love Biology?" Minx said dreamily.

Enoch shrugged. "I guess it's not too bad."

"We get to analyze data, make hypotheses, AND do fun experiments? That's my class."

Enoch nodded as they went around large amounts of students. "That's true. What is also true, is that we have an exam coming up," Enoch counted with his fingers sarcastically. "A lot of work, we have to carry around huge textbooks, should I continue?"

"No. Instead, you should be happy."

Enoch turned to Minx. "Why?"

Minx gasped, and clutched her binders tightly to her chest. "I don't make you happy?"

"You're putting words in my mouth."

Minx turned away in denial. "Well, it sounded a lot like it."

Enoch was practically forced to stare at the back of her head. "Don't be stubborn."

"Hm! I see how it is…" Minx speed-walked away.

By the time Enoch found her she was already in class. They were some of the first people to arrive.

Enoch sat in his seat and got out his work. The class didn't start in around a minute and people were still arriving. He rested his hand under his head as he waited for class to start.

Minx tiptoed up behind his chair quietly. She leaned forward and whispered quietly in his ear. "You know I was only kidding, right?"

Enoch half jumped. "Jesus bird, you scared the hell out of me."

Minx put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair playfully. "Oh. Nobody can get the grump out of you."

She pulled her hand back.

The Biology teacher, Mr. Whitaker, spoke up from his large teacher desk. "Ah, young love. The NGA (Ninth Grade Academy) the students always thinks their relationships last."

Enoch raised an eyebrow at him.

Minx leaned back to a regular stance. "Not that you would know, you're only our teacher this year." She said calmly.

Enoch rolled his eyes.

When Minx looked back up, Mr. Whitaker was gone. She sat next to Enoch, as she watched the rest of the students slowly but gradually fill up the room. "That guy gives me the creeps." She cringed.

"'That guy'," Enoch made air quotes with his fingers. "Is your teacher for the rest of the year."

"And I have to deal with it. I know, I know. But that doesn't change how he disappeared into thin air." Minx Complained.

"Did you see him disappear?" Enoch questioned seriously.

"I don't think so…" Minx said hesitantly.

"Then he walked out through the door." He sad effortlessly.

Minx couldn't help but wonder how he always said things so simply. "It's a metaphor, it means I'm comparing him to a situation where it's almost like he actually did disappear into thin air."

"It's a dumb metaphor then."

Minx thought about it aloud. "Now that you mention it, I guess it is."

Before they could talk any further, Mr. Whitaker walked right back into the room. As he walked, he was rummaging and reading some papers. The class watched as he fixed the papers so each was professionally aligned with the last, front to back, so he could hold then easier.

Mr. Whitaker stood in the front of the room. "As you all know, you have a test today."

Groans emerged from all over the room. It was like everyone was trying to make zombie sounds.

Minx tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Huh?"

"Lies…" Enoch whispered grimly.

Mr. Whitaker continued. "Also, I forgot to tell you guys. About that big packet I told you was homework, and that it was a take-home test… It was the review packet for the test."

"You didn't tell us there was a test today!" A boy yelled angrily from the back of the room.

The teacher moved the stack of papers to his other hand and stroked his shaved beard while looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, I don't know… Maybe, Damion, I did that because if I told you, you would have skipped school today!"

Damion gasped. "How did you know?!"

The teacher got down to a loud whisper. "I know everything."

Damion pretended to look terrified.

Enoch glared at Mr. Whitaker. "Sure…" He sounded suspicious. "Say that all you want." He said sarcastically.

Mr. Whitaker averted his attention to Enoch. "Why are you always grumpy?"

Enoch shrugged. "Ain't you supposed to know everything?"

"Because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Minx snorted. "You wish."

The teacher looked annoyed now. He said, "Just do the test." As he handed them out.

The test was long. There were 4 back-to-back pages in all. They were only able to finish it because each of their classes was 80 minutes long.

Minx handed in the test as the bell rung.

She had a sudden relaxation in her body. Not because the class was over, or that she expected at good grade on the test, but because she had lunch next. 'High school isn't too bad," She thought. 'Two classes in, and you're rewarded with lunch.'

Minx walked through the loud lunchroom, filled with voices. She couldn't really make out much of the conversations because there were so many. All she heard was a mix of utter nonsense, nothing more than random gobbledygook. She walked around tables of 10 students, not to her surprise that most people sat with their own gender. She casually strolled over to her usual lunch table, the one smack in the dead middle of the large room.

As she sat down, her friend Reine (huh-ren-uh) did also. She must have taken a different route around the other tables of students if Minx didn't notice her earlier. Reine was a polish girl with a polish accent. Her mom and dad both had polish parents, but her mom's mom (grandma) came from France. Thus, resulting in a french name.

"I thought you weren't here?" Minx pondered.

Reine shifted in her seat and started to open her milk. "It was only a flu shot."

"I see…" Minx looked down at her plate of food in boredom. She didn't know how to continue a conversation all the time.

The ninja girl from Minx's PE class sat down at their lunch table. "Hola Mis amigos."

Minx couldn't understand how ironic life was.

Reine put her milk down. "You must REALLY like Spanish class, Abella."

Abella shook her head. "Koee raasta nahin, main bhaarateey pasand karate hain." (कोई रास्ता नहीं, मैं भारतीय पसंद करते हैं, 'no way, I prefer Indian.' in Hindi)

Minx searched Abella's face for a form of a guilty smile. "Now you're just using google translate."

Reine sighed in exaggeration.

Abella forced herself not to smile. "You're right-"

A girl just a table away raised her voice, and it was so loud that it only distracted the lunch tables around it. "No way! I can't do that!" She jumped out of her seat in surprise.

A girl wearing too much makeup, and big black reading glasses licked her luscious rose red lips, she appeared to be nervous. "You have to. Its part of the game."

A ginger girl wearing sporty clothes smiled. "That is what you do in the game, right? You either do the dare or wish you chose truth, which is telling us any secret we want you to."

Minx and her friends weren't the only ones who eavesdropped on their conversation.

The girl who shouted only moments ago rolled her eyes. "I know that i'm not stupid. And I know how to play truth-or-dare, it's just…" She paused, seemingly forgetting her line, or searching for an unthought word to prove her point. "this is going too far you guys!" She raised her voice once again. She looked over at a blond head sitting with Moses, this made her gulp in nervousness, or maybe embarrassment of people looking at her like she's weird. She didn't like the guys, they weren't her type.

A popular girl who was sitting at their table got up and shoved the girl who shouted out of the way.

Minx glared at the girl. Rosetta… That was her name. Rosetta shoved her own friend out of the way. But that wasn't why Minx was mad.

Rosetta put her phone back in her purse. "Then I'll do it." She said with pride, in a snotty way. She started her model walk towards the boy with blond hair.

Minx looked away, it wasn't her business. Or so she thought. Minx's phone buzzed from her butt pocket of her skinny jeans. She had gotten a text, from Horace. She read the message instantly, with no sense in any need to quicken her actions.

Horace: I forgot to tell you, Rosetta it seems is going to try to ask Enoch out in…

Horace: … (Typing)

Minx looked up from her phone over at Horace, who was at Enoch's table. Horace had his head down, gazing at his watch urgently, full of adrenaline.

Horace: 10 minutes, 7.5 seconds, and 6.9254865 milliseconds

Minx: You're telling me this now?!

Horace: I apologize

Minx was just about to get up from her seat when she suddenly had a thought. She jolted with fear. The thought of Rosetta flirting with Enoch made her wanna gag. Minx thought Rosetta was so nasty… In Minx's mind, Rosetta was bound to make Enoch uncomfortable. But another thing caught Minx between a rock and a hard place, 'how did- does Horace know?' Minx needed answers.

Minx: Why are you telling me

Horace: I thought you would want to know

Minx: I do. So tell me more

Horace: I do not know what you are implying.

Minx could faintly hear Abella's and Reine's conversation- something about karate.

Minx: How would you know to tell me?

Horace: I suppose the cat is out of the bag, no hiding it now

Horace: I had a prophetic dream of you and Enoch on a date

Minx remembers the date, which was fairly simple. They went out to the movie theater just a few days ago.

Minx: Speak of this to no one

Horace: They have to know sometimes

Minx: Not that, what I'm about to do

Horace: And what do you suppose that might be?

Minx put a small portal under Rosetta as she watched her talk to a 'friend.' Rosetta had nobody looking at her at the time, and she fell to the ground. When Minx closed the portal, Rosetta disappeared from existence completely- into another dimension. Poor girl, she didn't even have enough time to scream- or even make a peep for that matter.

Horace was the only one who watched it all godown.

Minx makes eye contact with Horace from across the room. She held her closed hands up to her face, in fists. Then, she quickly opened them as she moved them away from her face. While she did so, she mouthed the words 'poof! Gone…'

Horace immediately continued to text Minx, he got the meaning of what she meant.

Horace: ?

Minx: *Shrug*

Reine placed a hand on Minx's shoulder. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. What were we talking about?" Minx questioned as she put away her phone.

Reine rested her chin on the palm of her hand, and tossed pieces of her salad around with her fork, later stabbing them one by one. "Oh, nothing…" She said mischievously. "You should already know."

Minx stared at them. 'This is insane.' She thought. 'They… know about me?!' Minx had half of a panic attack. "What do you mean?" She laughed nervously.

Abella leaned over the table and lowered her voice in a creepy manner. "I know what you did."

Minx could feel herself sweat. "What." She demanded.

"We're kidding," Abella whispered.

Reine gave Minx a worried look. "But seriously. Is there something you are hiding?"

"Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Um, of course not!" Minx denied. "I was just trying to trick you too."

"Oh… kay… If you say so."

Abella harshly landed her fist on the table, in an attempt to restore order. "Friends tell each other things."

Minx stared at her in confusion. "Well, duh." She thought out loud. "Or else we wouldn't be friends…" But her voice was only able to get up to a whisper.

"Every time we get to a certain conversation subject, you always look like you're hiding something."

"And you're always looking over there." Reine motioned over to Horace, unknowingly changing the subject. This was indeed Minx's big move.

Minx rolled her eyes. "It's not like I wanna tell the whole school that I have a boyfriend."

When one door closes, another door opens.

Abella looked taken aback, but mostly had a loss for words.

Reine gasped. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed."Who?" She said gleefully.

Abella extended her arm in front of Reine as if to stop her. "She won't tell us."

"How would you know?" Reine noted, still glowing with excitement for her friend.

"Because I know. I'll interrogate her later."

Reine glared at Abella. "No wonder why she won't tell us."

'Actually,' Minx thought. 'If I told anybody, they would just be WAY too surprised. They might judge. Everybody thinks they know that I and Enoch are polar opposites.'

Abella's mood and thought processing changed ever so slightly. "All, though, it's a little hard to believe."

"Why can't you just be happy for her?" Reine questioned, and her excitement suddenly looked like it was just an effort.

Reine didn't even know that she was completely oblivious. Although Abella was more than just aware of her surroundings. Abella didn't have to be in all of Minx's classes to see that Minx wasn't always so happy. They were good friends, so it didn't take long for Abella to realize. At one moment Minx would be all giggly and smiles, then the next so focused on her school work, like within a snap of her fingers. And yet Minx claimed that they already knew everything about herself.

And then at that exact moment, Abella knew that there was so much more she didn't know about one of her best friends.

Minx set her history binder on the desk and waited silently for the class to start.

Abella turned her head to Minx for a short moment. "I wonder who she's dating."

Reine sighed. "Then ask her."

Abella shook her by the shoulders. "You're a genius." She walked around a mini maze of desks and stopped at Minxes. "I was wondering-"

"No," Minx said simply, without even looking up from her book.

"No?" Abella questioned. "We tell each other everything."

Minx closed her book and looked down at her desk. She could tell her… If she didn't tell the whole school about it, now that would be embarrassing. Someone in class might hear, then tell their friend, then their friend might tell someone else… Until eventually you might have a whole chain of other students who just can't mind their own business. "Well, it's probably the last person you would expect."

The last person she would expect? "Is it Enoch?" Abella guessed.

"Ah, well…" Minx hesitated.

Abella caught Minx's gaze travel across the room, toward Enoch.

"B-but you can't tell anybody," Minx told her quietly. "Or tease me about it either."

"Why would I?" Abella waved her hand dismissively as she was just about to take her seat.

"Because you like drama."

A loud but short lasting beep sounded throughout the room, and across the school. People started taking their seats. "Ok class" The teacher announced. "Today we are going to continue with belief systems, primarily in Asia." As she handed a paper out to each student she asked, "Kayla could you tell us what Buddhism is?"

"Buddhism is" Kayla started.

"Could you be a little bit louder please?"

"Yes, Miss Bradley. Buddhism is a culture in India where the people that practice it do not believe in a god or any gods at all." Kayla said nervously. Had Miss Bradley figured out that she didn't do her homework again?

"Ehh, not quite. Could someone be a little more specific?"

A few hands shot up.

And thus, started another boring class full of learning that was bound to be almost completely forgotten in less than a calculation of 10 years of time. Some time later, all Minx could hear from the teacher was 'blah blah blah'. They weren't even any doing work! She weakly looked up at the clock. Miss Bradley had been talking all about her trip to India for a half-an-hour straight. Now they had, even more, homework because she couldn't get on with the lesson.

Minx decided to look out the window. She watched as each little raindrop raced to the bottom of the glass window. Several little water orbs stuck to the window, only to slip down and bump into each other and fuse together. The sky was an unsettling grayish blue. The sun didn't dare to peek out behind the clouds or shine bright enough to reveal its own location in the dimly lighted sky. She watched how a leaf floated away as it was dragged by some gutter water. It just looked so sad out there in the rain. The world's most popular resource falls from the sky, and here she was… Listening to a friendly stranger-ish person talk about a travel and the way she had a good time remembering the way random people live their lives? Minx just wanted to go home. If she could go home right at that moment she would be free of homework, because the teacher didn't assign any yet. That'd be nice. But only if it was possible. She couldn't go home, everyone else would do the homework. Although if everyone was dismissed from school it would work out completely.

'What if the power went out?' Without a second thought, she snapped her fingers.

A loud grumbling sound was heard and disrupted people very much. An abnormally colored lightning bolt hit the school, instantly turning off the overhead displaying Miss Bradley's pictures of India. Next, the lights in the hallway started blinking, then room by room all of the lights failed to be bright at all. Almost as if on cue, you could hear high pitched screaming in the distance. The entire room went into a deadly silence.

'Shit! I actually got rid of the entire school's electricity system. Cool…' Minx couldn't help but feel a little bad. After all, it was her fault.

Next Time: Bonus chapter 2.5- After school


	20. Bonus Chapter 2 5- After School

Unconcerned, Minx strolled out to her bus. Today, she felt like taking the bus instead of dimensional travel. After all, it does catch attention due to the sound.

Damion proudly approached Minx, slightly following her. At first, Minx didn't care. 'Damion couldn't hurt a fly,' she thought. But then it just got plain old creepy. She moved around to face him.

"Can I help you?" Minx said, sounding clearly annoyed.

Damion scratched the back of his head nervously. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"The get to it."

"The Halloween dance is coming up…" He trailed off. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"No." And with that, she walked away.

"But why not?" Damion seemed to be following her again. She almost forgot that she had the same bus as him. Oh, did she feel stupid?

She sat down in a seat randomly and stared out the window, pretending to be interested in nothing important. But it was no use.

Damion stared down at her from his seat. Babbling about that she was missing out, and she would regret her decision because he somehow knew she wanted to go to the dance.

"I'm already in a relationship."

Damion looked unfazed, as she crossed her arms. "Prove it." He told her.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." She stated in a pouting manner.

"Then I'll tell everyone we're dating." He said with a smirk.

Minx was about to protest, but immediately after Damion purposed his dreaded threat Enoch sat next to her. 'Oh my god, what if he thinks I'm cheating.'

"Don't you have something better to do?" She told Damion.

"So you don't wanna prove it~?" Damion said with a larger smirk.

Minx kissed Enoch on the cheek in response. It was only a quick peck, but Enoch didn't seem to mind because if she hadn't, he would've started to get really angry.

Damion burst out laughing. "You think that I'm gonna fall for that?" He said in-between laughs.

"You told me to prove I'm already in a relationship. What else do you want me to do?"

As she waited for Damion to stop thinking, Enoch suddenly registered what was going on.

"Hmmm." Damion hummed to himself. "How about a real kiss?"

"That was a real kiss." She told him

Damion pointed to her mouth. "On the lips. And not a quick one either, this time. If you were dating, you wouldn't mind."

Now, Enoch was gonna start threatening, but he was interrupted by yet another kiss. It was a heartfelt one, that he almost melted into. Minx started playing with the hair at the back of his head as if it were natural. But then she jumped away from him when they heard a camera snap.

Damion started tapping away at his phone as he said, "I'm soo posting this on Instagram."

"See if we care," Enoch commented as he ignored everyone's looks at him and started playing Zombie Highway on his phone.

* * *

She wandered around the big space with nothing in particular to do. Her thumbs twiddled on her small lit up screen like ninjas. Her head was hung over her phone. Possessed by its encounter, her mind was in a whole different world of mind processing. Typically beyond nothing natural at all. Her thumbs stopped tapping and began dragging themselves along the cold screen from the bottom to the top.

Her black hair bounced as she steered herself in another direction. In the corner of her eye, she was aware of the chat between a figure in a top hat, and a figure with dirty blond hair somewhat having a conversation about English class. Their voices paused for a second at the beginning of her presence, questioning who entered the sweet grounds where the books lied. Once they recognized her, they continued their conversation as if nothing of which was going on at all. Their voices gradually raised, but at a normal degree.

"I will be researching global warming," Millard exclaimed.

"I find economy to come to my liking," Horace said.

"I'm not very surprised…" Millard laughed lightly.

"And what do you think that means, exactly?"

"You once said that money was to make others 'feel lesser than you'". Millard quoted.

"You should know that I was indeed joking around."

"If you didn't like money, I believe it would have been quite unlikely to catch you saying that."

Horace sighed. "Let us just get to work. In this year, it shouldn't take long to finish the project with this website called… Google."

"Google does not always have valid information, you see." Millard pointed out. "Be careful with the websites you visit."

"I know, I remember what Mr. Tacker said earlier. Precisely well due to it being right before a certain someone interrupted the school day." Horace paused. "And scared large amounts of people." He added shortly after.

"I can hear you!" Minx shouted from the other side of the room.

"Their reactions were funny, though," Enoch said as he strolled passed them.

Millard got down to a whisper. "Why must people, as they called it, not mind their own business?" He said more to himself than to Horace.

Enoch lingered around the area Horace and Millard were sitting. Then he grabbed a horror book and left.

"Everyone thinks that we are under an Alien invasion now," Horace said.

"Don't worry about it."

30 seconds later:

"..It is funny, though." Millard continued quietly.

Horace relentlessly typed on his school computer.

Millard watched him silently, waiting for an answer that wouldn't come. It wasn't long for Millard to get the message: 'Get to work.' And that he did.

* * *

Olive stared at her barbie doll. The delicately stamped on make-up that was made by a pollution producing company, how each of the colors naturally looks good together… Barbie's perfectly tamed soft and silky blond hair, her long skinny nose, and finally the incredibly fake tiny waist.

Her eyes traveled over to Claire. She appeared to be humming delightfully to herself and brushing her doll's hair without a care in the world. It was like she had forgotten that she was almost ready to go through anything to save Miss Peregrine, and had traveled for days without food or water, climbed a mountain… All that and had gotten kidnapped and almost basically sold into experiments for the rest of her life. And here they were! Living among the rich and brushing anorexic dollies?

Olive got up and looked for a new doll, the rests were either Monster High, (which had even bigger heads, and even tinier waists) or some more Barbies…

Now, Olive didn't have much more to do. She could go on the computer and click her life away, the touch screen devices and tap her life away… Or read, play a board game, or some other game.

Olive suddenly felt much more aware of the 21st century. Sure it was totally fascinating, but it also had its perks. "Wanna play hide and seek?"

"No thank you." Claire's small voice said softly.

"Tag?"

"I wanna play house with Barbie. Do you want to join me?" Claire turned her attention to Olive and stopped brushing the doll's hair.

"What about playing Hide and Seek with Barbies?" Olive questioned.

"You're a genius!"

Olive shrugged. Before she could say anything else, Claire ran out of the room with her doll giggling. Olive began counting.

"One, two, three…"

Claire ran through the hall giggling. "Shhh," She told herself. Claire covered her back mouth with one hand and held her doll in the other. She ran around a corner and hopped into a closet, slamming the door behind her. Distantly, she could hear Olive still counting. "Ten… Eleven… Twelve… Thirteen…" As she counted Claire waited quietly.

* * *

Enoch grumbled to himself, clearly annoyed. He was trying to do the independent reading for school, the teacher said he would make sure that they read each and every night. Since he was allowed to choose whichever book he wanted, he chose the goriest one that came to his liking. The last time Olive and Claire were this loud, they were outside in the warm weather. Unfortunately, it was cold outside today. Now, they could put on jackets. But for most of their lives, they lived in perfect weather- warm and sunny every single day. He slammed his book shut. "There's no point…" He murmured to himself. He flipped on the TV, and instantly the red screen of 'Netflix' lit up. He randomly chose a horror movie and decided to forcefully read later.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Olive hollered and her shoes thumped against the ground madly.

Enoch took in a deep breath and turned up the volume. But he could still hear them distantly.

"I found you!"

"Hee hee hee hee hee."

"Now it's your turn!"

*Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump…"

"One. Two. Three. Four."

"Would someone in this movie die already?" He whispered harshly.

* * *

Emma scribbled down the rest of the equation. "How is this going to be relevant in my-" She paused. "Our, future?" She emphasized the word 'our' correcting herself.

Jacob didn't look up from his homework. "Many ways. Like paying bills." She gave him an inquisitive look but continued nonetheless. Because the teacher doesn't like it when they don't check the equations, she obviously checked it. Her answer was '12=37'. It was supposed to be '12=12', she hated Algebra. She rubbed the end of her pencil vigorously against the paper, doing the equation all over again. All of the numbers faded, and the little pieces of eraser were sent to who knows where.

In a case of another mistake, she asked Jacob for help.

"You're supposed to divide first, then subtract." He said as if it were that simple. Which, in a way, almost was that simple.

Homeschooling came much more to her liking, but school wasn't all that bad she supposed. You could do much more at school, at home it's more simple than that.

She finished the equation not even moments later. It was right too. That was enough news to make Emma happy.

Once again, she heard distant giggles echoing down the hall. Followed by an angry, but almost loudly disturbed grumble from next door in Enoch's room.

Emma climbed off Jacob's bed. "I'm gonna go check up on Olive and Claire, do you need anything?"

Jacob looked up from his packet and scratched his head. "No, not really. But do you know what that power outage was all about?"

Emma suddenly remembered she had almost forgotten all about it. "I have no idea… But I heard someone talk about purple lightning."

Jacob looked puzzled. "Purple… Lightning?"

Emma shrugged. "I suppose."

"That's, uh… Peculiar."

She stifled a laugh. "Hardly. In this century, a lot of people lie."

* * *

Next: Jacob's birthday party


	21. BonusChap3-Jacob's Hallween B-Day Party

"Can my brother come to your birthday party, Jacob?" Minx questioned

"I don't see why not."

Minx cheered silently and instantly disappeared through a portal.

She had already bought Jinx a Halloween outfit. And she forgot to invite him to the summer pool party… But oh well. She also forgot to ask Jinx if he even wanted to go to the Halloween party. Probably because he wouldn't want to.

She walks through the portal and appeared in his closet. There were dirty clothes everywhere, and it smelt terrible. Minx started to gag, choking on rotten air. 'Doesn't he ever clean his room?' she thought. As her eyes started to adjust to the bright light of the massively lit up portal in the dark closet she squinted around. Yup, just dirty clothes. In an act to protect her nose from devastation, she had her thumb on one side of it, and her pointer finger on the other. This happily blocked all breathing through her nose. She peeked through a crack in the slightly open door to see Jinx with a look of horror on his face.

Jinx's Point of View

"K guys! I'll go around to the back of the building! Michael, you be my backup. Ricky, Jack, you aim at the windows from afar." Jinx hollered through his microphone connected to his headphones. His thumbs moved madly, punching here, hitting there. The only thing that existed for him was his flat screen tv, his strong avatar, and his school friends.

"Yes, boss." Said a quietly distant but sarcastic voice from his headphones. Followed by boy giggles, and low snickers.

*BA BAM!* An electric crackle emitted from his closet. Followed by a quiet monstrous growl. He froze. "Guys, I'll be right back…" Jinx's voice said distantly. He sounded distraught, careful not to be too loud. Before he could hear and answer from Michael, he put his controller down.

He slowly turned around, to see a crazy glow from his closet. He covered his mouth, and his eye pupils shook out of pure terror.

"Dude, are you alright-" Michael started to ask, but Jinx's hand quickly flew up to his headpiece, and his nail dug into the hard, smooth and warm plastic. Pulling distinctly, and turning off the voice, the headphones with it.

"Jinx!" An unknown feminine voice whisper yelled at him in particular. All he saw was an eye peek out at him.

Jinx cautiously tiptoed up to the closet door, taking slow steps.

Just then, a figure blew the doors open, and two arms took him by the shirt and tugged. His body was pushed into the blinding purple light.

Jinx stumbled through and rubbed his eyes. Minx snapped her fingers, and the electric sounds disappeared.

She jumped in front of him squealing happily. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He just stood there, clearly frozen in shock. She then pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

As he quickly lost his ability to breathe, his eyes danced around the room. This shocked him even more because he had never been in a mansion before!

"I missed you so so so so much! It's been forever!" Minx pulled away, to give him a good inspection. "You kept your mohawk!"

Jinx nodded slowly, his eye pupils slowly calming down, along with his mind.

"Give him some space, you've scared the living bird out of him!" Emma told her.

Minx backed away.

"I'm sorry," Emma continued. "She just loves you." Emma looked over at an excited Minx. "A lot. Anywho, we have invited you to our humble home for a Halloween birthday party!"

"But it's in the middle of July." Jinx shook his head.

Minx reassured him. "In this dimension, it's Halloween night."

"Umm… Cool?" Jinx said with pure confusion.

Jinx watched as Enoch walked up to them. "You must be Jinx." He yawned.

Jinx nodded in response.

Minx gestured to Enoch. "Jinx, this is my Boyfriend, Enoch. And my friend Emma."

Jinx looked Enoch up and down, seemingly judging him. Then he whispered into her ear. "You're dating _him_?"

"He's nice once you get to know him," She whispered back. "...If he likes you…" Minx leaned back, away from Jinx. "I bought you a costume for tonight! You're being Franken Stein, I'll be your wife, and Enoch's gonna be the mad scientist."

Jinx thought about wearing bolts in his head and ripped pants. He liked the thought of wearing a long lab coat and sunglasses better. "Why can't your boyfriend be Franken Stein instead?"

Emma clapped her hands in a giddy manner. "That is a splendid idea! That way you two can be characters that are married!"

Minx blushed deeply. "But we were gonna be tweezers…"

Jinx shrugged. "We _are_ tweezers." He hid a smile. 'This year,' he thought. 'I'm gonna have a cool costume. No more embarrassing twin costumes this year!' "Mwahahahahaha!" He laughed evilly.

Minx huffed. "Practice your evil laugh later, weirdo." She handed him his costume and gave Enoch his Franken Stein costume. They all disbanded to get dressed.

_Time Skip_(Jacobs House)_

(Party playlist songs will be displayed randomly throughout the party!)

Horace's (dressed as a fancy vampire) heels tapped against the ground repeatedly as he wandered around the large party room. In his right hand, he clutched a cold glass of punch. Sure the punch was mostly sugar, food coloring, and water, but it was good sugar, food coloring, and water. He admired everyone's costumes, but he was interested in her own most. He didn't buy the cheap vampire teeth, he bought the _expensive_ kind. And, his costume wasn't made to be just worn once and thrown away. So Horace was pretty satisfied. Then again, anybody would be. Horace was interrupted from his thoughts about fashion by the sight of two green figures. He didn't get a good look at everyone's costumes earlier, especially in the car. It was barely even lit in the car at all earlier, he realized. He wandered up to Minx and Enoch.

"Good day Mr. and Mrs. Stein." He bowed.

Minx smiled. "But Horace, it's 7:46 pm."

"To a vampire, night feels like day compared to a mortal," Horace said

Enoch rolled his eyes.

"I guess so… I don't usually think about it like that. But I'll try."

Horace saw Jacob and Emma come in with large bags of candy, and start pouring them into even larger bowls. "Until next time." He told them.

Horace left their presence in exchange for large amounts of candy.

Minx eyed Enoch's neck. "I still think you should've worn your bow tie."

"Your lucky I'm even wearing this ridiculous costume at all." He said grumpily.

"Our costumes are _not_ ridiculous!" Minx retorted.

" _No_ ," Enoch corrected her. " _My_ costume looks ridiculous. Yours is hot."

Minx quickly looked down at her dress. She knew she should have bought the version that came down to her feet. But she just _had_ to buy the one she was wearing now. Unfortunately, it came quite a bit above her knees. If she were to put her arms at her sides, the dress _just_ came up to her fingertips. Otherwise, it would've been too short. But in this case, it wasn't.

"Does not!" She disagreed.

"Whatever you say, _Mrs. Stein~_ ," He said smugly and started to walk away.

Minx turned around the other way and crossed her arms. "I can't believe he said that!" She murmured to herself. She told herself not to look back, but her eyes traveled to look the other way. She skipped up to his side once again.

Enoch took her hand. "Miss me already?~"

"Shutup."

"As you wish-" Enoch started

"And stop calling me Mrs. Stein."

Jinx ran past them, shouting, "I'm not ready to die!"

Millard's reaper costume appeared to levitate a few inches above the ground as he slowly walked up behind Jinx. He raised his death scythe in anticipation. "But you're already dead." He said in a very low tone.

"NO I'M NOT!" Jinx shrieked behind him, and ran into the backyard, into the huge maze Fiona made.

Millard picked up speed. "They all say that."

Jinx could barely see in the dark. He hastily looked both ways within the maze. Left or right? 'Come on, come on, I don't have all day! I'm being chased by the godforsaken reaper for christ's sake! Why won't anyone help me?' He decided to take a left.

As he ran, suddenly all he could hear were smooching sounds. "What the fuck?" He whispered quietly, he slowed down, catching his breath.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see two figures moving passionately. He squinted. 'Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew EW!' He thought repeatedly. Fiona and Hugh were kissing. To give them space, he ran the other way.

He turned his head behind him, to see if he was being followed any longer. But he couldn't see anything. In fact, all he could see was black.

Before he could look forward again, he bumped into a strong body. Or so he thought. He looked up at the sky. Revealing the Reaper. The Reaper slowly moved closer to Jinx's face.

Jinx told himself not to cry. But then the Reaper pulled his hood down off his head. To Jinx's surprise, it was Millard.

Jinx stood up and shoved Millard. "That wasn't cool man!"

Millard fell to the ground, laughing his head off. He was laughing too hard to speak, or even breathe for that matter.

Jinx snatched Millard's dead scythe away. Just to be anticipating, he hit the ground in front of Millard's face so hard that half of the tip was in the grassy dirt. This revealed that with Millard's precious wealth, he had bought an actual _real_ scythe. Millard instantly stopped laughing and started backing away.

"I-I thought we were cool dude." Millard stuttered from the ground below Jinx. Millard was trying to speak 21st-century language. Poor guy, he didn't even know how to use slang words.

When Jinx lifted the heavy weapon high above his mohawk head, Millard was obviously scared. But when Jinx let out a war cry, that was it. Millard was like: 'astalavista'. He got up from the ground so fast that he almost slid and fell again. "Crap!" Millard uttered as he started to run away with Jinx on his tail.

Jinx chased Millard all the way out of the Maze, and inside Jacob's house again.

Once again, they passed Minx and Enoch. This time, with Jinx chasing Millard and Millard yelling: "But I'm not ready to die! There are still so many fandoms I haven't yet discovered!"

Jinx protested. "Come here, you little nerd!"

Both of them halted as they bumped into a real strong body. Bronwyn, (dressed as a wrestler) snatched the death scythe from Jinx and broke it in half with ease. It was so sturdy, that even Millard was baffled.

"Crap." Jinx squeaked.

"Run." Millard squeaked back.

They ran away, side by side. Thus, starting an amateur friend relationship. But before they could get out the back door, Bronwyn through one-half of the scythe at the wall so hard next to Jinx's face that it went right through the wall! After letting out great girlish screams, the ran through the maze together, in hopes of being able to hide.

Horace, who was standing next to Olive, (Olive was given fairy wings from another dimension that she could make appear and disappear whenever she wanted them to) said "Karma. Interesting force, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed Mr. Somnusson. Indeed." Olive nodded in a fancy manner and continued gnawing at her lollypop.

Claire came up to them and started stashing candy in her Trick-Or-Treat bucket.

Miss Peregrine thinks they're out trick or treating, and Jacob's parents are out at a family member's house for the weekend. Overall, they all went at least a little crazy due to lack of adult presence. But it was a fun night.


	22. Damian's Transformation

Feet hit the ground harshly, followed by panting. He didn't dare to care what everyone else would think of this behavior. His foot stepped on a part of the staircase awkwardly, but he urged himself to keep moving. His body started to fall forward, but his balance was regained. His heart was already thumping like there was no tomorrow, but his stomach felt like it was doing acrobatic flips at a circus show. His mouth was hanging open, and he gasped with each breath. He hastily sprinted down the hall, with a speed he couldn't ever display in Physical Education class at school. This constant and ongoing scurry would out-do all the jocks he's ever met in his entire life. He extended his arm forward, in hopes of reaching his room. His heart was pounding in his chest so loudly it was deafening to only his own ears. But he could've sworn that others could make out each beat of his heart. He slammed the door behind him, the thunderous bang sending a wind of impact to blow up in his face.

His back slid down the door, as his body started relaxing in a sitting position.

"Damian, Honey? Are you ok up there?" His mother's voice echoed throughout the house, full of worry and splattered with confusion.

"Just a minute!" He hollered back urgently.

But Damian could still hear his mother's pause. Could she still be waiting for an answer? 'No matter', he thought as he leaped up off the ground. When he slowly took his hand out of his hoodie pocket, he knew this was no dream. A ghostly material eating away at his hand. The fairly peach color of his skin continuing to degrade at his standard exhibit-His visible life force. He cautiously pulled up his sleeve, the anticipation killing him for only the smallest of peeks. There it was again-The glowing smoky substance had infected his whole upper arm. Petrified, he quickly checked his torso, which was all gone the day before. He pulled up his hoodie to reveal something completely out of the ordinary. He could see right through his stomach, a glowing baby blue color the only outline of his true existence. His eyes traveled to the mirror with a question of what was awaiting him under his beanie. He prayed that what was under his beanie was the innocent brown pigment of his hair. The beanie went right through his fingertips and fell to the floor. He pulled his hood over his head, but it was no use. The disappearance took over completely. He raised a hand up to his mouth in a thought to hide a whimper, but his hand went utterly through his face too. In the blink of an eye, he saw his see-through face in the mirror.

"I'm coming up!" His mother once again called after him.

The light blue outline traced over each miniature spike in his hair, climbing down his entire existence. This included everything, from his hoodie to his sneakers.

His door slowly creaked open, an old poster of his all time favorite band falling out of eyesight in exchange for his mom. She looked past him, her head swaying left and right.

"Damian?"

She stepped into his room, looking everywhere in his room, from the ceiling to his bed frame. Practically everything aside from Damian. He just stood there, his body levitated off the ground a bit.

"Mom, I'm right here!" He said, but it came out in the weirdest of sounds. An echo almost, that only himself could hear. Damian decided upon to call such a thing a ghostly sound.

His mom suddenly stopped. "Where is he?" She whispered under her breath, for an answer that only the rarest of people would have already heard. "I'm losing my mind." She went on, shaking her head in discombobulation. She unknowingly left Damian all alone that day, when she walked out of his room. A simple action, that shattered his heart into microscopic pieces.

TO BE CONTINUED- To know what happens next, stay in tuned for my new book 'Supernatural Ability' with even more Damian!


	23. Next

This story is finished. But I have continued it! In order to read what happens next, please go to my profile and select the story titled: Supernatural Ability.


End file.
